Inusual
by Nakokun
Summary: Si, si, si... Mucho KaiRei, mucho TakaoMax, mucho BorisYuri, mucho GiancerloOliver, pero ¿y el resto qué? ¡Las parejas inusuales también tienen derecho! Pasen y lean.
1. ANTES QUE NADA, LEAN

A ver, a ver… Yo, confesa fan del Yaoi, he notado (como muchas otras) que en Beyblade ya se establecieron parejas "clásicas" como Kai/Rei, Boris/Yuri, Giancarlo/Oliver y otras. Pues bien, hay otras muy poco comunes, que nunca o casi nunca se han nombrado: Kyo/Iván, Rai/Rei, Zeo/Wyatt, Yuri/Michael o Segei/Boris, por dar algunos ejemplos.

Pues bieeeeeeeeeeen, ya que nadie le ha hecho justicia, yo estoy aquí para remediarlo. Así que aquí publicaré historias Shounen Ai (Yaoi ya se verá… aunque conociéndome…) sobre parejas inusuales e injustamente dejadas de lado. Ya he publicado un fic donde Kyo e Iván son pareja, así que ahora voy a seguir con otras parejas poco comunes.

¿Por qué se me ocurrió? Porque siempre dejan de lado a muchos personajes con potencial no desarrollado por los integrantes de éste sitio, así que voy a hacerles justicia. Acepto parejas nuevas, pero las clásicas **_esta vez_** no (ya me encargaré de hacerles un fic a esas… además de los que ya hice) Así que de ahora en más habrá muchas parejas nuevas y espero que alguien más haga eco de ellas, porque no es justo que se deje de lado a algunas parejas sólo porque no son lo suficientemente… "famosas" o "vistosas" dentro de la serie.

**_¡Y ya están las primeras parejas!_**_ De hecho, no se mencionaron siquiera las que tenía pensadas, pero ya empecé a publicar. El primer capítulo ya está listo, así que pasen y lean. Y el segundo está planeado y sólo falta pasarlo a la pantalla (no escribo borradores en papel…) Ideas me han dado muchas, así que adelante, que espero más ideas nuevas._

**_AVISO_**_: las historias aquí publicadas pueden ser sidestorys (tener como base otro fic) o Universo Alterno, o encajar dentro de la serie. Es decir, va a ser una mezcla de fics, en diferentes ambientes y escenarios. Va a haber romance, terror, fantasía y todo lo que se le ocurra a mi soñadora cabeza. Es más, hasta puede que ponga otro de mi cuentos adaptados, como Dragones de Madera o Kaoru y su sombra._

Lo anterior lo puse en bastardilla para que no se les pase por alto.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Girl power

"Mierda, mierda, MIERDA, no es justo, ése era el único mortal sobre la Tierra que podría haberme amado y ahora resulta que se fue con ese otro enano que para peor es RUSO. Y con nariz de papa, para peor. Y yo que carajos tengo que ver con esos mono locos, bestias que se creen más por ser deportistas y sólo eso, simples músculos sin cerebro, me echan en cara que soy mujer como si fuera un pecado imperdonable, cómo carajo se atrevió Bill a decirme…" estos y otros pensamientos volaban en la cabeza de una furiosa Emily, al enterarse del casamiento de Kyo con Iván.

Casamiento al que no fue, por supuesto, diciendo que estaba a punto de descubrir algo grande junto con Judy, quien tampoco fue. La mayor SÍ estaba por descubrir algo grande, pero Emily se quedó, diciendo que la ayudaría. Sabía que, si iba, iba a saltar sobre Iván y lo despedazaría. Años de tener fantasías con Kyo, de pensar que lo bueno venía en frasco chico y de que al no ser notado tendría una libido más desarrollada que el resto habían sido en vano. Era cierto, tenía una libido más desarrollada, y tenía con qué satisfacerla –y ahora con quién-, por lo que había oído, pero no iba a ser con ELLA. Ella, que era otra que había sido dejada de lado por ser una "cuatro ojos" que estaba todo el día encerrado en un laboratorio o en la cancha de tenis.

¿Y todo para qué? Para que un quipo de machistas con más músculo que cerebro (1) le dijera que se dedicara a "lavar los platos" que los deportes eran para hombres y que tenía suerte de estar en un equipo. "O quizás" había dicho Bill "sólo es que Judy, como toda hembra, quiere demostrar que la mujer pude ser tanto como un hombre… No sé cómo tenemos una mujer en el equipo y otra como jefa, si sólo sirven para la casa"

Y eso había terminado por sacarla de sus casillas. Se acercó sigilosamente a Bill, y le peguntó, con la voz más dulce que tenía, si él en verdad creía que una mujer no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para dejar fuera de combate a un hombre. La respuesta fue más que obvia.

-Por supuesto, de hecho, quisiera ver que una mujer intentara golpearme- dijo, con toda la arrogancia del mundo. Eddie y Michael se rieron como idiotas.

Emily tenía en la mano una raqueta, y se la estampó en la cabeza a Bill. Los hilos se rompieron, y la raqueta quedó como un collar de perro demasiado grande para la cabeza de Bill. Que era, en opinión de Emily, un Bulldog sin cerebro. Bill se desmayó y Emily salió del edificio, furiosa, mientras Michael y Eddie dejaban de reírse de los comentarios de Bill y llamaban a un médico. Ellos habían ido al casamiento para acompañar a Max. Emily había soportado sus comentarios machistas demasiado tiempo, y, sumado a la carga emocional de los últimos sucesos, había terminado por explotar. Deba gracias a Dios el no haber tenido un uzi a mano.

Salió a caminar, furiosa, mientras maldecía su suerte. "Si tanto los gustan los hombres, yo debería fijarme en una mujer. Así esos IDIOTAS dejarían de JODERME la existencia"

-Todos los guapos son gay- dijo una voz conocida, a pocos metros de ella. Estaba en un parque, y la que había hablado estaba de espaldas a ella, sentada en el pasto.

Emily la miró, confundida. Ese pelo rosa era inconfundible: era Mao, quien estaba sentada bajo un árbol, mirando la nada. ¿Acaso Emily había estado hablando en voz alta sin saberlo? ¿O Dios las había puesto ahí a ambas? Un momento, ¿qué hacía Mao en Estados Unidos?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, antes de darse cuenta que le había hablado.

Mao se dio vuelta y la miró.

-¿Emily?-

-Mao, ¿eres tú?-

-Si, y tú eres Emily, si mal no recuerdo-

-Yo SI te recuerdo-

-Y yo también. ¿qué se te ofrece?-

-Salí a caminar. ¿Y qué haces en este país?-

-Vine a acompañar un rato a Max… -

-¿A Max?-

-Si, eh… fue por algo que pasó después de que, este… Kai fuera por última vez a la abadía-

-Ah, es por Rei-

-Si, es por Rei. ¿Y por qué estabas tan enojada?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Pude sentir tus pasos antes de escucharlos-

-¿Y por eso hablaste?-

-Pensé que, como ya no los sentía, el que las causaba se había ido. Pero me sorprendió descubrir que eras tú-

-Sí, soy yo-

-¿Y por qué estabas tan enojada?-

-Por los comentarios machistas de resto de lo que podría llamarse "equipo"-

-Mis compañeros eran todos hombres y nunca me faltaron al respeto. ¿Acaso te ofendieron?-

-Ofendieron mi orgullo de mujer. Y le respondí a Bill con un raquetazo que lo dejó inconsciente-

-Con un cachetazo bastaba… -

-Es que fue la gota que derramó el vaso-

-Vení, sentate y contame-

-Bueno- dijo Emily sentándose al lado de Mao. Y empezó a contarle toda su frustración con respecto a la boda de Kyo e Iván.

-No es que dejaste pasar demasiado tiempo, es que las cosas se precipitaron y no podías preverlo- la consoló Mao –A mí me pasaron las dos cosas. Rei me dijo lo que sentía por Kai y eso me desmoronó… Pero soy una dama, así que lo apoyé en lo que pude, pero todo so fue demasiado. Me dijo que pensaba irse a vivir con Kai a Japón, y se despidió de mí como una hermana, no como una mujer-

-A mí ni me notó-

-¿Ves? Sé lo que te duele-

-Si hay tango gay alrededor, debería buscarme una mujer como novia-

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en EEUU?-

-Unos seis meses… - Emily se sorprendió -Necesito tiempo, y bastante. Además, ni Kai ni Rei vendrán a este país… Pero tal vez a Rei se le ocurra volver a China, y no podría soportarlo. Así que Max me ofreció venir por un tiempo para ver otro país, y bueno, yo acepté… La única vez que salí de mi pueblo fue para el Campeonato Mundial-

-Has visto poco del mundo-

-¿Y tú has visto mucho?- quiso saber, con curiosidad.

-Bastante más que tú, sin ofender-

-No me ofendo. Seguí nomás-

-Bueno, te cuento… -

En toda la tarde en que estuvieron conversando, a Emily se le fue el enojo y hasta se alegró de tener a Mao cerca. Qué importaba si era una persona que viviera en otro hemisferio, al fin y al cabo resultó interesante hablar con ella.

-

Y así siguieron encontrándose todos los días. Después de todo, había poca actividad en el lugar donde Emily trabajaba, y Bill y el resto del equipo se cuidaba mucho de hacer comentarios sexistas frente a ella. Y una vez, medio en broma, apareció con Mao frente a ellos y dijo que ellas eran pareja. Mao no se molestó por eso: hasta le gustó, más allá de las caras que pusieron los tres chicos. Max se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, hasta sonrió complacido.

-¿Por qué esa cara Bill?- preguntó Max, divertido –Dijiste que las mujeres eran el enemigo natural de todo hombre, y aquí tienes la solución: matrimonio lésbico (2)-

Bill lo miró raro y no dijo nada. Se cuido bastante de decir algo frente a Emily, Mao o Max.

Pronto la broma se fue transformando en algo más serio. Que tanto jorobar, si se llevaban de maravilla. Y si sus grandes amores no les iban a dar ni cinco de pelota… Si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles.

-¿Y quién llevará el vestido de novia?- preguntó Emily, bromeando, en su departamento.

-Yo- dijo Mao, riéndose. Se lugar se había vuelto casi su "base de operaciones" como la había definido Bill.

-¿Y yo qué?-

-Traje con minifalda y tacos-

-¿Negro o blanco?-

-"Las mujeres visten de blanco simbolizando pureza, y los hombres de negro mostrando sus intenciones…"-

-¿Quién lo dijo?-

-Lo escuché por ahí-

-Y… ¿quién iría arriba?-

-Eso no sé-

-Yo-

-¿Vos?-

-Yo-

-¡Ja! Eso quiero verlo-

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- Emily tenía una voz rara.

-Te apuesto a que te acobardas, kitty-

-Mira quién lo dice… Neko rosada-

-Kitty domada-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Si, eso creo. Una kitty de ciudad contra una neko de las montañas… Gran encuentro-

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora, gatita rosada?-

-Y verás que yo voy arriba, Kitty-

-

La pieza de Emily era pequeña, pero les bastaba a las dos. Mao le tomó el rostro y empezó a lamérselo, introduciendo su lengua en su boca de tanto en tanto. Las manos de Emily no estaban quietas: se metieron entre la ropa de Mao y empezaron a acariciar su espalda. Pero Mao fue más lejos, metiendo sus manos en la ropa interior de Emily. Esta se sobresaltó al sentir dos de sus dedos tratando de invadirla.

-¿Asustada, Kitty?- dijo Mao, con voz pícara.

-Es… diferente-

-¿Qué, no eres virgen?-

-¿Importa?-

-No-

Mao sacó sus dedos de su ropa interior y empezó a sacarle la remera. Emily trató de hacer lo mismo, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con los botones de Mao. La china se desabotonó la ropa y dejó que se la sacara, casi como una caricia. Mao usaba un corpiño de seda y encajes.

-¿Te sorprende, Kitty?-

Pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención de Emily. Mao tenía más busto que ella.

-Vamos a ver qué tienes… - dijo Mao, sacándole la pollera (3).

Se recostaron en la cama de costado, Y se sacaron los zapatos. Emily acarició las piernas de Mao, aún cubiertas por la ropa, y metió despacio sus dedos para sacársela. Enganchó el elástico con sus dedos y le bajó el pantalón, hasta dejarla como ella, en ropa interior. "Cierto" pensó Mao "tengo más busto que ella"

Mao trató de sacarle el corpiño, y sintió cómo Emily tuvo un estremecimiento al sentirla sobre ella. Los anteojos habían quedado sobre la mesa de luz, junto con la cinta que sostenía el pelo de la china. Cuando logró sacarle el corpiño, empezó a besarle el cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Volvió a sentir el estremecimiento cuando Mao empezó a pasar su lengua por sobre su pezón, mientras acariciaba su oto pecho. Podía sentir cómo Emily suspiraba, llena de placer, mientras trataba de desprenderla de su propio corpiño. Sólo pudo desabrocharlo, porque Mao a mordió un poco n su pezón, haciéndola gemir con más fuerza.

Si, parecía una gata. Pero era una gata que sabía como encenderla, mientras pasaba su lengua por todo su pecho. Emily gimió más fuerte cuando sintió que una de las manos de Mao cerrarse sobre su trasero, bajo su ropa interior. Lo _único_ que le quedaba de ropa. Y ya empezaba a estorbarle.

Mao empezó a bajar por el abdomen de Emily, sácandose al fin el corpiño. Cierto, tenía más busto que ella, y ahora estaba bajando hacia lo que le quedaba de ropa. Pensó que le diría que se la quitase, o que ella misma se la sacaría, pero no. Empezó a pasar su lengua por sobre ella, sin molestarse en sacarle la bombacha (4). Sentir la seda interponiéndose entre esa cálida lengua y ella la volvía loca.

-¿Te gusta, Kitty?- preguntó Mao, apartándose.

Emily asintió, perdida en el placer.

-Vemos qué te parece esto… -

Con un rápido movimiento, le sacó la bombacha a Emily, dejándola completamente desnuda. Mao ya se había desnudado por completo, aunque Emily no sabría decir cuándo.

-Vaya, la depilación completa te queda bien- dijo la china.

Y entonces empezó a atacar con su lengua, tratando de entrar más en ella. El oír gemir a Emily casi la hacía legar al orgasmo, mientras trataba de ir más y más lejos. Cálida y suave, fue lo que pensó Mao mientras la invadía con su lengua, hasta que Emily llegó al orgasmo, haciendo que ella llegara también.

-¿Y, te gustó Kitty?- dijo Mao, lamiéndose los labios –Te dije que yo iba a estar arriba.

-Si… fue… genial… - dijo Emily, aún con la respiración entrecortada.

-Je, espera y verás… Sé muchos trucos que no has visto-

-¿Acaso lo… habías hecho antes?-

-¿Importa?-

-No-

-Wo ai ni (5)-

-Yo también, mi neko-

-Miau-

-

-

(1) De hecho, no importa cuán flaco seas, tienes más músculos que cerebro… Y el cerebro es casi como un músculo: si no lo ejercitas, no rinde.

(2) En el fic de mi compatriota Lady K, "Trampas del corazón", Kai decía que las mujeres eran el enemigo natural de todo hombre. Pues aquí está la solución: matrimonio homosexual y listo. Después, cómo se reproducen si no es por clonación, no me pregunten…

(3) Pollera, falda, eso es.

(4) Entiéndase, ropa interior que cubre la parte inferior del cuerpo de una mujer.

(5) Te amo, en chino.

Primer capítulo y lo hice yuri. Dije "parejas inusuales" yaoi, pero luego me di cuanta que las más inusuales son las lésbicas: nunca he visto una historia así, y menos con lemmon completo. Que tanto, si todo mundo tiene, por más mínimo que sea, un lado que es atraído hacia el mismo sexo. Y esto lo pensé después de publicar el "prólogo", y me di cuenta de qué parejas eran las más inusuales (y lo que más me costó no fue terminar la escena lemmon, sino empezarla: no se me ocurría cómo)

¿Y por qué ellas dos? Porque Mao nunca queda bien parada en los fics, lo cual es injusto y machista. Por lo general se trata muy mal a las mujeres de las series, lo cual denota falta de originalidad y de inteligencia (las ideas que se echan a la basura por prejuicios estúpidos…) Y Emily, en lo que he leído, aparece como una chillona insulsa. Y de vuelta a que los que tienen anteojos también amamos y también deseamos. Por más que a algunas personas algunos personajes con anteojos les caigan _muy mal_, los usuarios de lentes tenemos derecho a expresarnos. Así que aquí está. Ahora que lo pienso, me hubiera gustado poner a Mariam… Pero ya está hecho. Después la pongo con Ming Ming (uh, **pobre** Kyo…)

Se me ocurrió después de ver el capítulo en donde todos los equipos se van a entrenar y las chicas dicen que debe haber al menos una en el equipo definitivo. Después se entusiasman y dicen que sería bueno que TODAS las chicas entraran (totalmente de acuerdo) a formar parte del equipo. Y como las vi tan cariñosas… Mi mente empezó a trabajar. Y ya saben, de mí pueden esperar lo que sea menos que respete a rajatabla los argumentos de las series…

De hecho, he notado que las parejas son sólo variaciones de las clásicas, y no han sugerido ninguna pareja con alguien nuevo. Los NeoBorg, los BBA Team, los Majestics, incluso los All Starz, son los únicos que han nombrado. Y sí, hay parejas inusuales que me sugirieron, pero antes van a ver OTRA pareja, una que NUNCA fue siquiera pensado, sobre todo, por la GRAN diferencia de edades… Sólo esperen.

**Escila**: Yo también me perdí muchos capítulos, incluso el final de la segunda temporada, por culpa de la facultad, pero los estudios son primero. Así que no os preocupéis.

**Ayani**: Moleste cuanto quiera, señorita. El YurixMax aparece en "La sombra de las almas" de Jendow. Me das más y más ideas de las que pensaba, así que gracias y sigua nomás, que yo escucho. La pareja Boris/Takao me la propuso también Catra Ivanov, así que pronto la verán.

**Galy**: Muchas gracias, muchacha, pero el Rai/Rei me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza hace muuuuuuuuucho tiempo. A mí también me gusta el Kai/Rei, pero hay que innovar, viste. Y al pobre de Rai siempre lo dejan afuera… Y a mí me gusta el muchachito.

**Dark**** Lilit Evolution**: ¡Tobarich! ¡Otra argentina más y ya somos tres! Si, que tanto jorobar. Si quiero lo hago, y si no les gusta, jódanse, que vengo de un país libre. Y sobre Kyo… Las diferentes opiniones son constructivas, pero... tal vez lo vuelva a poner, pero esta vez de uke. De BorcloffxKai está el fic "Relese me", y de BorcloffxBoris hay un capítulo de en "En la abadía" que ya leíste, según me dices. Y de BorisxRei también hay varias… Y yo escribo sobre parejas que NUNCA se mencionaron siguiera, pero ya me diste muchas buenas ideas… (PD: ¿Qué es Poka?)

**Miyod****/Malena**: Los alter-egos pueden dar ideas interesantes… Y debo felicitarte, esa pareja si que es original. Lamentablemente Max ya tiene pareja, y la diferencia de edades es aún mayor de lo que todos creen.

**Catra**** Ivanov**: Una pregunta (te parecerá raro pero tuve muchos exámenes en la facultad en ése entonces) Los nombres de Hitoshi y Miguel no me son familiares. Y, por cierto, busco parejas aun más inusuales que esas, como por ejemplo… Je, espera a ver el siguiente capítulo. Pero algunas son muy interesantes… Lo de Boris/Takao ya me lo propuso Ayani, así que, por aclamación popular…

Agradezco que me hayan apoyado y dado más ideas nuevas. Advierto que el próximo capítulo será de una pareja que NADIE imaginó jamás, por la GRAN diferencia de edades. ¿Una pista? Uno de ellos es del BBA Team –y no, esta vez no es Kyo- y el otro es un "adulto" que apareció, con suerte, en tres fics. Y en ninguno de ellos aparece el Yaoi, ni siquiera el Shounen Ai, así que… Hagan sus apuestas.

Una pregunta: como ya dije, por al facultad no pude ver muchos capítulos de G-Rev. ¿Cómo se llama ése muchacho de pelo verde y largo, con un círculo en la frente, que está al lado de Brookling? Es una pregunta algo tonta, pero la facultad es primero… Y es sólo el primer año.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Sol de Medianoche

Segundo capítulo

Sol de medianoche

(Dedicado a **Lady Kagura**)

-

-

Otro atardecer en Yiske.

Si algo extrañaba de su vida como humano, eso era el Sol. Ahora sólo podía ver los atardeceres, con suerte, cerca del bosque. El mismo que daba a un acantilado de forma tan abrupta, que ya había cobrado varias víctimas, pese a los carteles de advertencia. Pero él lo conocía bien, y sabía en dónde debía parar, y dónde debía estar parado. Y ahora el atardecer casi estaba por terminar.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba muchas cosas de su vida humana. Pero, más que nada, extrañaba el Sol. Pero no por el Sol mismo, sino por lo que le recordaba.

Le recordaba a Marcos.

Marcos había sido rubio, de ojos azules y de sonrisa tierna. Y había sido suyo muchas veces, hasta que se lo arrebataron. Los Destripadores de Vampiros lo atraparon, y nunca más volvió. Alguien los había descubierto, y Satoshi (1) agradecía y maldecía su suerte. Se había salvado, sí, pero no a ése ser que lo había amado. El primer y único. El que le daba sentido a su vida. El que le había ayudado a llegar hasta Yiske.

El Sol ya se había ocultado.

Satoshi pensó en darse la vuelta e irse, pero algo llamó su atención. En el mismo centro del ocaso podía ver un resplandor. Pensó en un cometa o un meteorito, pero su vuelo era muy irregular para serlo. Volaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando algo. No, era demasiado pequeño para ser un cometa, se dio cuenta Satoshi. Era otra cosa. Un ser... ¿Vivo?

Se escondió entre la espesura, vigilando a ésa cosa que cada vez se acercaba más a Yiske. Se asombró que los sistemas de escudos no lo detuvieses, y entonces pensó que se trataba de una ilusión, o de un fenómeno atmosférico. Si no era detectado, entonces no era sólido. Pero a medida que se acercaba –muy cerca de donde estaba él, pensó- pudo ver que sí era algo, o mejor dicho alguien, aunque en principio no podía ver bien por el resplandor.

Era un muchachito, poco más que un niño. Lo primero que vio fueron sus piernas y sus brazos, porque la luz que irradiaba su cabeza casi lo enceguecía. Luego vio el resto de su cuerpo, y se asombró mucho al verlo. Era hermoso. Su cabello era rojo, largo hasta la mitad de sus cintura y ondulado. Sus ojos eran dos rubíes en medio de un rostro bronceado y pecoso. Tenía dos alas con plumas rojas hechas de fuego, y a su alrededor, y cubriendo su cuerpo, había una gran cinta roja, que se mantenía cubriéndolo como si estuviera hechizada.

Parecía un ángel, pensó Satoshi, mirando con asombro cómo ése ser aterrizaba en una rama, a menos de cinco metros de él. Como estaba de costado, pudo verlo mejor: la cinta formaba algo similar a las ropas que usaban en Medio Oriente, y los dos largos extremos lo envolvían como si estuvieran sobre una flama que los hacía volar y mantenerse flotando en el aire a su alrededor. En uno de los extremos había una planeta que no pudo identificar, y en la otra estaba lo que más deseaba.

El Sol.

Apretó los puños casi inconscientemente. La luz que lo envolvía provenía, no de su cabeza, sino de su pecho, en donde estaba el corazón. Cuando se sentó sobre la rama, las cintas parecieron perder su poder. Cayeron lánguidas, hasta quedar colgando desde los hombros de ése ser. Las llamas de las alas se extinguieron, dejando plumas rojas que parecían arder cuando se movían. Todo dejó de flotar, y el ser se echó hacia atrás, cerrando sus rubíes. No eran ojos, sino rubíes: no se podía distinguir la pupila del iris, como si fuera una gran gema. Sus cabellos rojos cayeron hacia atrás, y Satoshi se extasió.

Pero no habían terminado las sorpresas. Las alas se disolvieron en una última llamarada, el pelo empezó a acortarse y se volvió rubio, repartiéndose de cualquier manera sobre la cabeza de ése ser. Su piel se volvió más pálida, y las cintas empezaron a moverse, girando a su alrededor, envolviéndolo. El Sol y ése otro planeta taparon el resplandor de su pecho, y pareció un niño rubio, de piel pecosa y algo pálida, con una remera con una estrella. Cuando abrió los ojos, Satoshi tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de asombro. Eran azules, tan azules como los ojos de Marcos. Era un ser diferente. Era... ¿humano?

Parecía ser un niño humano, pero lo que había visto le decía lo contrario. Parecía que iba a dormirse, pero se quedó allí, balanceando los pies sobre la rama por un buen rato antes de acostarse y cerrar los ojos. Parecía un angelito durmiendo.

Satoshi se quedó allí, sin osar moverse, porque creía que ése ser despertaría y se alejaría. Se quedó un buen tiempo allí, hasta que su estómago le recordó que debía cenar. Con una última mirada a aquél ser, emprendió su marcha hasta la ciudad de Yiske.

-

La siguiente vez fue más rápido, y casi salió cuando el sol podía afectarlo. Pero no le importaba. Quería ver a ése ángel de fuego, y quería oír su voz. Esta vez iba a hablarle, pero tenía miedo. Si él quería escapar, ¿podría retenerlo con sus poderes, aunque sea para tranquilizarlo? ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si sólo había sido su enorme deseo de ver a Marcos de nuevo a su lado, una ilusión causada por sus sentimientos?

Tenía que ir a averiguarlo.

Se sentó en donde había estado la noche anterior, y esperó, viendo el atardecer entre las hojas. Tenía que parecer, _debía_ hacerlo... O no sabría que hacer. Casi se quemó los ojos al ver cómo se escondía el Sol, esperando verlo aparecer, y su espera no fue en vano. De nuevo aparecía un punto luminoso que volaba de aquí para allá, como si quisiera despedirse de las olas acariciadas por el viento. Su tensión aumentó al verlo acercarse. Estaba demasiado cerca, más al descubierto de lo que había estado antes. Por un momento creyó que lo vería y que se iría, pero no lo hizo.

Pasó de largo.

Por un momento, sintió cómo una de sus plumas lo rozaba, y luego sintió cómo algo cálido se quedaba en su cabeza, liviano como una pluma. Y _era una pluma_, una de las plumas de ése ángel de fuego. No estaba en llamas, lo que le llamó la atención. Tal vez se apagaban si se las separaba de su dueño... ¿O no había sido casualidad? ¿Acaso sabía que él estaba allí, espiándolo?

_¿Acaso tenía una oportunidad?_

No sabía si ir o quedarse. El riesgo era muy grande: si todo había sido malinterpretado, perdería a su ángel para siempre. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Apretó fuerte la pluma contra su pecho, y empezó a caminar hacia donde –suponía- estaba ése ángel rubio. Los nervios le impedían hacer silencio, y paró varias veces antes de poder caminar en silencio. Pero sentía que igual podía oírlo. Ése ángel lo estaba oyendo, y no sabía si aún estaba ahí. Deseaba que aún no se hubiera marchado, pero no sabría qué hacer cuando lo encontrara. Todos sus años de experiencia se habían ido al diablo con sólo mirar a ése angelito, tan igual a su Marcos y tan diferente a la vez...

El claro en el que suponía que estaba el chico estaba vacío, un gran disco verde iluminado por la luz de la Luna. Se sintió vacío, al ver de nuevo ésa Luna, que le pareció mucho más fría que nunca. Todavía tenía la pluma en la mano, pero no podía sentir lo suave que era, como las telas que vestían los sultanes de Medio Oriente.

Se sintió derrotado.

Alguien se rió con suavidad.

Levantó la vista por donde había venido y allí estaba, todavía en su forma de ángel de fuego, pero sin brillar. Sus alas eran de un rojo algo diferente al de sus cintas, que colgaban sin luz de los hombros del chico. Se reía de él. ¿O es que aún había esperanza?

-Hola- dijo Satoshi, sin saber si ése chico entendía su idioma.

-Hola- dijo él, sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Alguien que viene del desierto y del fuego-

-Eres... ¿humano?-

-Lo era, pero ya no- Dios, su sonrisa lo hechizaba.

-¿Por qué apareces cuando el Sol se esconde?-

Más risas. No eran de burla, sino de alegría.

-Es mi hora de descanso-

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?-

-¿Y tú, hijo del Agua? ¿Podrías decirme el tuyo?-

-¿Hijo del Agua?-

-El elemento de la medianoche, la muerte, los espíritus, la piel pálida y el cabello negro como la misma noche y suave como las sedas de China con las que se viste. Y yo soy del Fuego-

-¿Y tú eres hijo del Fuego?- algo le empezaba a doler. El pecho le empezaba a doler.

-Soy uno de los nacidos bajo el signo del Fuego. No soy ni elegido ni hijo, soy un enviado en la Tierra-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre humano era Maximilliam Mizuhara. Pero ahora soy Febo. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy Satoshi-

-Vampiro japonés, emigrado a Europa antes de la explosión... – Satoshi se sorprendió, y retrocedió un paso. ¿Quién era ese chico? –Ya lo sé, no te preocupes, no tomamos bando en éste mundo. Tranquilo-

Su sonrisa fue lo que más lo convenció. Su voz, siempre su voz alegre, todo en él irradiaba alegría. Hasta el bosque oscuro parecía iluminarse cuando él hablaba, cuando sonreía, o simplemente por estar allí.

-¿Qué eras?- era una indiscreción, peor la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

-¿Qué era? Um, es largo de explicar... – Febo hizo silencio por un rato, pensando. Sus ojos rojos se cerraron, sin dejar de sonreír. Brillaban como una fogata en medio de la oscuridad, pensó Satoshi –Mejor no te digo. Sólo debes saber que antes, mucho antes, fui humano-

-

Ahora ya tenía motivos de sobra para ir a bosque, todos los amaneceres. Mejor dicho, tenía UN motivo para ir: tenía la piel tostada y las alas, el cabello y los ojos color rubí. Y aparecía cada atardecer cuando el Sol desaparecía.

El Sol.

Lo único que extrañaba de su vida humana.

No, ahora se daba cuenta que eso no era lo que más extrañaba. Extrañaba el sentir calor, ya sea el del Sol o el de otro ser a tu lado, que hiciera sentirse en las nubes y sin ganas de volver. Como si todo fuera fácil y simple, y lo único importante era ése ser. Pero no el calor del sexo, no, sólo el simple calor del cariño. Y ése niño le recordaba a Marcos. A su Marcos.

Y Marcos le recordaba a su hijo. A su único hijo. Desde que se había convertido en vampiro no lo había vuelto a ver, y suponía que debía haber muerto. Su mujer y su hermano se fueron a otro país, y no volvió a saber de ellas. Le agradeció mucho a su hermano todo lo que hizo por su familia, aunque nunca pudiera decírselo. Y luego de unos siglos, había pasado lo de Yiske. Y allí estaba ahora, trabajando en el Senado. Al menos, por el tiempo que los escudos de la isla soportaran los ataques de los Destripadores de vampiros.

Fue entonces cuando lo asaltó un pensamiento que lo llenó de terror. ¿Y si Febo era una de las tantas criaturas que los Destripadores intentaban hacer entrar en Yiske? No, no podía ser, no con ésa sonrisa que le recordaba a su hijo. Y a Marcos. Pero Marcos no había sido su hijo, en ninguna forma, sino su pareja. O casi, porque los separaron al poco tiempo.

La terrible posibilidad lo dejó helado. Y cuando se repuso, una mano en su hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse. Estaba saliendo de su trabajo, y al voltearse, vio a Shigeru Igarashi (2), el presidente del senado.

-Estuvo cinco minutos estático. ¿Le pasa algo?- le preguntó, con voz fría.

-No señor, es que pensé en algo que me dejó en ése estado- respondió a su superior.

-Acompáñeme a mi oficina, por favor- dijo

Satoshi no entendía por qué. Había terminado su trabajo y en una hora amanecería. Y quería ir a ver a Febo cuanto antes. Pero igual obedeció: no podía retenerlo por más de diez minutos, y eso le daba tiempo para llegar a su casa. Igarashi se sentó tras su escritorio y Satoshi del otro lado, esperando.

-Me he enterado, señor, que ha estado viéndose con... alguien especial, un forastero- empezó Igarashi. Satoshi se tensó. Él sabía –Y ése forastero aparenta tener ciertos... poderes que podría resultar perjudiciales para la isla, si mal no me han informado-

Satoshi guardó silencio.

-Además, sé que ése muchachito ha entablado una... amistad con usted, y que le ha hablado muchas veces-

Más silencio.

-Le debo recordar que las violaciones a las normas de seguridad son castigadas severamente... Más siendo un miembro del Senado-

-¿Adónde quiere llegar, señor?- Satoshi quería terminarlo rápido.

-Bien, señor Satoshi, el tema es que no podemos permitir que ése ser siga viniendo- dijo, juntando los dedos de sus manos, poyando los codos sobre su escritorio –Así que le sugiero que le diga que no vuelva más, o se tomarán acciones... Más fuertes-

Silencio.

-Es usted un ser racional, y se ha ganado un sitio en el Senado. Sé que es inteligente, y que entiende la seguridad de la isla –y de todos sus habitantes- está por encima de los intereses particulares... ¿Entendió, señora Satoshi?-

-Sí señor-

-

No era justo. Buda no podía ser tan injusto. No podía quitarle a su hijo y a su pareja, a ambos reunidos en una sola persona, cuando apenas empezaba a conocerlas. Nunca habían estado a menos de dos metros uno del otro, pero, aún así, podía sentir la calidez que irradiaba Febo. Debía decirle todo lo que sucedía.

Pero al ver su carita sonriendo, con la inocencia de su hijo y todo el amor de Marcos, no pudo soportarlo. Empezó a llorar antes de poder decirle una sola palabra, y no pudo hablar. Cuando escuchó moverse las hojas de los árboles, pensó que Febo se había ido, avergonzado de ver llorar a un hombre. Pero no, no había sido así, y se dio cuenta cuando sintió a Febo acercarse y abrazarlo.

-No llores Satoshi... Me recuerdas a papá-

¿Cómo?

-No llores Satoshi-

Su cuerpo era cálido, tan cálido como el Sol al mediodía en verano. ¿Cómo podría lastimarlo, aunque se desahogara con eso? Se contuvo y lo abrazó, y sintió que su hijo y Marcos estaban con él.

-Quiero que veas algo antes que me vaya- dijo Febo.

-¿Qué?-

-Sé que te causo problemas, así que esta será la última vez que vendré en cuerpo y alma a Yiske. Por eso quiero que veas de dónde vengo, y eso que te ha sido negado-

Satoshi asintió, sin entender. Y meno entendería lo que pasaría después.

Febo lo hizo levantarse y empezó a caminar, con su ropa de árabe ondeando sobre su cuerpo. El Sol estaba fuerte, y la arena del desierto sólo podía ser vencida por los camellos, pero hasta ésos animales necesitaban agua de tanto en tanto. El oasis en el que estaban daba algo de sombra, pero Satoshi sintió que parte de él estaba al Sol.

Estaba sintiendo el Sol 

Cuando ésa información llegó a su cerebro, Febo le ofreció un coco para que se refrescara. Satoshi también tenía ropas árabes, y la leve brisa del desierto las movía. Podía sentir el Sol sobre su piel, y la leche de coco le sabía diferente a como la recordaba. No estaba en un cuero de humano, pero tampoco en uno de vampiro.

-Así es como yo siento. No te preocupes- dijo, al ver la sorpresa de Satoshi –todo regresará a la normalidad cuando regresemos-

Febo subió a uno de los camellos, y le indicó a Satoshi que hiciera lo mismo. El Sol no lo dañaba, y la ropa que tenía parecía como si se la hubiera puesto minutos antes. No transpiraba pese al gran calor que reinaba en el desierto.

-¿Adónde vamos?- quiso saber.

-Al lugar en donde vivo- dijo Febo, sin darse vuelta.

Siguieron por horas eternas, pero el Sol no descendía. Tampoco el calor. De tanto en tanto, una brisa caliente les acariciaba el rostro.

Febo iba adelante, siempre adelante, y su sombra casi desaparecía bajo el Sol, siempre al mediodía. De tanto en tanto, paraban y Febo le daba leche de cabra para beber. No se sentía cansado ni acalorado, pese a que el Sol le castigaba la poca piel que quedaba al descubierto. Empezaba a invadirle una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, y tardó bastante en reconocerla: era alegría. Febo era un pequeño Sol de medianoche.

Él era su Sol de medianoche.

-

A lo lejos se perfiló una torre. Al acercarse, Satoshi pudo ver que era la torre de un palacio árabe. Cuando se fueron acercando a la ciudad, pudo ver las casas y el mercado. Era una ciudad del desierto, de las épocas de Jesucristo, y hubiera sido exactamente igual si no fuera por un detalle.

No había ninguna persona.

Las frutas, los peces, las joyas, las telas, todo estaba allí, a disposición de quien quisiera comprarlas, pero no había vendedores, compradores o peatones. Los únicos seres vivos eran ellos dos, y sus camellos. No se escuchaba sonido humano, pero a medida que se acercaban al palacio una música empezó a oírse. A Satoshi le vinieron a la mente las famosas odaliscas, las bailarinas de Medio Oriente, con sus cuerpos cubiertos de velos...

-Aquí es, Satoshi- dijo Febo, sacándolo de su sueño.

Satoshi se despabiló. La música se oía con más fuerza, y no se sorprendió demasiado al ver que estaban entrando en el palacio. Las puertas se abrían solas, y, sin embargo, no se veía mecanismo que hiciera eso posible. Dejaron los camellos en el establo y entraron al palacio.

Su ropa había cambiado de nuevo. Satoshi notó que ahora estaba vestido como en Yiske, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que Febo no estaba a su lado. La música no había cesado, y empezó a seguirla por habitaciones y salas, una más lujosa que la otra. Elefantes de jade, cortinas con esmeraldas, copas con diamantes, nada lo sorprendía ahora. Veía todo eso, pero en su cabeza sólo estaba la idea de encontrar a Febo.

Cuando la música se hizo más fuerte, entendió que había llegado. Era la habitación más grande de todas, y no era difícil adivinar cual era.

La habitación del sultán.

La habitación de Febo.

Entró por la enorme puerta, y la música se escuchó más fuerte. Era como entrar a un horno, no sólo porque el calor había aumentado, sino porque todo era de color rojo. Las paredes, el techo, las cortinas, el piso, la mesa con dos copas, las alfombras y los velos que descendían del techo y cubrían los almohadones sobre los que descansaba Febo.

Sí, allí estaba Febo, vestido como un príncipe. Satoshi comprobó, esta vez sin asombrarse, que él estaba vestido como un rey. Y entendió cuál era el sentimiento que le generaba Febo.

Era amor.

Amor de un padre por su hijo.

Avanzó hasta llegar a Febo, quien aún estaba despierto. Se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó, sintiendo cómo su pequeño corazón latía con su misma intensidad. Febo necesitaba a su padre tanto como él necesitaba a su hijo. Y ese era el regalo que quería darle. Se durmieron abrazados, en medio de ése palacio desierto, en un mundo que –Satoshi no lo sabía- podía estar en su mismo planeta o no estar en ninguno a la vez.

-

El anochecer lo sorprendió en su casa. Sorprendido, miró a su lado, pero Febo no estaba allí. Estaba solo en su cama, y con su ropa de dormir. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero entonces su mano tocó algo bajo las sábanas. Un objeto plano y puntiagudo. Lo sacó para verlo a la luz, y de inmediato entendió todo. Era el mismo que colgaba de sus cintas rojas, al lado del planeta Marte. Max se despedía de él.

Allí estaba su Sol de oro.

-

-

(1) NO, NO ES EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL JAPONÉS. Nos lo conocimos como Sanguinex. Puse este nombre porque me pareció mas adecuado.

(2) Este es el nombre del vampiro que aparece en "Proyecto Web" (Dragones de Madera) originalmente, aunque en la adaptación al formato Fic se haya cambiado por Balkov.

Bueno, os dije que la diferencia de edades iba a ser grande... Pero se equivocaron cuando dije uno de los integrantes del BBA Team. Yo decía el equipo original, pero ahora sí salió una que no había pensado: TakaoJazzman, o JazzmanTakao. Hum... Buenas ideas. Pero ésta vez decidí hacerlo sólo Shounen Ai y no Yaoi, porque... bueno, la pederastia no me gusta para nada. Además, queda la intriga sobre los sentimientos de Satoshi hasta el final.

Hace mucho tiempo que venía con la idea de que Max fuera una especia de ángel de fuego, por más que su elemento en la serie es el agua. Me lo imaginaba con Elemento Fuego, rodeado de cintas rojas que volaban libres en todas direcciones, mientras él estaba en medio, sonriendo (¡¡¡hanyaaaaaaaaaaaan, quiero a Maxie!!!) El único detalle es que en los cinco elementos chinos –en los que me baso para crear- tanto el Agua como el Fuego están representado pro deidades femeninas. La Tierra es una mujer, el Metal es un hombre y la Madera también. Pero bueno, ya que estábamos, lo puse así. Yo soy media rara, vieron.

Esta es otra de las historias de Yiske, la isla de los vampiros. Para más info lean "Dragones de Tierra" de mi autoría, ahí se explica todo. Es otra de mis ideas locas, pero bueno, mi imaginación no está controlada del todo... Y hablando de ideas, yo no empiezo a escribir un capítulo si no termino el anterior. O sea, que no escribo este mientras que escribo otro capítulo, porque así acumulo ideas y no se mezclan las tramas.

Esto me gustó, porque recibí más rewiews que en el capítulo anterior. Pero no voy a hacer de esto algo hecho sólo por tener muchos rewiews (por más que me gustaría) sino que quiero hacer algo de calidad. Si, y con Yaoi y Yuri de por medio, porque voy a poner más parejas Yuri, gracias a que me dieron ideas. Va a aparecer el nombre de quien me dio la pareja al final de cada capítulo, dedicado a ésa persona. Si señores y señoritas, así que den ideas nomás.

Este capítulo va para mi compatriota **Lady Kagura**, a la que le conté de qué iba la cosa y le gustó. Lo prometido es deuda, y por ti lo terminé a tiempo.

**M. G.**: ¡Amiga! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Hablando de eso, ví la película "Besando a Jessica Stein" y lo que no me gustó fue el final. ¿Para cuándo una buena película de lesbianas en donde terminen como pareja? Es cierto, hay mucho chico en la serie, pero yo siempre encuentro algo por ahí. Lamento mucho decirte que hay bastante de KaiMax, pero gracias por la sugerencia. Chus!

**Ayani**: Siempre y cuando hagas críticas constructivas, moleste cuanto quiera. Yo nunca había leído un Fic Yuri, y menos con lemmon completo, así que dije "ma sí, lo hago" y ya vistes. ¿Así que un trío? Hum... Eso sí que esta bueno. Ya me diste la idea de hacer un capítulo con un trío. Y como ves, la diferencia de edades es aún mayor de lo que pensaban todos... ¡Danke por tu rewiew!

**Kiri Miyamoto**: ¡Holas Kiri! OO ¿Cómo que el segundo? ¿Dónde está el primero? ¿Quién es el/la autor/a? ¡EXIJO SABER QUIÉN ME QUITO LA ORIGINALIDAD! Juro que pensé que era la primera, snif... Pero bueno, así es la vida. Tu sobrino sí que captó la onda, porque las parejas me gustaron la mayoría, excepto el YuriRei y el BorisKai –ya hay de ésas parejas- Y como ves, no fue ése personaje, al parecer todos pensaron que yo hablaba del último BBA Team, pero yo hablaba del primero. Como vez, éste personaje no sale casi nunca, salvo en "Fuego, hielo y bronceador" Así que... Gracias por tu rewiew.

**Silverhell**: OO Cuanto respeto... Sie, me encantó la escena de Emily pegándole el raquetazo a Bill... Ojito con ofender a las chicas, niños, que tenemos garras y dientes y podemos morder. El de KingRaul ni lo había pensado, lo voy a considerar (este Fic por lo visto va para largo) Lo que más me gustó es que no sólo te fijaste en la última serie, sino en las otras. Bien, eso me gusta. Y la que más me gustó fue la de Rei/Mystel, así que pronto lo verás, en tres o cuatro capítulos más (hay una lista de espera que ya estaba planeada) Chus!

**Damika Hiwatari**: ¡Ese, Gartland! Ese quiero usarlo pronto... Pero hay una larga lista de espera. Pero igual lo voy a poner, tarde o temprano. ¿Y por qué Gartland y Brookling tienen nombres de ciudades en la versión yanqui? Gracias por el rewiew.

**Catra Ivanov**: Por supuesto que lo hice, yo nunca dejo Fic inconcluso (y si lo está, no lo publico hasta no saber más o menos el final) Lo de las parejas inusuales va muy en serio, convéncete con este capítulo. Yo he leído Yuris, pero suavecitos, casi en susurros, muy tímidos y sin escenas explícitas como las que describí. El tema es que no conozco a todos los personajes de G-Rev, porque estaba en épocas de finales y parciales, y la facu es primero. Revisé tu página y me sirvió muchísimo, te lo agradezco un montón. Ye tengo una lista de parejas, pero no te preocupes, que tarde o temprano tus parejas van a aparecer.

**Dark Lilith Evolution**: U ¡Gracias por aclarármelo! Tenía muchas dudas, porque tenía finales y parciales de la facu y bueno... Tengo mis prioridades, sabrás entender. Hablando de Hitoshi, en el Manga aparece desde el primer tomo, incluso vi una imagen de él en Internet. Cierto, tanto Mao como Emily están mejor en G-Rev, no sólo en el aspecto físico. ¿En serio os gustó el inicio? Fue lo que más me costó del lemmon. Yo soy feminista, y no me molesta demostrarlo. Y más siendo de un país tan vapuleado como argentina (aunque tenemos "suerte", considerando otros países de América Latina) ¡Y no se vale que digas que una amiga escribió un Fic si yo no puedo leerlo! ¡Quiero leer!

Yo también leí ése de Pyro, pero eso quiere decir que _ya hay un Fic de ellos_, pero si, como me dijeron, hay uno de Mao y Emily anterior al mío... Puede ser. Ma, si, lo hago, yo también quiero verlos juntos. Es más, ése Fic de Pyro me gustó tanto que me lo bajé a mi compu. Mandame un mail así te doy mi dirección, pero os advierto que no estoy en Paraná y que hasta fines de Febrero no voy a estar por allí. Mandame un mail y arreglamos.

**B. Tiamat atardecer**: Otra màs! Que alguien me diga DONDE está el otro EmilyMao de una vez, che! La conversaciòn saliò asi nomàs, as� que tan rara no debe ser. Y como ves no, no fue el abuelo. Eso de tr�os es buena idea... Ya lo voy a poner en pràctica.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Ella

Tercer capítulo

Ella

-

-

Ni el helado tenía sabor dulce. Todo parecía haberse vuelto una masa sin sabor ni olor, y eso cuando comía algo. En un principio Ozuma lo atribuyó a la coquetería femenina, a ésa fase en la adolescencia en donde las muchachas siempre hacen dieta, por más que Marian tuviera dieciocho años y supuestamente ya había pasado esa etapa. Pero cuando Marian rechazó una cita con Max después de medio año de noviazgo, Ozuma entendió que la situación era muy grave.

Y ella no decía nada. Se encerraba en su silencio, sin ganas de nada, a veces sin siquiera salir de su habitación. Rodeada de muchachos, era comprensible que no entendieran lo que le pasaba. A veces, cuando tenía su período, no salía de la cama sino era para algo indispensable. El Beyblade ya no significaba nada para ella, ni siquiera su Bestia Bit. Y cuando empezó a ponerse pálida por no salir a ningún lugar, Ozuma tomó una decisión.

Y le dolía saber que no tenía el poder para hacerla sentir bien. Pero sí sabía quién lo tenía. Como aún estaban todos en Japón, no fu difícil encontrarlo. Había oído que él era el mejor para escuchar y dar consejos, y sabía que Marian sería sincera con él. Además, pronto partiría a China y Marian tendría la conciencia tranquila. Un peso menos en su vida.

-

Esperó hasta que Rei saliera al jardín solo, y entonces saltó la pared del patio de Takao. El chino se sorprendió al verlo, pero al darse cuenta que Ozuma no quería una beybatalla, esperó a que le dijera el motivo de su visita.

-Necesito que ayudes a alguien- dijo Ozuma, seco.

¿A quién- preguntó Rei.

-Es una chica, y sé que las vas a escuchar-

¿Es Marian¿Quieres que llame a Max-

-Dije que te necesito a vos, no a Max. Ahora vamos-

¿Puedes decirme qué le pasa-

-Pasa que ya no tiene más ganas de vivir, y parte de la culpa es de Max-

¿Cómo-

-Vamos y que ella te explique-

Rei lo siguió hasta la casa en donde ahora vivían los Saint Shields. Ozuma no le dijo nada durante la caminata, ni siquiera lo tocó o lo miró, pero sabía que el chino lo seguía. Él no era de abandonar a alguien que le pidiera ayuda, y menos cuando tenía algo que ver con sus compañeros de equipo. Ozuma abrió la puerta, y lo llevó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Marian. Los otros integrantes del grupo no estaban, o simulaban no estar cerca, porque no vieron ni oyeron a nadie. Ozuma le había dicho a Marian que se vistiera, que él traería a alguien para que ella pudiera hablar. Sabía que ella le había hecho caso, y esperaba que Rei pudiera sacarle algo de lo que le pasaba.

-Marian, va a entrar. Más vale que estés lista- dijo Ozuma, y dejó pasar a Rei.

-

La habitación no estaba oscura, pese a que las ventanas estaban cerradas, sino iluminada por la luz del foco del techo. Era una habitación simple, con una cama, una mesa de luz, un armario, una mesa japonesa y dos almohadones a los lados. Marian estaba sentada sobre uno, cabizbaja. No levantó la vista cuando oyó que se abría la puerta, ni tampoco cuando Rei se sentó frente a ella. Después de un largo silencio, Rei habló.

-Marian¿qué es lo que te sucede- se lo dijo con voz suave, para que se sintiera segura.

Durante un buen rato, ella calló. Evaluaba si decírselo todo o seguir callada, pero luego entendió que si no hablaba, explotaría. Así que levantó un poco la cabeza y empezó a hablar.

-Hace unos años, cuando tenía quince, me encontré con una página en Internet, sobre una chica llamada Meiling. Era una muchacha china que quería ser famosa, y ponía sus canciones en la red, para que la gente la escuchara y opinara. Yo... escuché sus canciones, y le mandé un correo. Esperaba que me respondiera, pero su respuesta me golpeó-

¿Fue muy dura contigo- quiso saber Rei.

Marian le alcanzó una hora donde estaba impreso un correo electrónico. El remitente era desconocido, sólo figuraba como "Mei Ling" Decía así:

-

"Hola Sirena¿como estás? Espero que bien.

Pues si tu fuiste tan amable de enviarme tu opinión, como crees que no lo iba a publicar. Una vez mas te agradezco por permitirme ponerlo en la página. Nop, no soy japonesa, soy china.

No tiene nada de malo que te gusten las Idol Singers (1), es muy natural –aunque yo aspiro a ser más que sólo una moda-. Ahora hay personas de mente cerrada que piensan que toda chica que quiere cantar es sólo una niña con ambiciones de niña, lo cual es totalmente absurdo, tu actúa de acuerdo a lo que tu pienses, ok?

¿Haz hecho un songfic de mi canción "Claro de Luna"? Me parece increíble, nunca había visto un songfic de una canción original mía. ¿Podrías decirme donde puedo leerlo?

No tienes que agradecerme, yo soy la que te agradece lo que haz hecho, en verdad lo hago.

Si en algo puedo ayudarte tu avísame y yo encantado haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte.

Cuidare mucho y nos vemos.

Una muchacha feliz de tener la oportunidad de conocerte

Mei Ling"

-

-Era más dulce y amable de lo que me esperaba, y después empezamos a escribirnos y pasaron los años y ella empezaba a ser conocida y... Y ella decía que era gracias a mí, que siempre la apoyaba, pero ella tenía una dulzura y una frescura tan... Era tan _linda_ conmigo, como nadie lo había sido, que nos hicimos amigas enseguida. Eso fue hace años, después que nos derrotaran ustedes, y yo necesitaba alguien en quien confiar, una amiga, pero las pocas chicas que había de mi edad eran demasiado... _diferentes_ como para entenderme, y me lastimaron-

Rei escuchaba, paciente.

-Nunca me dijo de qué ciudad provenía, porque vivía viajando por todas partes. A veces enviaba postales, nos escribíamos cartas cuando ella estaba una semana en alguna ciudad, y esperaba mis cartas antes de irse. Y me sentí muy bien, porque tenía una amiga, una amiga fiel después de todo, y por un par de años las cosas anduvieron muy bien: yo me sentía comprendida, y ella me contaba todos su secretos, y sus sueños... -

Le pasó otra hoja, y Rei leyó:

-

"Buenos días mi querida y hermosa amiga

¿Cómo estás? Espero, deseo y quiero que te encuentres de maravilla ya que otra cosa no mereces, y lo sé porque asi es como me siento cada vez que pienso en ti y en cada uno de los hermosos gestos que has tenido para mi.

Hoy día en la mañana regresé de mi concierto, y mientras estaba en la cocina me dio por curiosear las cartas que habían llegado mientras no estaba y no sabes cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que entre las cartitas había una para mi y mucho más especial fue el ver que era tuya (tu sabes lo especial que eres para mi). Te agradezco mucho, querida Marian por ese hermoso gesto que tanto significado tuvo para mi.

En tu cartita, aparte de poder conocer tu letra (me encanta saber cada vez un poquito mas de ti ), pude ver y tener en mis manos uno de tus dibujos, me refiero al de la Sirena También, finalmente, pude tener una fotito tuya, al verte me sorprendiste, es que te ves realmente bien en la foto no es que con cabello corto no te hayas visto atractiva, es sólo que ahora te ves mejor . Tu abuela tiene un jardín muy hermoso, y obviamente al estar tu ahí pues eso hace que se vea mejor aún, pero bueno, tu me entiendes :)

Por otro lado, me alegra que mi cartita llego a tus manos, ahora ya sé que puedo enviar diversas cositas sin temor a que se pierdan o

Me alegra saber que haya podido ayudarte en las pruebas que tenias y a superar los bajones que a veces uno tiene sabes que tu amistad también siempre me hace alegrarme y esforzarme mas amiga mia :)

Entiendo que muchos quieran sentarse junto a ti en las pruebas, a mi también me gustaría es que uno se siente tranquilo a tu lado, y bueno a quien no le gusta sentirse bien, no?

Bueno querida Marian, ya me despido, pero sabes que así la cartita se termine igual seguiré pensando en ti y deseándote lo mejor ya que eres alguien muy especial para mi, eso lo sabes perfectamente Cualquier cosita sabes que yo encantada te ayudo en lo que puedo.

Nos vemos.

Tu amiga encantado de serlo

Mei Ling"

-

¿Entiendes ahora- quiso saber Marian –Pero eso no fue... Eso fue antes, y pensaba que era otra cosa. Leé esto-

-

"Muy buenos días mi querida Marian¿como estás mi bella amiga? Como siempre, espero que te encuentres muy pero muy bien Después de todo sabes que para ti sólo tengo buenos deseitos :)

No quise escribirte antes de llamarte una vez más ya que habían cositas que quería saber y que prefería aclarar por telefonito. Pensé que habían varias cositas y dudas en tu cabecita y por eso quería resolverlas, después de todo en tu blog habían varias cositas muy importantes, quería asegurarme ya que sabes que te quiero y pues si puedo ayudarte con todo gusto lo hago O

Todavía hay un par de dudas en mi cabecita y hay varias cositas que contar, lo que si te pido por favor Marian es que si tienes alguna duda (cualquiera que sea) me la digas (si quieres claro), por que no me gusta que tengas duditas, y no vayas a temer que voy a desaparecer o irme o molestarme, por que sabes que eso no sucederá y si no lo sabes pues ahora ya lo sabes O

Empecemos por decirte que me gustó muchísimo hablar contigo la semanita pasada, aparte de que me encanta hablar contigo y escuchar tu muy hermosa voz pues la verdad te ves más radiante, mas linda, mas pura, digamos que eres mas tu, al menos así te he notado, me alegraste muchísimo al hablar conmigo pues eso lo sabes bien O

Por otro lado, mientras mas hablo de ti y mientras mas te conozco me doy cuenta que no sé casi nada de ti y que hay muchas cositas de ti que desconozco, pero créeme que estoy totalmente dispuesta a conocerlas (siempre que tu me lo permitas obviamente) Además, tu me conoces y sabes que nunca traicionaría la confianza que me tienes Marian, de eso puedes estar súper hyper recontra archi turbo segura

Una vez más te agradezco que me hayas dado la dirección de tu blog Marian, no sólo por toda la confianza que eso representa sino que supe muchísimo de ti y eso me gustó bastante Es cierto, te confieso que me hubiese gustado que algunas cositas me las dijeses directamente, pero tu tuviste tus razones para no hacerlo, además nadie puede cambiar el pasado por lo que no hay problema en ese sentido tampoco.

Ya que hablamos del blog, bueno, déjame decirte que una de mis primeras reacciones al ir leyendo (leí de cositas más antiguas a más nuevas) fue sorprenderme mucho (por diversas razones mucha gente que me vio me dijeron que no me habían visto tan feliz en todo el año O.O ), tanto por las cositas que pensabas como por las que decías, hacías y te habían sucedido.

Una última preguntita, no es que te critique o censure, ya que tu eres la dueña de tus actos, pero por que quisiste despistarme o confundirme respecto a lo que sentías? (si no quieres no tienes que decirlo).

Por otro lado, hay una cosita que quisiera saber¿Piensas que juego con tus sentimientos?. Si por el momento no quieres responder hasta pensar bien las cosas pues no tienes que hacerlo. Sabes que no te obligo a nada, así que tómate todo el tiempo que tu quieras y necesites, sabes que yo con gusto espero, al menos a ti si y recuerda que antes que nada soy tu amigo y que no estoy para darte problemas mi querida Laurita.

Por otro lado, siguiendo con la costumbre de a veces pensar en voz alta, no es un consejo, ni critica, simplemente eso, un pensamiento, antes que una pareja necesitas alguien con quien compartir ciertas cositas, alguien con quien te agrade conversar y con quien te sientas segura, alguien a quien le puedas contar tus problemitas sin temor, alguien en quien te puedas apoyar y que por ende se apoye en ti. Alguien así es realmente difícil de conseguir, pero una vez que se hace pues la vida parece muchísimo mas fácil, pero bueno, eso es lo que pensaba ahorita y siempre es bueno decir lo que pensamos (o al menos ahora lo fue ) así que no tengo problemitas en hacerlo O

Bueno mi querida Marian, una vez más te agradezco el haberme permitido conocerte más a través de tu blog, me encantó leer bastantes cositas de ti, con tal de saber de ti yo me alegro, y es algo por lo que también te agradezco mucho o

Bueno, ahora si me despido mi hermosa amiga.

Cuídate muchísimo y para lo que quieras sabes que puedes contar conmigo; lo único que te digo es que a veces no me doy cuenta de las cosas, sabes que antes que nada soy tu amiguito y decidas lo que decidas yo estoy para apoyarte O

Nos vemos.

Tu amiguita que te quiere muchísimo y disfruta los momentos contigo

Mei Ling"

-

¿Sabes lo que le dije antes que me enviara ése correo- preguntó Marian. Rei esperó –Le dije que me había enamorado de ella, pero Mei Ling debió de pensar que era un amor de niña, no un real... Fue la primera y única vez que sentí amor, y estuve tres días en las nubes antes de decírselo. Ella me decía que cuando encontrara a la persona a quien amara todo iría bien, porque ¿quién no querría estar a mi lado? Es más, hasta me había preguntado si estaba en tal fecha porque quería venir a visitarme. Y pasó eso-

¿Qué sucedió después- pregunto Rei, dejando las hojas a un lado.

-Mei Ling no me escribió más. Dijo "no vayas a temer que voy a desaparecer o irme o molestarme, por que sabes que eso no sucederá" y no me escribió más. Vinimos a Tokio y traté de concentrarme en nuestra misión, pero nada sirvió- Marian ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en un brazo, sobre la mesa, escondiendo su rostro a Rei. Su voz era triste, la más triste que había escuchado el chino –Y cuando un pajarito me dijo que Max estaba enamorado de mí y sufría porque sospechaba que yo amaba a otra persona que ni siquiera estaba a mi lado, decidí intentarlo, y nos hicimos novios. Creí que había madurado, que Mei Ling había sido el último de mis cuentos de hadas, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que no era así.

"Y no dejo de preguntarme si Mei Ling alguna vez sospechó de mí. ¿Habrá pensado siquiera una vez la cantidad de veces que estuve a punto de dejar todo e ir con ella¿O las veces en que pensé matarme, pero siempre recordaba que yo no era una cobarde para dejar la vida que yo mismo había elegido antes de nacer¿O que no siento nada similar a lo que sentí hace unos meses¿O que ahora no sé qué hacer, porque Max está muy enamorado y yo siento que la historia se volverá a repetir, pero con otra persona¿O que cada vez que vuelvo de una salida con Max me siento horrible, y no quiero salir más, pero cuando él me llama no puedo decirle que no-

¿Y qué piensas hacer-

-Es que ahí no termina todo-

¿No-

-No. Hace una semana descubrí quién era Mei Ling. Ahora tiene un nombre artístico que tal vez te suene familiar: _Ming Ming_. He ido a sus conciertos, esperando que me vea, pero no sé por qué lo hago, si con eso me lastima más. ¿Entiendes Rei? Amo a quien no me ama, y no puedo amar a quien me ama. Eso es lo que me mata, y no quiero que nadie más resulte lastimado-

-

Hubo un largo silencio. Marian empezó a sollozar y Rei la abrazó, para que se desahogara. Era un problema serio, y más para quien había sido rechazada por su primer amor. Rei no había pensado que Marian fuera bisexual, pero no le importaba: el amor no conoce barreras, salvo el propio corazón. Después de un largo rato, la chica se calmó.

¿Te sientes mejor ahora- le preguntó Rei.

-Sí- dijo Marian, secándose las lágrimas. Levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos –Gracias-

¿Quieres que te ayude-

-Quédate un poco más conmigo-

Rei no sabía si quería decir algo más.

-Quiero saber cómo es levantarse y tener a alguien al lado, en la misma cama. ¿Podrías... dormir conmigo- preguntó la chica, algo avergonzada.

¿Dormir-

-Sí, solo eso. Por favor Rei, duerme conmigo en mi cama y abrázame como si me amaras-

-Bueno... si es sólo dormir, no hay problema. Pero deberé avisarles a mis compañeros de equipo para que no se preocupen, y buscaré algo de mi ropa de dormir-

-

Rei salió por un momento, y Marian se puso su ropa de dormir. Se acomodó en su cama, esperando, decidida a no dormirse sin que Rei hubiese regresado. Apenas eran las siete de la tarde, pero ella quería dormir, y mucho. Si bien no salía de su habitación, había dormido poco y nada desde que Ming Ming la había rechazado. Se ponía maquillaje para que nadie viera las huellas que le causaba el insomnio, y Max se había sorprendido por eso. Pero cuando habló con Rei, él pudo ver cómo había cambiado su rostro. Parecía casi muerta.

La puerta se abrió y entró Rei, ya cambiado del todo. Puso su ropa sobre uno de los almohadones, al lado de sus zapatos, y se metió en la cama con Marian. Él nunca había estado con una chica en la misma cama, y aún era virgen, pero trató de no ponerse nervioso. Era Marian. Necesitaba su ayuda y a él no le gustaba abandonar a las personas que lo necesitaban. Abrazó a Marian por la espalda, y ella apoyó sus manos sobra las de él. Trató de imaginarse que quien la abrazaba era Ming Ming, pero sabía que no era ella. Y sabía que no quería nada con Rei. Ella quería perder su virginidad con Ming Ming, pero ella no iba a viajar miles de kilómetros para estar con una niña despechada.

"Ella" era inalcanzable.

-

-

(1) Una Idol Singer es, en Japón, una muchachita joven, por lo general de menos de 18 años, que aparece con una gran pompa publicitaria y que, por lo general, no pasan más allá del single. Aparecen de repente y se opacan a los pocos meses.

Esta no es una historia inventada. Es real. Y como mi querida amiga Laurelindorilan me dijo que si no lo sacaba iba a explotar, lo pong ac�, en ésta forma. No todo lo que puse está sacado totalmente de la realidad, pero la idea básica del amor no correspondido y lo de la bisexualidad es lo que importa (de hecho, antes de estar con mi novio pensé en su hermana menor, pero es tres años más chica que yo, y él dos años mayor que yo) El resto es ficticio. Puse a Rei porque es el que más me gusta de todos los del BBA Team, y porque me hubiera gustado tener a alguien como él cuando "él" me dijo que no. Necesitaba la catarsis.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Vision, parte 1

Cuarto capítulo

Visión –Parte I-

-

-

No lo había notado.

De hecho, sólo lo había visto bien –y no tanto como debió haberlo hecho- en su batalla contra Kai. Cuando él sonrió, lo hizo en su dirección, no en la de Kai. Y eso era algo que debió de haber notado, pero que pasó pro alto. En parte por lo que sucedió en la batalla de Rei contra Boris. Y en parte por la batalla que tuvo con Yuriy. Y en parte porque, una vez pasada la última batalla, no volvería a verlos más. O en un buen tiempo. Pero se equivocó.

Si había pensado que Sergei no lo miraba mientras batallaba –a él, no a Yuriy- se equivocaba. Lo miraba a _él_. Y el tema no era que lo miraba, sino _cómo_ lo miraba. Había deseo, sí, pero eso no era todo. Había algo más. Pero¿acaso iba a verlo? Era el que menos hablaba, el menos agraciado y el menos visto. Sólo lo notó porque Iván no entró a luchar, y no sabía por qué había pasado eso. Quizás para variar, o porque el más pequeño era su arma secreta, en el hipotético caso que hubiera un empate.

Pero no lo hubo. Y Sergei fue el primero en luchar, por lo que debió haberlo notado. Pero cuando no batallaba, él, Takao, lo había barrido con la mirada. Ni siquiera había surgido la idea que pudiera haber algo entre ellos. ¿Y por que, de todos modos? Sergei hablaba poco y era el menos agraciado del grupo. ¿Quién iba a mirarlo¿Qué posibilidades había que lo miraran con algún sentimiento bueno, y más si el que lo miraba era otro varón¿Y qué posibilidades había que fuera Takao? En especial porque no sabía si él sentía alguna clase de atracción por otros varones.

Y por eso no quería salir. Los otros NeoBorg, extrañados por los cambios que había en la abadía, salían a caminar por Moscú, pero él no quería hacerlo. La empresa había cambiado de manos, y los cambios en su lugar de residencia se notaban. Los entrenamientos eran igualmente duros, pero ahora no eran entrenados como soldados por científicos locos salidos de la Guerra Fría. Ahora eran tratados como seres humanos, con más descansos y muchas mejoras, no sólo en el trato y en la comida, sino también en sus recreaciones: ahora las tenían, y podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Pero Sergei sólo quería una cosa. Quería a Takao. Pero él ya se había ido a Tokio, y no volvería nunca más. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber podido controlar lo que sentía. Ahora ése dolor era intenso, mucho más intenso que cualquier dolor que hubiera sentido. ¿Y qué importaba que Kai estuviera en su misma habitación? Ni siquiera podía imaginarse que era Takao, porque sólo al ver la palidez de su piel le recordaba en dónde estaban y qué distancia los separaba.

-

Eso ya debía ser un chiste. Ninguno de los NeoBorg había asistido a una escuela, se les habían dado los conocimientos necesarios en la abadía o directamente se los habían inyectado en su cerebro. Y uno de los cambios que más le sorprendió –a él y a todos los NeoBorg, excepto a Kai- fue que todos los menores de la abadía debían ir a la escuela de ahí en más. No podían ir todos a una misma escuela, no había cupo para tantos, así que se los dividió en cinco grupos. Los NeoBorg irían juntos a una misma escuela. Kai incluido, por más que superara los estándares de los chicos de su edad.

Más de una vez estuvo tentado de preguntarle a Kai sobre Takao, pero se detenía antes de dar el primer paso. Tres veces lo llamó, y tres veces empezó con la pregunta, pero nunca la terminaba. Kai debía pensar que era un tonto o que era él quien lo atraía, pero no le importaba. Kai no mostraba interés por nadie, y con el único con quien se podría afirmar que tenía aun "amistad" era Yuriy. Sólo hablaba con él. No así Boris e Iván, que –se notaba a kilómetros- eran más que amigos. Y, para peor, dormían en la misma habitación.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba más distraído que de costumbre, hasta que Kai lo encaró. Esperaba que pasara, pero no fue como pensó que pasaría.

¿Qué te sucede- le preguntó Kai, en el recreo.

-Nada contigo- respondió Sergei.

-Eso ya es algo- dijo Kai, disipando sus sospechas. Un problema menos ¿Acaso es con Takao-

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Serguei. ¿Cómo era posible que Kai supiera¿Acaso era tan obvio¿Alguien más lo había notado¿O se refería sólo a la beybatalla?

¿Qué quieres decirme- preguntó, azorado.

-No le sacabas los ojos de encima, y luego de la batalla estás más apático que de costumbre-

¿Hay alguna diferencia-

-Sí, antes comías más, salías más y hasta podías hablar. Ahora ni eso, excepto para intentar preguntarme por él-

Serguei bajó la cabeza.

¿Y ahora que harás¿Burlarte-

-No, voy a hacer algo mejor. No se me olvidó que me derrotaste, y ahora me vengaré. Más vale que te prepares, porque nunca te vas a olvidar de mí-

-

Al día siguiente, Sergei esperaba cualquier cosa. Kai era capaz de todo, y se podía decir que tenía miedo. No esperaba que aún le guardara rencor por lo de ésa batalla. Pero no lo vio ése día, ni el siguiente, ni el lunes tampoco. Parecía haber desaparecido, pero Sergei aún estaba atento, esperando un golpe de cualquier lado. Después de todo, era un Hiwatari: era capaz de todo.

Pero al ver entrar a Takao, se quedó estático. Y no pudo reunir las piezas sino hasta que casi terminaba el día de clase. Kai no estaba: Takao había venido. Kai quería vengarse: Takao con su uniforme. Kai tenía muchas influencias: Takao había mencionado que le gustaría volver a Rusia. Kai venía de Japón, y poco le habría costado volverse allá para estudiante de intercambio: Takao le estaba hablando a él, sonriendo, feliz de estar con él.

Cuando sintió la piel de Takao sobre la tela de la manga de su brazo, se sobresaltó. Él le estaba hablando, y lo había tocado porque quería dialogar, no monologar. Y no sabía si podría decirle algo.

-Si quieres, puedes decírmelo luego- dijo Takao.

¿Eh- Sergei estaba confundido ¿Qué cosa-

-Kai dijo que querías hablar conmigo, que era importante y que no te deje en paz hasta que me lo digas. Pero si quieres, puedo esperar-

¿Tenía que sonreír siempre cuando lo miraba? Su lengua no le obedecía, y su mente no hacía más fácil el trabajo. No tenía amplia experiencia en relaciones humanas, y menos aún en ÉSTE tipo de relaciones humanas. Ni siquiera podía hablar, y temía haber estado tartamudeando como idiota. Pero no había sido así. Takao aún esperaba, sonriendo, con los codos apoyados sobre su mesa y sosteniendo su cara con las manos, a menos de treinta centímetros del rostro de Sergei.

Nunca antes había estado más consciente de su poca gracia. Si los NeoBorg tenían admiradoras, él no tenía ninguna. O admiradores, daba lo mismo. Nadie de fijaba en él. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora? Takao podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era idiota. Teniendo a tantos muchachas y muchachos que lo perseguían por su reciente título mundial, él no tenía oportunidad. Ni la más mínima. Maldijo a Kai por hacerlo sufrir de ésa manera. Le había dicho que se vengaría, y vaya que lo había hecho.

-No te vas a ir hasta decirme qué te pasa- le dijo el japonés. Su piel morena contrastaba con las pieles pálidas, tan habituales en Rusia. Y lo miró a los ojos.

Entonces Sergei se dio cuenta que no podía escapar. Los ojos de Takao le exigían que dijera la verdad, y él sabía que no podría ocultársela. Estaban ellos dos solos, los otros se habían ido: y al final se lo dijo todo. Takao se quedó sorprendido, sin poder moverse, hasta que Sergei terminó. Ni siquiera podía ver a los ojos al japonés, y menos ahora que finalmente lo sabía. Sólo en su mismo equipo tenía cuatro muchachos que estaban juntos, siempre en su casa, según había oído. Y todo por su pasión por el Beyblade. No tuvo ánimo de robarle un beso, sólo tomó su mochila y salió de ahí, caminando hacia la abadía con pasos lentos, derrotado.

-

¿Y bien- le preguntó Iván cuando lo vio llegar.

¿Y bien qué- le preguntó, sin ganas de nada. El más pequeño se había cambiado y ahora usaba una ropa diferente a la que había usado en el campeonato. Si no hubiera calefacción tal vez sí la llevaría puesta, al menos por nostalgia o costumbre, pero ahora tenía una camiseta violeta oscuro, uno vaqueros azules y unas zapatillas negras. Boris venía tras él, con su ropa de siempre. No le importaba la ropa nueva.

-Queremos saber qué pasó con Takao- dijo Boris, con voz neutra.

¿Qué- Sergei levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

-Kai nos lo dijo. Y, por lo visto, no te fue bien- dijo Iván al ver el rostro de Sergei –Las lágrimas se congelan rápido en este país, por si no lo sabías-

-Déjenme tranquilo- Sergei trató de irse, pero Boris lo tomó del brazo.

-Así no vas a lograr lo que querés- le dijo, con calma.

-Ustedes no entienden... – empezó Sergei.

-A ver, si no me equivoco, ahora vas a deprimirte a tu habitación, o a hacer alguna tontería porque Takao no te contestó, sin siquiera esperar respuesta. O vas a salir a caminar y no vas a volver, o, si volvés, lo harás enfermo. O mejor aún: vas a fugarte porque no quieres enfrentarlo. ¿Acerté en algo- pregunto Iván.

Ése enano sí que me conocía, o al menos supo lo que iba a hacer. O las opciones en las que pensaba. Me detuve y ya no hice más intentos de irme.

-Ve, cámbiate y espera. Otra cosa no puedes hacer- dijo Boris, y lo dejaron solo, pensando.

-

No, decididamente el NO era un cobarde. Iba a esperarlo despierto aunque le tomara toda la noche. Se había bañado y se había ido a su habitación, sin tomar la merienda ni la cena. Cuando Takao fuera a dormir, él esperaría su respuesta. Si le daba una respuesta. Si entraba en la habitación que compartían. Si había comido. Si había ido al comedor. Si había llegado a la abadía. Si no se había perdido.

_¿Alguien le había **dicho** cómo llegar hasta la abadía?_

Sergei se levantó de un salto. Habían anunciado nevada, y Takao no estaba acostumbrado a ésas temperaturas tan extremas. ¿Y si le había pasado algo¿Y si, por su culpa, por haberlo confundido, terminaba en algún lugar peligroso¿Y si estaba muriéndose de frío en algún callejón, golpeado o peor aún, inconsciente? Tenía que ir a buscarlo o si no...

Antes que pudiera tocar el picaporte, Takao abrió la puerta y Sergei se quedó estático. Takao estaba bien, había llegado y, por el olor de su ropa, había estado en el comedor. Estaban a menos de veinte centímetros uno del otro, y Sergei se puso nervioso. La ropa que llevaba no era el uniforme, o sea que había llegado antes que el y se había cambiado. Por eso Iván y Boris sabían lo que había pasado. Tal vez, al verlos juntos les contó y entonces...

¿Estás bien- preguntó, preocupado. Takao no levantó la vista.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias- dijo, con la voz apagada.

Takao entró y se dejó caer sobre su cama, separada de la de Sergei por una mesa de luz con un velador. Sergei cerró la puerta y esperó, de espaldas a ésta, a que el japonés hablara.

-Y... ¿Lo has pensado- era demasiado apurado, lo sabía, pero toda su autodeterminación se estaba acabando.

¿Qué sucederá después- dijo el moreno al fin.

¿Cómo- pregunto el ruso, desconcertado.

¿Qué sucederá después que yo vuelva a Tokio-

_Golpe directo._

¿Kai piensa volver pronto-

-Dijo que volvería en una semana-

_Golpe crítico._

-Y... ¿qué piensas tú de... tú y yo- tenía el corazón en la boca.

-Esperaba que fuera Yuriy, pero... por lo visto él no es como nosotros-

¿Acaso te dijo algo-

-Dijo que debías decirme algo importante, y que alguien estaba enamorado de mí, pero no pensé que fueran la misma persona-

-Ah- no sabía qué decir ¿Y qué opinas-

-Me... Me... Me gustaría intentarlo, a ver qué sucede-

_Golpe mortal._

-

Las palabras salieron torpes al principio, pero luego con más facilidad. Takao había tenido que aprender ruso, y lo hablaba a las patadas, pero al menos podía entender a Sergei. Hablaron de muchas cosas, y Sergei escuchaba más de lo que hablaba. Miraba a Takao al rostro, a veces a los ojos, pero el japonés desviaba la mirada. Como si le huyera, pero él no se sentía así. Estaba algo confundido. Nunca se había enamorado, y no quería rechazar a Sergei. Pero sentía algo raro cada vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Sergei tenía una temperatura mayor a la que esperaba en su cuerpo, y no sólo porque estaba sonrojado. No se lo estaba diciendo todo, sino que le había ocultado algo. Takao no era tonto, a pesar de lo que pudieran pensar algunas personas. Y cuando llegó la hora de dormir, le costó despegarse de Sergei, en especial porque su cama le parecía fría sin él.

Y Sergei se reprochaba el no haberle dicho todo. ¿Pero cómo iba a decírselo, si no lograba pensarlo con calma¿Y cómo iba a decírselo ahora, que acababa de declarársele? Eso tomaba tiempo, y esperaría a Takao el tiempo que fuera necesario. No quería forzarlo a hacer nada que no quisiese, y menos ahora que tenían tan poco tiempo juntos por delante. Kai tenía toda la razón: no se iba a olvidar de él, y mucho menos ahora. Pensó que no lo tenía en cuenta, que _nadie_ lo tenía en cuenta, pero ahora empezaba a ver que las cosas no eran así como él las pensaba. Alguien lo quería, y eso ya era motivo más que suficiente para vivir la vida.

-

Sergei despertó con algo cálido sobre él. Todavía estaba dormido, así que las ideas llegaban muy lentas a su cerebro. Había alguien sobre él. Un muchacho. Del tamaño de Takao. Con el pelo de Takao. _Era_ Takao. Takao durmiendo, abrazado a él, en su cama. La que se le había asignado, junto a la de Sergei, apenas había sido tocada. Alguien tocaba a la puerta, llamándolos, y al no recibir respuesta, entró.

Cuando vio la extraña mirada de Boris sobre ellos dos y su sonrisa torcida, se despabiló. Takao aún tenía puesta su ropa de dormir, al igual que Sergei, pero la posición en la que estaban, uno arriba del otro y abrazados, era más que sugestiva. Sergei se sonrojó violentamente, y trató de deshacer el abrazo de Takao, pero no pudo. Se incorporó y movió al japonés para que estuviera cómodo y entonces Boris entró.

-Y decías que éramos rápidos por acostarnos al tercer día- preguntó, burlón –Por como estàla deben haber pasado muy bien anoche... –

-No ha pasado nada- dijo Sergei, rojo hasta las orejas.

¿Y Takao dirá lo mismo-

-Sí-

¿Sólo hablaron-

-Si- empezaba a sospechar.

-Y él habló más que tú¿verdad-

¿Acaso nos espiabas-

-No. Es demasiado fácil picarte cuando sabes en dónde hacerlo- Boris ahora no sonreía de forma torcida, sino que lo hacía como si tuviese a Iván frente a él.

-Ah- no sabía qué decir ¿Por qué viniste-

-Es hora de desayunar. Si no se despertó con eso¿qué querías que pensara-

-No digas eso-

-Bueeeeeeeeno, entonces apúrate porque no quiero hacer esperar a Iván-

-

¿Era eso lo que llamaban "felicidad"¿Era eso el amor que describían los poetas en los poemas rusos que leían en la escuela¿O era otra cosa? Sergei no se había enamorado nunca, y no esperaba ser correspondido. Menos por un muchacho. Si bien en Rusia no se hacían problemas con las parejas que uno elegía, había reprimido sus sentimientos por demasiado tiempo, y tenía miedo de ir demasiado rápido. Había leído que si se reprimían los sentimientos durante un largo tiempo y luego estos eran liberados, se podría llegar a ser un sexópata (1) Y no quería hacerle eso a Takao.

Pero el japonés lo provocaba cada día. Se vestía y desvestía frente a él con toda naturalidad. Cada vez que Sergei se bañaba, él entraba y le frotaba la espalda. Se sentaba sobre sus piernas y le pedía que le acariciara el pelo, a veces dejándoselo suelto, sólo para él. Y esos eran sólo tres ejemplos. Sergei quería decirle que no lo hiciera, pero cada vez que iba a decírselo, algo pasaba. Y si no pasaba, Takao hacía que pasara.

Cuando llegó la última noche que Takao estaría en la abadía, Sergei se sintió abatido. No iba a volver a ver a Takao en mucho tiempo o, lo que era peor, tal vez no lo volviera a ver. No pudo dormir, y fue por eso que escuchó el roce de las sábanas sobre el cuerpo de Takao. Se estaba levantando, como cada noche. Sergei caía rendido antes de poder escucharlo, pero ahora era diferente. O Takao había salido antes o él tenía insomnio, o quizás eran las dos cosas. Pero al sentir cómo retiraban las sábanas de su cuerpo y el frío inicial era sustituido por la calidez del cuerpo de Takao, supo que él estaba allí, con él. Y tembló, no por el frío, sino por la duda.

-Dorogoy... (2)- le habló a Sergei con voz suave y dulce.

¿Eh-

¿Quieres hacerlo-

¿Qué- Sergei no lo creía. ¿O sea que lo había estado provocando a propósito?

-Je, resistes mucho, así que ahora tuve que tomar la iniciativa-

Sí, lo hizo a propósito. Y lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Sus brazos buscaban la piel desnuda bajo la parte superior de su ropa, y entonces Sergei reaccionó.

-Espera- le tomó las manos y se dio la vuelta, levantándose ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto-

Asintió.

-Pero... Puedo lastimarte-

-Resistí cosas peores -

-Pero no quiero lastimarte-

-No lo harás-

-Pero si lo hago... –

-Dorogoy- dijo Takao tomándole el rostro, haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos –No me lastimarás- hizo una pausa ¿Tienes un preservativo-

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-No pensé que esto podría pasar y... –

-Yo sí- dijo Takao, señalando la mesa de luz, donde había un paquetito de plástico. Sergei se sonrojó.

El japonés le dio un profundo beso, obligándolo a ir hacia abajo con él. Sergei era grande y pesado, pero no le molestaba tenerlo encima. El ruso se sorprendió al sentir la excitación de Takao, que se destacaba bajo la ropa de cama. Ya le había sacado la camisa al ruso, y empezaba a bajar por su cuello, cuando Sergei decidió dejar su papel pasivo. Tomó el borde de la parte superior de la ropa de Takao y se la sacó, cortando sus besos. Luego, fue él quien invadió la boca del japonés, haciendo que sus lenguas chocasen y empezaran a luchar. Takao quería tocar su piel, pero Sergei le mantenía las manos agarradas sobre su cabeza.

Su temperatura iba subiendo. Sergei estaba ahora en las mismas condiciones de Takao, restregando sus miembros, sólo separados por unas capas de tela. El ruso decidió que eran un estorbo, así que soltó una de las manos de Takao, que fue directamente a su espalda, y empezó a sacarle el pantalón. Las tetillas del japonés parecían llamarlo a gritos, y empezó a mordisquear uno, hasta que se endureció. Empezó a atacar el otro, excitado por los gemidos de Takao. Estaban sólo en calzoncillos, pero casi podían sentir la piel del otro debajo de la tela.

Ya había soltado la otra mano de Takao, y sus manos recorrían su espalda hasta donde podía, porque el ruso era más grande que él. Sergei besaba el hombro del japonés, haciéndolo gemir más alto, hasta que, de repente, se separó. Takao lo miró confundido.

¿Qué pasa-

-Suéltate el pelo- dijo el ruso.

¿Qué-

-Quiero verte con el pelo suelto-

Takao obedeció, y dejó que su pelo cayera sobre la cama. Sergei hundió su cabeza en el pelo del japonés, sintiendo su suavidad, que en nada debía envidiar a Rei Kon. Acariciaba su cabello, seguía por su espalda y llegaba a sus piernas, rozando la cara interna de sus muslos. Takao gimió, acercándose al ruso, pidiendo más sin palabras. Sergei entendió, y tomó el paquetito que había sobre la mesa de luz. Se sacó la ropa interior para ponérselo, rompiendo el paquetito con los dientes. Pero no sabía cómo ponérselo. Se sentía avergonzado, pero su sonrojo de vergüenza fue sustituido pro otro tipo de sonrojo cuando Takao le guió las manos. El japonés sonreía mientras le ponía el preservativo a Sergei, como si fuera una caricia más. Era cierto, Sergei era grande en todos los sentidos, pero él no quería parar por más que doliera un poco.

El ruso empezó a preparar a Takao, metiéndole un dedo. El japonés gimió con fuerza dentro del beso, sin romperlo. Cuando estuvo aclimatado, Sergei le metió otro, y esta vez el beso sí fue roto. Takao escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Sergei, esperando que no lo notara, pero él sí lo notó.

¿Quieres que pare-

-No... no quiero-

-Pero te duele-

-Ya va a dejar de doler-

Aún algo inseguro, sacó sus dedos de Takao, quien dio un hondo suspiro. Luego le levantó la cadera, haciéndolo encajar, y empezó a bajarlo, penetrándolo. Takao se aferraba a su espalda, clavándole las uñas, pero Sergei sabía que ése dolor no era nada comparado al que estaría sintiendo el japonés. Cuando estuvo dentro de él por completo, esperó a que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran. Podía sentir cómo Takao contenía sus sollozos, y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Cuando sus cuerpos se acostumbraron, empezó a entrar y salir de él, primero de forma suave, para no desgarrarlo, dejando que Takao marcara el ritmo de las penetraciones. Luego fueron más y más violentas y rápidas, haciendo gemir a ambos. Sergei no pudo contenerse más y estalló dentro de Takao, casi al mismo tiempo que el japonés.

Salió enseguida y se sacó el preservativo. Lo anudó y lo tiró al tacho de la basura, junto con el paquete vacío. Luego abrazó a Takao por el frente, lamiéndole las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos. Lo mantuvo junto a él hasta que cesaron las lágrimas.

-Te lastimé- dijo Sergei, con algo de culpa.

-Pero valió la pena- dijo Takao.

-No quiero volver a lastimarte-

-La próxima vez dolerá menos-

¿Menos que qué cosa-

-Mañana los vas a averiguar-

-

Y dolió, despedirse de él le dolió, pero sabía que volvería a verlo. Kai los miró a ambos con ésa mirada maliciosa que sólo usaba en ocasiones especiales, y Sergei supo que, aunque lo negara, le tenía algo de cariño a él y a Takao.

-

-

(1) Esto lo saqué del Fic de **Radko** "Das schönste Kind" Esa teoría puede ser válida o no, pero igual me sirve.

(2) "Querido" en ruso

Muy decepcionada me he quedado al ver cómo recibieron al capítulo dos, "Sol de medianoche" Parece que cuando una intenta escribir ago lindo, un cuento de hadas con tintes de romance entre varones no les gusta... Pero a la mierda a quienes no les guste. A **Lady Kagura** le gustó y eso es lo que importa. Incluso me pidieron que escriba más _claro_, pero no se puede condicionar la creatividad, porque sino, no hay libertad de expresión.

Desde el capítulo uno que no escribía lemmon, y ya lo estaba extrañando (pero es una de las pocas veces que escribo una relación que tiene sexo cuidándose) Este es sólo la primera parte, porque la segunda tiene la pareja Boris/Iván, que me habían propuesto antes. Debo admitir que no sabía cómo hacer este capítulo, y empecé a buscar imágenes de Serguei en mi computadora. Sólo encontré cuatro, y en grupo, nunca solo. Es una injusticia. Y mayor injusticia fue ver la cantidad de escenas que sacaron los yanquis ésos a la serie que nos compete. ¡Todavía quiero ver a Iván en G-Revolution! Y en Beyblade 2000 la escena en donde se bañan Takao, Kyo y Max juntos... Y los pinches gringos de porquería se empacan en querer jodernos las series...

Por lo menos tengo algunas imágenes del Manga –en yanqui, pero al menos lo tengo- donde se ve el ENORME favor que le hicieron a los personajes al rediseñarlos para la serie. No es joda, en el Manga hasta Boris y Kai llegan a verse feos. Y no sólo por la actitud de este último –es un pandillero que la primera vez que puede trata de robarle su blade a Takao- sino por cómo varían los personajes de cuadro a cuadro –si no era por la ropa y la expresión, a veces no sabía quién era Kai- Y, lo más notorio, es que en el Manga todos parecen haber engordado varios kilos y la ropa luce menos... elegante de esa forma. El pelo de Boris es una cortina blanca lisa, sin volumen ni gracia. Buda-sama...

Volviendo a este Fic, va a tener al menos diez capítulos. O sease, cinco parejas Yuri y cinco Yaoi. Y si quieren parejas raras, pero raras en serio, esperan a ver la que sigue. Si la que eligieron no aparece, paciencia, que la mayoría va a ser publicada –otras no porque me perdí ciertos capítulos para estudiar para los finales de la facultad- Y por cierto, el primer Fic de Mao/Emily era de **BitterCherries**, "Abriendo los ojos", un shoujo ai. Así que el primer Yuri de esta pareja sí es mío –de hecho, creo que es el primer Yuri que se publica de Beyblade-

Este capítulo va para **Dark Lilith Evolution** –Ahora **Lilith s. Valkov-** mi compatriota, que después de –milimétricamente- tres meses nos ha honrado de nuevo con otro capítulo de su Fic "Sangre y sexo" (ya te estaba por hacer un escrache por no actualizar) Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea tan bueno como este, pero que no demore tanto. Y si es por dibujar, decí donde podemos ver las _pruebas gráficas_ (¡quiero ver!)

Y para **Kiri Miyamoto**, no entendí bien la pareja de Robert (Ralph) ¿Quisiste decir Rei (Ray) o Lai (Lee)? Si pudieras aclararme eso, te estaría muy agradecida.

**M. G.**: holas chica! Espero que estés bien, y no te preocupes, las cosas van a estar bien (con esa carita linda¿quién no te querría?) Mei Ling fue el primer nombre que se me pasó por la cabeza, y los mails que publiqué fueron reales, porque esos fueron los que me mandó a mí. El Hitoshi/Kai ya he leído de ellos, pero a pedido del público, puede ser... Y si, Mei Ling es Miong Ming, la chica del equipo BEGA. Me alegra que te haya gusado Shigeru Igarashi, fue el primer vampiro que inventé y me salió algo estereotipado, pero si te gusta, bien por tí. Parece que el mondo noe stá listo para ver mi imaginación a su máximo exponente, pero al menos lo intenté.

**Silverhell**: Muchas gacias por los ocmentrios, me subieron el ánimo Me alegra saber que el capítulo conmovió a alguien, me han dicho hasta que escriba más CLARO, pero no se pued, así soy yo, así es mi mente. En el primer capítulo dije que podía ponerla, y después me dije "Por qué no?" y así fue la cosa. Con Mystel, las primeras veces, pennsé que se llamaba Mistral, o MAgistral. El chiste es que MAgistal es el nmbre de un detergente en mi país, así que cada vez que lo véia me acordaba de eso, y me reía XD Muchas gracias por el rewiew.

**Ayani**: Holas y gacias por dejarme tu opnión. Eso de "Extraño pero interesante" fue una de las mejores cosas que e han dicho, muchísimas gracias! Yuriy se presta demasiado pasa uke, poque simepre lo emparejan con chicos que son más grandes que él, o que atraen más por su personalidad.

**Reviuwador Anonimo**? Como gustes, así te llamo. Bienvenido al sitio, y gracias por tu rewiew. EL próximo capítulo es un Julia/Matilda, un cuento de "hadas y sílfides" Y eso del fanlisting estuvo interesante... Lo tomo en cuenta, proponga que escucho ofertas... Parjitas "normales" no pensaba hacer... Pero ya que son raras, quizás, quizás... Gracias por tu rewiew.

**Damika**: Te pongo este porque es más familiar. Si este fue un fic actual, de hecho es el primero que pasó de fic a cuento y no a la invesa.La historia fue real, sólo que usé a los personajes de Beyblade, para poner algo más de variedad a las historias (el próximo Yur es una histori de "hadas y sílifdes") Gracias por tu rewiew.

**ALeXiA-AshForD1**: Muchas gracias por tu rewiew, y es cierto, hasta ahora le Mao/Emily fue le mejor Yuri demi autoría. Tomé nota de las paejas que me diste, es más, para Mystel ya tenía historia armada, peo me faltaba la paeja. Muchas gracias!

**Alexia Kon**: Chica, tu rewiew me confundió. Pero tomaré en cuenta lo que me dices. Sólo intentaba dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, pero creo que el mundo no está listo para ello...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Seda y piedra

Quinto capítulo

Seda y piedra

-

-

¿Cómo era posible¿Cómo podía ser que una criatura que se suponía en tierra celta (1) estuviera en Grecia¿Y por qué le tocaba sufrirla justo a ella, que no la soportaba¿Por qué ella, un ser hecho para vivir entre sedas, como si fuera de vidrio, tenía que estar con ella, que en el día debía volverse de piedra?

En verdad, debía ser una broma. Y mayor debía ser eso de "la tradición" ¿Desde cuándo hadas y sílfides (2) debían unirse? Oh, claro, ya lo recordaba. Desde que los silfos de su familia habían traicionado a Merlín, y éste les había echado una maldición mucho más dura que el destierro en que pensaron en un principio. Ahora, no sólo no volvería a ver las tierras en donde vivía el rey Arturo, sino que ella, elemento etéreo, debería volverse una estatua de piedra dura y vulgar de día. Y, para postre, debían soportar un hada de compañera.

-No lo voy a hacer- le había dicho a su madre, cuando le comunicaron la noticia.

-Debes hacerlo, Julia, es la tradición- le había dicho su madre.

-Pues es hora de romper con las tradiciones viejas-

-Julia, escúchame- su madre se puso seria –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Merlín nos ha maldecido, y fueron tiempos muy duros. Él nos puso un límite de tiempo, tras el cual, si lográbamos un objetivo, podremos volver. Pero, si no lo hacemos, pasarán siglos antes de poder volver a tener una oportunidad-

-Oh, y yo soy la última que tiene esa oportunidad y por eso debo hacerlo¿verdad-

-Correcto-

¿Y que es ese objetivo-

-Ser más etérea que el aire, y estar en el cielo aunque seas de piedra-

Julia la miró.

¿Y cómo puede una piedra volar, madre-

-Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú-

-No lo haré-

¿No quieres ver la tierra en donde nació nuestra raza-

-...-

¿Acaso piensas negarle a tu pobre y anciana madre el placer de ver sus tierras-

-Madre, no es gracioso-

-Bueno, te lo pondré en éstos términos: si no lo haces, o al menos lo intentas, todas las sílfides del norte de España se quedarán aquí por los próximos siglos. Y, dejando de lado los deseos que tenemos de volver, piensa en cómo te tratarán por ni siquiera haberlo intentado, después de siglos y siglos de destierro... –

-...Madre-

-Inténtalo al menos-

¿Y si no quiero-

-Tú se lo dirás a las otras-

-

No había dicho otras porque fueran todas féminas, no, sino porque las sílfides eran, en su mayoría, mujeres. Y, además, porque había sido culpa de un silfo que las habían desterrado. Desde ése entonces los silfos se sumieron en la depresión, mientras que las sílfides, repuestas del golpe inicial, no les reprocharon su conducta. Ya el tiempo arreglaría las cosas, se dijeron, y se pusieron a trabajar para encontrar un nuevo hogar en Grecia, donde habían sido desterradas.

¿Y los silfos? Las siguieron, porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Poco a poco, las sílfides construyeron su hogar en Atenas, y los silfos se limitaban a hacer lo mínimo indispensable para su supervivencia, hasta que las sílfides les dijeron que se movieran, que ellas habían trabajado para tener lo que tenían, y sólo ahí reaccionaron. Desde ése momento, las sílfides pasaron a ser una raza definitivamente matriarcal.

Y entonces les llegó la tradición esa, por un hado enviado de Merlín. Y lo habían intentado, siempre con un enviado de un sexo y un elegido de otro. Siempre fallaban, y nunca lograron entender qué se había propuesto el viejo mago. Tenían un límite, no de tiempo, sino de intentos –uno por cada generación- y ahora, por primera vez, habían dejado que dos del mismo sexo se juntaran. El silfo elegido de ésa generación, Raúl, el hermano de Julia, había decidido ver a los humanos más de cerca, y lo atraparon. Los cuatro hombres, borrachos hasta las orejas, lo arrojaron al fuego, como si fuera un muñeco, y se evaporó. Desde ese día, las sílfides no volvieron a ser vistas por ojos humanos.

Las sílfides tenían el tamaño de un hada, por más que eso les molestara. Y ella llegaría al día siguiente. Se hicieron los preparativos, en los que hasta Julia participó, esperando que el hada, al menos, fuera tratable. Algunas habían tenido un carácter insoportable, en especial las que se creían bonitas. Sólo porque no debían temerle al Sol, porque no se convertían en piedra...

-

A la noche siguiente, las sílfides esperaban la llegada de la enviada. Miraban al cielo, esperando ver alguna señal de la llegada de la hadas, hasta que algo las distrajo. Un montón de luciérnagas revoloteaba alrededor de una gaviota, no, de nueve gaviotas, que venían volando hacia ellas. Montadas sobra las aves iban ocho hadas, y una que estaba cubierta de los pies a la cabeza. Ésa era la enviada.

-Buenas noches, seres del aire- saludó una de las hadas, de pelo rosa y ojos felinos –Henos aquí nuevamente para entregarles a nuestra enviada-

-Buenas noches, seres del bosque- dijo la madre de Julia –Aquí está mi hija mayor, quien será nuestra enviada-

Julia estaba vestida de blanco, con un vestido que le llegaba por debajo de los pies. Pero como las sílfides flotaban, eso no era problema. Sentía algo de curiosidad al ver a una hada que parecía un gato rosado, pero más curiosidad le producía el no poder ver a su hada. A ésa con la que tendría que estar por un tiempo largo.

A una señal de la chica rosa, dos hadas –una con pelo negro y largo, atado en una cola alta, y la otra con el pelo marrón hasta los hombros - retiraron la seda que cubría a la enviada. Todas las sílfides miraron atentamente, pero a Julia le daba lo mismo. Seguramente era otra con el pelo laaaaaaargo y se ufanaría de eso, pero ella también lo tenía largo, y de dos colores. A ver si esa la superaba...

Pelo corto.

Un hada con _pelo corto_. Y rosa. Eso sorprendió a Julia, pero no se movió de su lugar. Esa hada parecía ser algo más tratable que el resto, así que se aflojó un poco.

-Marian, Hiromi, regresarán con nosotras- estas la miraron, sorprendidas. Por lo general, dos hadas se quedaban a cuidar a la enviada -Así lo ha dicho Merlín. Esta es la última en mil años-

Entonces era en serio –pensó Julia- De repente se le vino todo el peso de su responsabilidad encima, y no creyó poder soportarlo. Pero se mantuvo flotando al mismo nivel, no iba a mostrar debilidad, no frente a las hadas, eso sí que no.

-Seres del aire, les deseamos éxito- dijo la chica de pelo rosa. Las hadas motaron en sus gaviotas –la que quedó libre se iba a quedar- y desaparecieron.

-

"Muéstrale su habitación a Matilda" le había dicho su madre, y Julia había obedecido. Lo que no sabía era que dormiría en SU habitación. Eso ya era raro. Pero que tuvieran que dormir en la misma cama ya era demasiado.

¿Y por qué tengo que dormir en una cama, madre, si me convierto en piedra de día- le había reclamado a su madre.

-Porque así lo dicen las leyes- le había respondido.

¿Y las leyes las hizo algún hombre-

Su madre la había mirado mal, y muy mal, así que Julia optó por irse en silencio. Y si bien no miró a las otras sílfides, sentía que la miraban con muchas esperanzas. Y aunque ésa hada fuera linda y simpática¿cómo iba a cumplir la consigna? No tenía ni idea. ¿Y ésa hada sabría...?

-Oye, hada- dijo Julia, molesta, al ver a Matilda sentada sobre la cama –Quiero preguntarte algo-

-Sí¿qué deseas- lo que menos le gustaba era que cada vez que sonreía, parecía como si hubiera estrellitas alrededor. Efecto feérico (3), pensó.

¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se puede "ser más etérea que el aire y estar en el cielo"-

¿Dónde has escuchado eso- Matilda estaba sorprendida.

-Lo dijo mi madre-

¿No se referirá al vuelo? Así es como me siento cuando estoy en el aire-

Julia la miró con mala cara.

-Mejor me voy. Gracias- dijo molesta, y se fue.

-

¿Y por qué no puedo dormir en mi pedestal, madre- ya estaba a punto de explotar. Esto ya era demasiado.

-Porque así lo dicen las leyes- respondió su madre, paciente.

¿Y por algún casual tengo que ir a dormir con ésa hada-

-Así es-

¿Y en la misma cama-

-Sí-

¿Y me tiene que gustar-

¿Dormir en una cama, dormir acompañada, dormir acompañada con un hada o qué cosa, querida-

-Las tres cosas-

-Aunque no quieras tienes que hacerlo (4)-

-

Cuando volvió, la hada estaba cubierta con seda liviana. Por supuesto, las hadas se ponen ropa para dormir, se acordó Julia después del golpe inicial. Y Matilda es una hada, y voy a tener que dormir con ella. ¿Por qué me toca esto a mí? Si mi hermano estuviera vivo le tocaría a él. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan idiota?

-Julia¿estás bien-

La dulce carita de la hada estaba a menos de veinte centímetros de su cara.

¡MATILDA- Julia se sobresaltó y retrocedió, cayendo al piso ¿Qué estás haciendo-

-Te veías triste, y yo quiero que confíes en mí-

Las hadas tenían cierta tendencia a usar telas livianas y algo transparentes, se acordó la sílfide al ver cómo se podía adivinar la silueta de Matilda a través de su ropa. Figurita delicada, casi de niña, aunque estuviera bien desarrollada. Parecía una muñeca.

-Me acordé de... alguien- dijo Julia, rápida. Por un segundo pensó en decírselo, pero no confiaba tanto en ella. Momento¿tanto?

¿En quién- Matilda se arrodilló a su lado, atenta a lo que la sílfide le dijera.

-En mi hermano- soltó Julia, casi sin saber por qué.

-Oh¿está lejos y no lo puedes ver-

-Mucho más lejos de lo que podré llegar yo-

¿Está en el cielo-

Julia la miró, sorprendida. ¿Acaso sabía algo... o era parte de su consigna?

-Sí, los humanos lo mataron-

-Oh, lo siento mucho por ti-

-A mamá le dolió más. Yo soy fuerte-

-Pero incluso la mas dura de las piedras es vencida por la paciencia del agua-

¿Eh?

-Me lo dijo mi madre hace tiempo-

¿Y qué vence al aire-

-El aire y el viento son los elementos de las Diosas. Por medio de ésos elementos nos hablan sus enviados-

¿Eh, eh?

-Ey¿sabés algo que yo no sepa sobre esto- le preguntó Julia, recelosa.

¿Sobre esto-

-Sí, sobre lo que tenemos que hacer-

¿Ser buenas amigas-

Julia la miró feo.

-Mejor me voy-

-Pero va a amanecer, y tienes que dormir- dijo Matilda, con su vocecita de niña.

Julia se paró en seco. Tenía que dormir con ella, y ya podía sentir más que ver a su madre esperándola en la puerta para hacerla volver. Y el cielo empezaba a aclararse. Las hadas también dormían de día, recordó, pero no creía que fuera buena idea. Para empezar, no tenía ropa de dormir.

-Toma- dijo Matilda, como si le leyera los pensamientos. En las manos tenía un camisón de seda rosa. El de ella era amarillo.

¿Qué es esto- preguntó Julia, curiosa.

-Lo usamos para dormir. Si vas a dormir conmigo, creo que será mejor que te lo pongas-

Julia lo pensó un poco. Qué tanto, después de todo quería saber cómo se sentía tener seda sobre su cuerpo. Pero no sabía qué hacer para ponérselo. La hada rió bajito, viendo su desconcierto.

-Si quieres, te ayudo a ponértelo- dijo Matilda.

¿Cómo se hace con esto- preguntó Julia, vencida.

-Mira, primero tienes que sacarte la ropa-

¿Toda-

-No, debes dejarte la ropa interior inferior-

Julia se sonrojó. Nadie excepto su madre la había visto sin ropa, y no quería que alguien más la viera. Menos una hada.

-No lo voy a hacer frente a ti-

-Como quieras, no miraré- Matilda se dio vuelta. El sol iba a entrar por la ventana en cualquier momento.

Julia se sacó la ropa, pero al llegar a su ropa interior paró. Miró a la hada, que seguía de espaldas, y se sacó el corpiño. Rápida trató de ponerse el camisón, y fue una sensación electrizante. Sentir la seda sobre su piel desnuda hizo que sintiera un rayo en todo su cuerpo. Para qué negarlo, la seda era excitante. Tal vez porque nunca había usado ésa ropa, tal vez porque nunca había estado con tan poca encima, o quizás porque tenía que dormir junto a una hada.

¿Ya terminaste- preguntó Matilda, sin darse vuelta.

-Eh, sí, creo-

Matilde se dio vuelta y sonrió.

-Te ves muy linda así. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultar tu cuerpo? Si eres muy bonita... –

-Eh... Gracias Matilda, supongo que tú también lo eres-

-Vaya, dijiste mi nombre. Eso es un gran avance-

Cosa rara, no le molestó nada a Julia. Fue hacia la cama y se acostó, dispuesta a dormir, hasta que sintió que una mano delicada le tocaba el rostro.

-Buenas noches- dijo Matilda, y la besó en los labios.

Julia se quedó estática, sin saber qué hacer. Pero el sol ya había salido, y su cuerpo se volvió piedra.

-

Cuando despertó, Matilda no estaba acostada. Ella estaba sola en ésa habitación, y no veía a la hada por ninguna parte. Se entristeció, sin saber bien por qué. Después de todo, sólo era una hada. ¿Qué tanto le afectaba que ella no estuviera allí?

Algo se posó sobre su cabeza.

Al levantarla, la vio allí arriba, volando. Le había puesto una guirnalda de flores sobre la cabeza, tal y como la hada. Matilda sonreía. Julia hizo lo mismo, casi por inercia. No se acordaba haber sentido ésa clase de alegría antes.

¿Cómo dormiste, Julia¿Soñaste cosas lindas- le preguntó la hada, sentándose a su lado.

-No me acuerdo de mis sueños, pero dormí bien. Nunca había dormido en una cama... con alguien- se apuró a agregar, aunque no sabía el por qué.

-Oh- dijo Matilda, y se levantó –Salgamos un poco. Tu madre quiere hablar contigo, y me han llamado para desayunar. Si quieres, te esperaré antes de ir a comer-

-

El saber que alguien la esperaba le subió un poco el ánimo. Pero el ver la cara ansiosa de su madre se lo tiró abajo.

¿Y bien¿Qué te parece ahora- preguntó su madre.

-Me parece algo simpática... Y creo que sabe algo de eso de "estar en el cielo"-

¿Ah, sí¿Y no pasó nada más-

¿A qué te refieres, madre-

-Nada, nada, si no sabes, no ha pasado nada. Ve a desayunar-

-

No logró sacarle nada a su madre. Y a su padre tampoco, así que desistió mucho antes de empezar. Los silfos no se tomaban tanto trabajo cono las sílfides, así que ésos asuntos no les importaban. Pero al ver a Matilda, su enojo se evaporó. Al menos tenía a alguien simpática y amable que no la presionaba. Es más, hasta prefería estar con ella en vez que con otras sílfides. Y a las sílfides parecía no molestarle... demasiado.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo a la hada en cuento terminaron de desayunar.

¿A dónde vamos- preguntó Matilda.

-Ya vas a ver-

La llevó afuera del pueblo de las sílfides, entre los árboles, pasaron el bosque (le gustaba ver cómo sus telas blancas se mecían en el viento) y llegaron a un lago. La Luna llena se reflejaba sobre el agua, como si fuera un espejo. Se sentaron en la orilla, y Matilda se quedó maravillada al ver el paisaje.

¡Qué bonito es- miró a Julia ¿Cómo se llama ésta lugar-

-Lago de la Luna- dijo Julia, sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

-Que lindo... –

Julia se acercó al hada, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, para no espantarla. Tenía algo de miedo, pero debía hacerlo. Si no, perdería la cordura. Le abrazó la cintura con delicadeza, como si la figurita de Matilda fuera de cristal, hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo. Puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, aspirando el olor a rosas que emanaba de su cuerpo. Esperaba que la hada se moviera, se extrañara o la alejara de ella, pero no fue así. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Matilda la estaba mirando, con su sonrisa encantadora.

-Vos sos mucho más linda- le dijo Julia, haciendo que sus labios se tocaran.

-

Debería sentirse confundida, pero no lo estaba. Debería sentirse ansiosa, pero no lo estaba. Y debería estar atenta a lo que su madre le decía, pero no lo estaba. Seguía embobada con el recuerdo del beso de la hada, recordando cómo le abrió la boca con inocencia para que ella la explorara con su lengua. Su figura se amoldaba con la de ella y casi casi eran una sola. Se sentía embotada, como si todo estuviera sobre algo que se moviera de manera muy lenta, y como si todo fuera hermoso.

Entró a su habitación, sin pensar demasiado en que amanecería en unos minutos, o que la compartía con Matilda. Se sacó la ropa sin ver hacia la cama, y se puso el camisón de seda. El choque eléctrico fue mucho más fuerte ahora, y sentía cómo le recorría le cuerpo. Se pasó la mano por uno de sus senos, pensando en cómo sería que alguien más la tocara así.

-Te veías más linda sin ropa- le dijo una voz dulce.

Julia se quedó helada. Se acordó que no estaba sola en esa habitación, y que la que la acompañaba era la causante de todas ésas sensaciones nuevas. Empezó a retroceder, de espaldas, como si fuera una autómata, sin fijarse si había objetos con lo que pudiera chocarse. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama, se acostó y se tapó con la sábana. Sentía a la hada a su lado, sentada, aún sin taparse, pero no se atrevía a mirarla. Y no era sólo porque la había visto desnuda, sino porque sabía que lo había hecho todo pensando en ella. Podía sentir cómo sonreía ante su creciente sonrojo.

-Te veías más linda sin ropa- repitió Matilda, acercándose a su oído. Julia dio un respingo al sentirla tan cerca ¿Me negarás el ver tu hermoso cuerpo-

Julia estaba más que roja, pero negó con la cabeza. No, no se lo iba a impedir, si ella así lo quería. Pensaba en que pasaría _después_ que la viera sin el camisón. ¿Acaso podría hacer _eso_ con otra mujer? Matilda no la tocaba como alguien sin experiencia, y el camisón de seda aumentaba las sensaciones. La electricidad empezaba a dejar de lado la vergüenza, y Julia empezó a relajarse. ¿Por qué no? De todos modos, no había ningún silfo que la mirara con algo más espiritual que deseo. Pero con Matilda era diferente. Ambas sentían muchas cosas por la otra, y eso la sílfide lo sabía muy bien. Y una de esas cosas era eso que Julia tanto deseaba encontrar en otro ser.

Las manos de Matilda la abrazaban por atrás, destapándola y haciéndola sentarse sobre la cama. Podía sentir su aliento clamado sobre su oreja y sus manos, que exploraban su cuerpo sobre la seda. Viajaban por su estómago, por sus senos, por regiones más al Sur, queriendo conocer ése cuerpo. Podía sentir cómo la seda del camisón de la hada se rozaba contra el de ella, a veces directamente sobre su piel. Matilda había llegado al borde de la tela y empezaba a levantársela, acariciando la piel que quedaba al descubierto. La piel de la hada tenía la suavidad de los pétalos de las rosas, y la excitaban más que la seda. Sentía sus manos sobre sus senos, tocándola, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Sintió cómo Matilda le retiraba el camisón de seda, y, cuando la abrazó, esperaba sentir la seda de la prenda de la otra, pero se encontró con piel, piel desuda que ardía y que quería quemarla. Empezó a lamer su cuello, con delicadeza, con una lentitud torturante, mientras sus manos viajaban por su vientre y por la depresión entre sus costillas, como si reclamara ése territorio inexplorado como suyo. Julia tembló un poco al sentirla cerca de su zona más sensible, pero Matilda no hizo caso y empezó a acariciar sus piernas con una mano, mientras que la otra seguía en su pecho.

El calor había aumentado mucho, y ambas sabían que no era sólo por el verano. La hada le dio un profundo beso a la sílfide, enterrando su mano en su pelo bicolor. La boca de Matilda sabía a néctar, y Julia exploró la boca de la otra con deleite. Sintió cómo la mano que había estado explorando sus piernas se acercaba a su vagina, pero no opuso resistencia. Sintió cómo dos de los dedos de la hada empezaban a entrar, ayudados por el lubricante natural de Julia. Se crispó un poco por la invasión a su cuerpo, pero luego se relajó, al sentir de nuevo los labios de Matilda besaba su cuello. Sintió cómo empezaba a mover sus dedos afuera y adentro, primero con suavidad, pero después, cuando Julia empezó a gemir más fuerte y a seguir sus movimientos, empezó a hacerlo más fuerte.

La hada no sabía si podría llegar a ése punto, al punto que le daba más placer a toda mujer, pero iba a intentarlo. Sus dedos, ya muy lubricados, entraban y salían sin problemas, y trató de ir más profundo. Julia estaba muy agitada y gemía con fuerza, hasta que un grito le anunció que había legado a ése punto. Julia se relajó en sus brazos, y Matilda sacó sus dedos de su interior.

Se había sentido... Fuera de su cuerpo, como si tuviera alas. Pero desde antes lo había sentido, se dijo Julia, cuando le dijo a la hada que era hermosa, en el lago. Se acostó a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo desnudo, llena de felicidad. Era un sentimiento demasiado grande como para que su cuerpo pudiera contenerlo. Besó a Matilda con ternura, agradeciéndole todo lo que le había dado, saboreando el néctar de su boca. Sentía que algo cálido, algo fuera y dentro de su cuerpo a la vez, empezaba a inundarla. Y había algo más. Algo ajeno a ellas las estaba llenando de calor. Julia abrió los ojos, y algo le quemó la vista. Se levantó, aún cansada, y vio, por primera vez, su tierra bajo la luz. Se restregó los ojos, confundida, mientras Matilda la abrazaba por atrás.

-Ponte ropa, no quiero que nadie más vea tu hermoso cuerpo, ni que lo sienta- dijo Matilda, como un gatito.

Julia se puso el camisón, al igual que la otra, y miró el paisaje confundida.

¿Qué es eso- preguntó a la hada, confundida.

-Es el Sol-

¿El Sol-

-Sí, el Sol-

Julia no entendía nada, hasta que Matilda la volvió a besar en el cuello. El destierro había terminado. Y ahora entendía por qué.

-

-

(1) O sea, Gran Bretaña e Irlanda (del norte y la otra)

(2) Una sílfide es una especie de hada del aire en la cultura celta. Un silfo es su versión masculina.

(3) Feérico: dicese del mundo de las hadas, o algo relativo a seres fantásticos.

(4) Frase favorita de mi hermanita menor (ocho años, casi) cuando estoy usando mi computadora y ella la quiere para jugar.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Kiri Miyamoto**, que me dio la idea. Como ya hice un cuento de hadas Shounen Ai, pues hay que equilibrar. Me lo imaginé cuando ví a Matilda hacer su ataque, cuando todos se van a entrenar, y le aparecen dos pares de alas de hada en la espalda. Y me la imaginé como una estatua de piedra, su silueta y dos pares de alas de hada, y se me prendió la lamparita. Después se me pasó por la cabeza una frase de Ron Weasley, en el segundo libro de Harry Potter: "...y Milicent tampoco es una sílfide". Así terminaron de encajar las cosas.

Capítulo largo me ha salido, casi el doble del primer Yuri. Pero me ha dejado satisfecha, y en el próximo capítulo NO estará "Visión, parte II" sino un Fic con tintes religiosos y algo de vampirismo. Pero no el normal, no, algo más extraño de lo que estamos acostumbradas a leer. Es uno que tengo en la cabeza desde antes de empezar a escribir "Inusual" y fue una de las primeras parejas Yaoi que se me vino a la cabeza. Ahora ha terminado de tomar forma, y ya verán de qué se trata.

**OutDrigger**: Por supuesto que sí, ese era el objetivo. Gracias por el rewiew.

**Ayani**: Si señorita! Misión cumplida. ¿Viste? Nadie pone a Sergei como alguien con sentimientos, así que le hice justicia. El próximo fic Yaoi va a ser uno en donde hay tres personajes principales, pero no te digo cuáles. El miembro es parte d ela entrepierna, se toca la entrepierna para tocar todo el conjunto, así se toca más. Graias por el rewiew.

**Lilith S. Valkov**¡Gracias tobarich! Usaron preservativo para no enfermarse, para que a Takao le doliera menos (no se me ocurrió lo del lubricante, peor eso sería demasiado) y para dmeostrar que Takao no era TAN sonso como pensaban. Yo también ando estudiando, espero que te vaya bien, muchacha.

**Catra Ivanov**: No importa chica, sé que el fic te va gustando y ese es el objetivo. Espero que este capitulo te guste. Chausis y gracias por el rewiew.

**Aika**¡Gracias muchacha! Eso de los fics más raros me gustó muchísimo, no sabes cómo me halaga. Concuerdo con vos, en este mundo no existe sólo "lo normal" sino, no habría variedad.Takao ya ha sido emparejado, pero ya me propuesieorn ponerlo con Raúl así que... No sé, no sé, quizás, quizás, quizás... EL re Rei con Grland me gusta, ya queda como capítulo a escribir, lo que me da pena es que en el pròximop cap�tulo aparece Ozuma, pero el Ozuma por Kai me llama mucho al atención... Gracias por las ideas y el rewiew.

**Alexia Kon**: No hay problema muchacha, hablando se entiende la gente. Lamento decirte que Kai por Rei es la más común de toda la serie, así que esta vez no escribiré nada sobre ellos dos (y yo ADORO esa pareja) Gracias or tu rewiew.

**Damika Hiwatari**: Gracias por los halagos, me inglas el ego (mucho Raven-sama ) Cierot, no hay que desanimarse, ahoora, si a alguien no le gusta el fic, pues que no lo lea y listo. Muchísimas gracias por el rewiew y por los ánimos.

**Elian**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea. A algunas perosnas no les gustó "Sol de medianoche" porque le puse demasiada imaginación, y eso confundió a algunos. Cierto, Sergei es más tierno de lo que yo me esperaba, y eso hatsa a mí me sorprendió. Muchísimas gracias por tu rewiew.

Me sorprendió queel capítulo anteriorfuera el que más rewiews tuviera. Sergei fue más tierno de lo que yo esperaba, y eso parece que pegó, y bastante

Y otra cosita: **Se me han terminado las parejas Yuri**. La única que quedó sin emparejar es Hiromi (Hillary) y el tema es que no tengo con quién ponerla. Si a alguien se le ocurre algo, por favor que me avise. Si no, no voy a poder escribir más Fics Yuri de Beyblade XX Y ya me gustó escribir Yuri...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Alas de metal

Sexto capítulo

-

Alas de metal

-

-

_"...¿Qué has hecho? La sangre de Abel habla y desde la tierra grita hasta mí. Por lo tanto, maldito serás y vivirás lejos de este suelo fértil que se ha abierto para recibir la sangre de tu hermano, que tu mano derramó..."_

Habían pasado milenios desde ése día, y aún lo recordaba.

Según las Escrituras, tendría una señal para que nadie lo matara. Y nadie lo había tocado en muchos años. Siglos. Milenios ya. Y que no desaparecería hasta que alguien lo amara.

Lo que él no sabía –al menos no cuando ésas palabras fueron pronunciadas- era que esa "marca" no era estática. O siquiera visible para la mayoría de las personas. Las pocas que podían ver de qué se trataba, se asombraban, porque en otro lado del mundo, ésa "marca" significaba redención, y no castigo.

Era casi igual a los Avatares.

No creía en ésas tonterías del horóscopo, y menos del chino, pero cuando lo revisó, hizo el cálculo y se dio cuenta que era un Dragón de Metal. No sabía si por eso su "marca" tenía ésa forma, o si era por otra cosa. Sus dos alas eran similares a las de los arcángeles, aunque sólo podía volar de noche, cuando nadie lo veía. De sus omóplatos salían un par de alas metálicas, muy simples, pero que podían hacerlo volar. Tres largos rectángulos curvos formaban cada una de sus alas, y uno más que la unía a su omóplato.

Sus "plumas" le llegaban hasta los tobillos, y podían extenderse hasta cubrir su cuerpo. Desde ése día, tan lejano y que, sin embargo, volvía a su memoria todas las noches de su existencia, su ropa había cambiado; siempre la misma, por más que se rompiera en la noche. Siempre volvía a estar como nueva al siguiente anochecer. El traje negro era entallado al cuerpo, y lo envolvía desde el cuello a los pies. Tenía dos guantes plateados que casi le llegaban hasta el codo, y sus botas plateadas casi llegaban a sus rodillas. El cinturón era del mismo color, pero no era en eso en lo que se fijaban las pocas personas que podían verlo.

La cruz, la enorme cruz que llevaba en el pecho, y que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura. Era plateada, con algunos adornos en las puntas, y sólo la tenía en el frente. Tenía cinco crucifijos, dos en las muñecas, dos en los tobillos –sobre al frente de las botas- y uno más en el cuello, todos de color plata. Pero había otra cosa, algo que nadie, sólo él, podía ver. Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Sabía que debía sufrir por haber asesinado a su hermano, y, además, porque después apareció ésa raza, que lo tomó de maestro. Y si bien en un principio le había gustado y sentado las bases de lo que sería ésa raza por el resto de su existencia, luego se horrorizó, y huyó.

Pero a dónde podía huir, si Yahvé estaba en todas partes. Sabía que él no era un avatar, por más que fuera el "creador" de la raza vampírica. Porque un Avatar es la evolución de un vampiro, luego de haber hecho la fusión con un ser humano, convirtiéndose en su Sombra. De ahí el nombre, Portadoras de Sombra, porque cada ocho Portadoras, siete eran mujeres. Era un hechizo que había sido ideado en China, hacía poco menos de diez milenios, basándose en el horóscopo chino. Y los avatares nacidos bajo el elemento Metal tenían una forma muy similar a la suya.

Pero eso ya no le importaba. Aún después de milenios, seguía sintiéndose culpable por haber asesinado a su hermano. Y no entendía cómo era posible que, si podían ver todo lo que cubría su cuerpo, no vieran sus lágrimas. No eran lágrimas humanas, y tampoco se comportaban como lágrimas humanas. De cada uno de sus ojos salían dos líneas de sangre, pero su sangre no era roja, como la de los humanos y los vampiros. La de él era plateada, más clara y brillante que el mercurio.

Nadie en milenios había podido verlas. Había cambiado de nombre muchas veces, y lo que más le sorprendió fue que, al pasar el tiempo, y con la evolución de la especia humana, fueron considerándolo cada vez más chico de lo que realmente era, hasta creer que sólo era poco más que un niño. Y, milenios atrás, había sido un joven.

Por supuesto que hizo algunos cambios en su rostro, gracias a los avances de la ciencia. Y ahora sí parecía poco más que un niño, pero eso no le molestaba. Cada tres años, cuando la gente empezaba a hablar, se iba a otro país, y no volvía sino hasta unos siglos después. Y, si el país era grande como Rusia o Estados Unidos, podía irse al otro lado del país y nadie le preguntaría.

Ahora sus pasos lo habían llevado a Japón. Y a ésa escuela, una de tantas a las que había asistido. Podía escribir la historia de la educación infantil a través del tiempo, porque sabía todo lo que querían enseñarle, y más. Lo que había notado, aparte de que la historia la escribían los que ganaban(1), era que cada vez se resumían más los conocimientos.

Era bien parecido, no tanto como Kai Hiwatari, o incluso Rei Kon, dos de sus compañeros de clase, pero no le importaba. Sabía cuándo las personas decían cosas diferentes a las que pensaban, y la mayoría de las chicas y chicos que se habían acercado a él no tenían sinceridad... Sólo deseos de estar con alguien como él, y otro tipo de deseo, por más que la mayoría no superara los 16 años.

Pero él ya había desistido de encontrar a alguien que lo amara. No merecía ser amado, y era ése aire de tristeza y soledad lo que más atraía de él. Ni el aire de frialdad de Hiwatari o la amabilidad y la felina sensualidad de Kon podían opacarlo. Porque no había mayor barrera que la que uno mismo se impone. Y era por eso que las cuatro líneas de su rostro siempre fluían, sin correrse ni cesar. Y el saber que nadie iba a amarlo jamás sólo aumentaba su dolor. ¿Hasta cuándo debía soportarlo? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado, según él.

Ese año escolar había empezado como tantos otros. Los ritos iniciáticos para unirse a la tribu, cualquiera que fuera, ya lo tenían aburrido. Pero igual seguía yendo a la escuela porque, al menos, lo obligaba a salir de su casa. De la casa que tenía ésa vez, porque a veces iba a lugares en donde, en vez de estudiar, trabajaba, y le daba lo mismo hacer una cosa u otra. De tanto en tanto ahorraba y compraba o alquilaba una casa. Después de todo, comía poco y dormía menos: la culpa lo marcaba muy profundo, y tenía que hacer algo en sus ratos libres. Y en la noche nadie se preocupaba por lo que le pasaba a un jovencito que salía a las horas en que no debía.

Ésta vez tenía una casa propia, un departamento propio. Lo había comprado, y decorado a su gusto, pero por más que se llenara de objetos, su vacío no desaparecía. Había intentado matarse varias veces, pero siempre se detenía, arrepentido de su cobardía. Si Yahvé quería que él viviera milenios, pues así sería. Después de todo, se lo tenía merecido.

En esto estaba meditando cuando lo llamaron por su nombre. La profesora estaba pasando lista, y escuchó el nombre que había estado usando casi un siglo. Pero no le prestó atención, y uno de sus compañeros de clase tuvo que moverlo para que reaccionara.

Whyatt, te nombraron- le dijo, en un susurro.

Ah, gracias- dijo, algo confundido –Presente-

Preste más atención, la próxima vez le pondré ausente- dijo la profesora.

Él sabía que debía hacerlo, pero a veces se distraía pensando, y el mundo exterior desaparecía para él.

Alumnos, les tengo una buena noticia- anunció la profesora -Un alumno que se había mudado a otro país ha regresado, y hoy volverá a clases- Los alumnos parecían muy alegres, incluso Kai abandonó su postura, y voltearon hasta la puerta. Entró un muchacho de pelo largo y de color celeste agua –Denle la bienvenida a Zeo-

Nada nuevo, un chico que volvía a su país después de dos años de estar en... ¿Inglaterra¿Y por qué estaba ahí? Daba lo mismo, a él no le interesaba, era uno más entre miles de millones de seres humanos, ignorante de su destino. Él había llegado a la escuela el año pasado, y ahora llegaba ése chico Zeo. Ninguna novedad.

Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Creía que nunca vería uno, al menos no tan cerca de él, pero si lo vio. En un principio, Whyatt no creyó que ésa energía fuera de "ése" ser, pero sí, provenía de Zeo. Y él conocía ése energía.

La energía de un Lilim.

O, en otras palabras, un Portador que ha llegado a su evolución, cuando su Sombra se volvía una Avatar, un ser con cuero propio. ¿Dónde estaría su Avatar¿Y cuándo habían realizado el hechizo, si Zeo apenas tenía 15 años? Por lo general el hechizo se realizaba cuando se era un niño, y duraba cinco años como mínimo, para que la Portadora de Sombra se separaran en Lilim y Avatar. Tal vez se habían fusionado antes de los diez años... O quizás estaba divagando demasiado.

Y empezó a vigilarlo. Seguía sus pasos, esperando encontrar a su Avatar, pero éste nunca apareció. Era extraño, porque por lo general los Lilims y Avatares eran muy unidos. Sintiendo su energía, pudo darse cuenta que era un Lilim de Metal. Y quería ver cómo era un Lilim, fuera el elemento que fuera, en acción. Quería ver cómo sus poderes actuaban, quería ver cómo se transformaba su cuerpo en otro ser, uno capaz de manejar su energía como quisiera y la materia en la que ésta fluyera... Quería verlo a él.

Por eso lo siguió durante semanas, esperando que desplegara sus poderes. Sabía que debía usarlos, o si no perdería sus poderes, y lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando toda la casa dormía, Zeo salía sin hacer ruido al balcón que daba a la calle. Para los ojos humanos no habría sido posible verlo, pero él no era humano. Vio cómo Zeo salía de la ciudad, con una velocidad asombrosa, que igualaba, incluso, a la de los vampiros. Y luego, en las afueras de la ciudad, desplegó sus poderes.

El traje blanco y plateado rodeó su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto desde su cintura hasta debajo de sus pectorales. Su pelo pasó a ser plateado, blanco y erizado, dejando caer el pargo pelo lacio a su espalda. Las dos grandes cintas blancas que salían de sus hombros se ampliaron hasta cubrirle la espalda, los hombros y parte del frente, como dos enormes pétalos de una flor (2). No tenía cadenas para controlar sus poderes ni su látigo, lo cual significaba que había elegido el camino de la paz en vez del camino del poder, ese en que tantos Portadores –hombres- se perdían.

Whyatt sabía que Zeo lo había llevado allí para estar con él. ¿Acaso le diría que dejara de seguirlo, que no quería que un ser como él lo persiguiera¿Qué no quería que un ser puro se manchara al estar en contacto con alguien como él? Todas las ilusiones que se había hecho fueron cayéndose de a poco, avergonzado. Tenía muchos años de experiencia, pero esto era nuevo, y quizás por eso actuaba como un chiquilín. Lo mejor era retirarse y admirarloa lejos, y si él quería hablarle, bien, sería feliz por primera vez en milenios. Y si no era así... De vuelta a la rutina.

Se maldijo por no haber intentado hablarle al menos. Ya había ido allí¿por qué no intentarlo? Era un cobarde, un cobarde sin remedio, que había empezado como asesino y que moriría por cobarde. Quería ver a Zeo y, al mismo tiempo, quería correr para no verlo. Las reglas escolares o cualquier otra le resbalaban: teóricamente era casi un infante, y no podían llevarlo a la cárcel. ¿Reformatorios? Demasiado fácil escapar. No había ley escrita -que no fuera la de Yahvé- que lo parara, sólo estaba allí porque quería, y decidió que ése era el momento para escapar.

Después de todo, habían pasado casi dos años y medio. Dentro de poco la gente empezaría a murmurar, y debería irse a otro país. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a Sudamérica. O tal vez a Canadá. Los Estados Unidos era un país estúpido, según su opinión, atontados desde la infancia por drogas y publicidad, y desde 1990, la última vez que había estado allí, decidió no volver nunca más. Quizás fuera a México... No demasiado cerca. A Guatemala, o a Venezuela, a donde fuera, tenía que irse pronto. A un país centroamericano, tan pequeño que nadie recordara en donde estuviera. O a uno grande, para que no pudieran encontrarlo, como Brasil, o un largo como Chile ó Argentina. Pero tenía que irse pronto.

Podía sentir la energía de los vampiros, de lar Portadoras, de las Lilims y de los Avatares desde que había asesinado a su hermano, y ya se había acostumbrado a esquivar a los vampiros. Y a esconderse de las Portadoras. Pero cuando sintió su presencia -muy cerca- se quedó paralizado. Los Avatares y las Portadoras se sentían mutuamente, y él llevaba muchos siglos intentando percibirlas. Era difícil, porque su energía era camuflada para no resaltar. Fue por eso que se preguntó si ellas no se habían ocultado o, lo que esperaba, que Zeo se hubiera hecho _visible_ para él. ¿Entonces había esperanza?

¿Por qué te fuiste la otra noche?- sí, le estaba hablando a él.

...- silencio. Demonios, tenía milenios, era más viejo que cualquier ser de ése maldito mundo¿y se paralizaba con una simple pregunta?

Sabes, Takao hablaba mucho de ti... Y me alegra saber que estás en mi misma escuela-

Oh, sí, Takao Kinomiya... Un jovencito lleno de energía, y hambriento de conocimiento. Su hacedor le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre él, y buscó tanto que al final supo casi todo lo que se sabía sobre él en el mundo. Con el aspecto de impulsivo que tenía, nadie le daba más de cincuenta años, pero había durado quinientos... O al menos hasta que había decidido ser una Sombra de un Portador. Al menos sabía cómo había terminado, pero entonces¿en dónde estaba ése vampiro? O Avatar, mejor dicho.

¿Acaso no te agrado y por eso no quieres hablar conmigo?-

Whyatt podía sentir su energía, y pudo sentir cómo se entristecía. Era fácil leer los sentimientos de un Lilim, porque no sabían mentir. No estaba en su cultura el caer en defectos de los humanos o de los vampiros, porque habían nacido para intentar mejorar las dos razas, uniéndolas en una sola.

No es eso- dijo al fin, sin darse la vuelta –Me pusiste nervioso-

¿Yo?- Zeo no entendía -¿Tenías miedo de mí?-

Whyatt se dio vuelta en su asiento, poniendo su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Me pone nervioso el saber que un Lilim está cerca. Por lo general no noto su energía... –

Pero yo quería que me notaras- parecía casi una niña, pensó Whyatt. Es más, si no fuera porque su cuerpo decía que era hombre, podría haber sido una chica y nadie notaría la diferencia. En especial por ésa sonrisa encantadora, que lo hechizaba...

¿Eh?- parpadeó, confundido. ¿Entonces...?

Yo soy Zeo, es un gusto conocerte- dijo, dándole la mano -¿Debo decirte Whyatt o cómo prefieres que te llame?-

Ése es un nombre pasajero... Úsalo si quieres, pero... –

¿Sí?-

Quisiera que me llamaras por mi nombre real-

Caín, deja de llorar. Ya has pagado tu culpa y es hora de que seas feliz-

No lo merezco-

Todos lo merecen, hasta aquellos que no han hecho todo bien en su vida-

...-

Por favor, mírame... He estado buscando a alguien como tú durante toda mi vida-

No soy ése-

¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?-

Lo sé-

Sabes mucho de muchas cosas, menos de una-

Eso me ha sido vedado-

Dios no veda eso a nadie. Es el mejor regalo que le ha dado a los seres de éste mundo-

No lo merezco-

¿Y acaso yo no?-

Levantó la mirada. Había bajado su cabeza a medida que hablaban, y su tristeza había aumentado. Y cuando eso sucedía, se transformaba sin poder evitarlo. Su traje blanco y plateado apareció, y sus alas se doblaron para amoldarse a la posición de su dueño. No quedaba nadie en la escuela, excepto ellos dos, que se habían quedado sin saber con exactitud la razón... O al menos así lo creía él. Zeo lo miraba de una forma en que nadie lo había hecho, y sintió la boca seca. No, era un juego de niños, no debía tomárselo en serio...

La silla cayó al suelo. El pelo de Zeo se agitó hacia atrás cuando retrocedió, y hacia delante cuando Caín lo abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia él. Olía a jazmines y rosas, el olor de los ángeles, recordó Caín, y su figura era casi nada entre sus brazos. Para qué engañarse. No era un niño, y Los Lilims no mentían nunca. Se sentía tan bien el tener a un ser en tus brazos, que te diera algo de calor... Algo diferente al frío de su cama y de su cuerpo que lo había acompañado desde ése día...

No llores más- le dijo Zeo, con voz dulce –Quiero verte sonreír-

No lo merezco-

Yo creo que sí. Hazlo por mí-

No puedo-

Sí puedes-

Sintió su aliento tan cerca de sus labios... Sabía que estaban cerca, pero no sabía que iba a recibir el beso. Era tierno, inocente, un simple beso de primerizo, pero no le importaba. Era para él, y eso era lo que quería. Lo que había necesitado durante tantos años...

Sus alas casi los envolvían a ambos. Zeo puso su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Caín y se quedó allí, sintiendo cómo sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, cada vez más rápido. Zeo le puso una mano sobre el rostro, y empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de sangre. La piel de los Lilims era suave... Y por unos momentos eso fue lo que acaparó todos sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos, sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía, hasta que sintió cómo algo cesaba de fluir.

Abrió los ojos, pasmado. Ya no sentía sus lágrimas sobre el rostro, y abrió la boca, confundido. Se miró en una de sus alas, que reflejaban su imagen casi como si fueran de espejo, y pudo ver, por primera vez en la vida, su rostro sin lágrimas plateadas.

Si ya, sé lo que dirán: "¿Tanto tiempo para ESTO?" Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, es que tuve un montón de cosas por hacer con la Facultad y ahora tenía algo de tiempo, así que espero que les guste. Este capítulo es para **Silverhell**, quien me dio la idea. ¿Ves a lo que me puedes empujar sólo con tus palabras? Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, sos una gran ayuda para mí

Y hablando de eso¡propongan parejas Yuri¡Me he quedado sin parejas, y tengo la historia pero no las protagonistas¡AYUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAA!

**M. G.**: Sieeeeeeeee, esa parte la puse porque es lo que pasa en éste tipo de Fics, y yo quería hacer cosas que no haya hecho nadie antes, innovar, ya sabés. Lo del preservativo lo puse porque hay que quererse –y para eso hay que cuidarse- y para demostrar que Takao tenía todo planeado de antemano.

**Capítulo 6**: Gracias, muchacha, no sabes cuánto me alegra el saber que ayudé a alguien. La organización te da tiempo, poco peri tiempo al fin, y la mayoría de los Fics quepublico ya están terminados o tienen muchos capítulos adelantados –salvo este y Pléyade- Creo que estás hablando de Julia y Raúl, que aparecen en "Sombras en el bosque" otro Fanfic en el que adapto un libro mío al formato que nos compete. Gracias por tu rewiew!

**Kizna Kazeai**¿Kizna viento de amor? Chica, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Hay sobresaturación de Fanfics con historias casi calcadas, o con las fórmulas y parejas muy repetidas, y por eso nació este Fanfic. Julia y Matilda se ven muy lindas y tiernas juntas, quizás siga tu consejo y vuelva a escribir un Fic de ellas dos, porque como se me terminaron las chicas... Bueno, voy a tener que repetir. Gracias por el rewiew.

**Silverhell**: sipes, es una pareja rara y como a Sergei nadie lo empareja porque no aparece tanto... Pues hay que hacer justicia. Me alegra saber que te gustó una pareja en la que no habías pensado. Sobre Julia/Matilda me dio la impresión que se verían muy bien juntas, y así salió. Nunca hay que resignarse, lo netamente humano es la testarudez –en especial con que afirman tener la razón- y no hay que abandonarla. Voy a repetir chicas, porque hay pocas y tengo ganas de escribir otras parejas, como Hiromi/Salima. Leí un Fic de Hiromi/Ming Ming pero no me acuerdo el título...

Me alegra que algo que escribí haya hecho emocionarse a una persona. No te preocupes, yo también demoré mucho en actualizar (cosas de la Facultad, viste) y lo que importa es la opinión, no el número de rewiews. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti y gracios por tus comentarios!

**Aika**: Me gustó la idea, y ya tengo un bosquejo de cómo va a ser. Me imagino a Garland con el nombre Lythos, una descendiente de la medusa Gorgona... No sé por qué, pero me parece tan atractivo como una serpiente (dicho, claro está, en el buen sentido)

El tema de Kai es jodido porque hay muchos con quien lo han puesto y el tema es con quien NO lo han puesto: es el más emparejado de toda la serie. Sobre los Yuri voy a seguir tu consejo., y ya veo si hago en Kai/Brooklijng Brookling/Kai, porque ya me lo propusieron más de una vez. Gracias por tu rewiew!

**OutDrigger**: OO ¿En serio! Gracias! Me puse muy contenta al leer que alguien tiene mi Fic en tan alta estima, me pusiste colorada Voy a repetir chicas, y al vez la ponga, porque no hay más muchachas para escribir –salvo cuatro que no sé en dónde ubicarlas, pero ya voy a ver-

**JeNdOw**: Si, el gran Jendow! OYo sólo animo a quienes lo merecen, así que no tienes por qué agradecer. Lo que me sorprendió fue descubrir que paneas tienen 16 añejos –y yo que tengo 19... 99-

La ambigüedad era algo que quería mostrar, pero Satoshi amaba a Marcos porque le hacía acordar a su hijo, y Maxie "solecito" Mizuhara se parecía mucho a ambos, y tu deducción es correcta, muchacho. Me sentí muy feliz de haberte alegrado. Espero que sigas escribiendo cosas lindas como las que has hecho hasta ahora. Muchísimas gracias por tu rewiew!

**AlexiaLKLR**: No importa el nick, importa la intención. A mí me ENCANTA el Kai/Rei, pero hay sobresaturación de Fics –y muchos por debajo de "regularcito"- como para poner algo más sin innovar. ¿Jhonny/Rei? No se me había ocurrido, en especial porque Kai y Rei son los dos más difíciles de ubicar, no porque no tenga imaginaci´n, sino porque son los dos más emparejados de todos. Gracias por tu rewiew!

**Ayani**: No se acabaron los yuri, sólo voy a repetir personajes porque quedan pocas féminas sin usar, y no combinan. Eso del trío o cuarteto me gustó, a ver cómo lo implemento... Gracias por tu rewiew!

(1) "Si la historia la escriben los que ganan/ entonces hay otra historia/ la verdadera historia/ quien quiera oír que oiga" fragmento de una canción que se llama, justamente, "Quien quiera oír que oiga"

(2) De hecho, saqué la idea inicial del Káiser, de Digimon 02. Pero éste traje es blanco y plateado, y la "capa" de Zeo es mucho más larga –casi al triple- y se divide en dos en la base que se une a los hombros.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Cazadores

Décimo capítulo

-

Cazadores

-

-

¡Mis piernas no van a resistir! -

Entonces¿por qué me sigues? Sabes que no dejaré que me atrapes -

¡Hitoshi¡Ozuma¡Disparen! -

Pero ninguno de los dos podía moverse. Simplemente, habían perdido el deseo de hacerlo. Y no era por miedo, sino por los poderes de ése ser tan extraño, colgado del techo con una sola mano.

La habían detectado en una iglesia abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. Y fueron los tres a capturara, aunque pensaron que con dos de ellos bastaría. Pero habían subestimado a ésa Lilim, y ahora veían por qué habían querido que fueran más por Salima (1). Ésa chica, casi una niña, estaba venciendo a tres de ellos, sola y desarmada... Lo que ya era muy peligroso.

Apenas la vieron en el techo, colgada, le apuntaron. Y fue entonces cuando Raúl sintió cómo un enorme peso se hacía presente en todo su cuerpo. La gravedad había aumentado al menos diez veces, y casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Les habían dicho que no era una vampira, sino algo mucho más peligroso, y que no se dejaran engañar por su aspecto. Y fue por eso que Raúl había caído, junto con sus compañeros.

¡Ngggggg, muévanseeeeeeeeeee! - les gritó Raúl antes de caer al suelo. Su arma estaba a cinco metros de él, una ballesta con proyectiles modificados. En vez de herir, liberaban un gas somnífero. Debían llevarla viva y sana... O tan sólo volver los tres enteros.

Lo que le extrañó fue que, antes de caer, la gravedad volvió a ser normal para él. No se rompió la cabeza –lo que hubiera pasado si la gravedad hubiera seguido aumentada para él- y quedó aturdido por la impresión y el golpe. Pero le daba igual. Debían atraparla a como diera lugar.

¿Por qué ahora soy tan valiosa? - preguntó Salima. Su traje verde la hacía confundirse con el techo (1) y parecía divertida con la situación - Oh, ya ríndete, Raúl, no quieren moverse - dijo, con voz alegre, al ver cómo el muchacho trataba de levantarse.

¿Qué les hiciste? - preguntó el español, enojado.

Simplemente, les quité las ganas de atacarme. No me gusta la violencia, así que me retiro -

¡Quieta ahí! -

Adiós – dijo, y desapareció.

Fue entonces cuando Ozuma y Hitoshi recuperaron el dominio sobre sí mismos. Miraron a Raúl, quien aún estaba en el piso, y corrieron a ayudarlo.

¿Qué les pasaba? - les preguntó su compañero cuando logró ponerse en pie – Les pedí ayuda y no se movían -

No lo sé - dijo Hitoshi, algo avergonzado – Sólo no tenía la voluntad de siquiera levantar mi ballesta -

Sentimos lo mismo - dijo Ozuma, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

¿El detector funciona ahora? - preguntó Raúl a Hitoshi.

Sí, y como supones, no detecta a Salima -

El que funcione ya significa que está demasiado lejos - dijo el bicolor - ¿Recuerdan? El comandante Hiwatari nos dijo que los detectores no funcionaban como con los vampiros -

¿Y si no es una vampira para qué la quieren? - preguntó el mayor de los tres.

Puedes preguntárselo cuando volvamos. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí - dijo el español, hastiado.

O -

Confirmamos los informes, comandante: es una Lilim de Tierra, y está en su último nivel evolutivo - dijo Raúl, el jefe del trío, frente a su comandante.

¿Han experimentado el poder de una Lilim en carne propia? -

Sí, señor comandante - dijeron los tres a coro.

Entonces supondrán lo valiosa que e y lo importante que la atrapemos viva y sana - dijo Kai, levantándose de su asiento y rodeando el escritorio – Ésa clase de seres es muy extraña... Y los vampiros también las desean, en más de un sentido -

Disculpe, señor comandante, pero la actitud de Salima es... – empezó Hitoshi, pero su comandante lo interrumpió.

Es considerada una raza infantil - se recargó en el borde del escritorio, frente a los tres, y cruzó las piernas y los brazos, mirándolos fijamente – Pero ésa raza infantil posee un enorme poder, y debemos encaminarlos hacia la senda del bien... Si los vampiros tienen a una sola, ellos obtendrán la victoria inmediata -

¿Habla en serio, comandante? - quiso saber Ozuma.

Yo siempre hablo en serio. Ahora regresen a sus habitaciones. Mañana irán con apoyos especiales -

O -

¿Apoyos especiales¿Qué clase de apoyos especiales? - preguntó Hitoshi en el dormitorio que los tres compartían, mientras se sacaba las botas, sentado en el borde de su cama.

Supongo que otro grupo de la división siete - dijo Raúl, aún algo molesto por cómo le habían salido mal las cosas al grupo. Y, sobre todo, se sentía enojado consigo mismo. No había podido resistir un podercito insignificante, ni siquiera había logrado apuntar y ya empezaron a salirle mal las cosas.

Pero sólo hay un equipo de Cazadores por división - dijo Ozuma, poniéndose la parte superior de su pijama - ¿Cómo harán para que ella no lo descubra? -

A mí no me preocupa cómo haremos, sino cómo hizo ella - dijo Hitoshi, recargándose en su cama, sin sus botas – Ella era como nosotros, era nuestra amiga, y ahora... Está en otro bando. No entiendo cómo se nos pasó por alto -

Ozuma lo miró. Raúl se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

Siempre tenía ideas extrañas... Pero nunca pensé que fuera a hacer eso - dijo el pelirrojo bicolor, con la voz algo apagada.

Pues lo hizo, y fue un tirón de orejas para todos nosotros - dijo el español, decidido, levantándose de su cama – Debimos haber prestado más atención, y habernos fijado bien a quiénes teníamos al lado. Ése es el precio que pagamos por no estar atentos -

Pero éramos niños en ése entonces... – dijo Ozuma, nostálgico.

Los vampiros no hacen distinción entre niños o adultos. Para ellos sólo somos ganado. Y no fuimos nosotros quienes dimos el primer paso de la guerra. Ellos se lo buscaron, ellos atacaron, ahora debemos acabar con ellos antes que nos eliminen a todos - dijo Raúl (3).

¿Por qué no nos atacó? - preguntó Hitoshi – Nos tenía indefensos, podría haber bajado, tomado mi ballesta o tus shurikens (4) Ozuma, pero no lo hizo. Sólo... se fue -

Los vampiros a veces te desconciertan antes de atacar por la espalda. Es un truco sucio, y Salima ha decidido unírseles - dijo el español.

No lo creo... Nunca he visto que los vampiros ayuden a una Lilim - dijo Ozuma.

Eso es lo que quieren que creamos -

¿Y por qué no nos matan de un golpe y listo, si son tan fuertes? -

El comandante Hiwatari dijo que era para despistarnos -

¿Y tú piensas como él? -

¿Quieres estar equivocado pensando que las Lilims o los vampiros deberían dominarnos? -

No dije eso -

¿Entonces cuál es tu idea? -

Creo... Que las Lilims no son tan malas ni poderosas como dicen -

¿Sabes cómo se hace una Lilim? - preguntó Raúl, con rabia. Ozuma negó con la cabeza – Se fusionan con un vampiro, y van domando los poderes que tienen, hasta que pueden crean materia viva... Y entonces le hacen un cuerpo nuevo al vampiro, para que pueda vivir de nuevo, un cuerpo de un no-vampiro, para que pueda vivir lo que perdió de mortal. Los poderes de Salima indican que su vampiro acompañante se ha ido, y que le dejó más poderes que a los mismos vampiros. Para que no le diga a nadie lo que sabe, porque si lo hace, explota, y se lleva todo lo que hay alrededor. ¿Entiendes lo que puede hacer, con los poderes de los vampiros, de los Cazadores de vampiros y algunos que debe haber aprendido combinando ambos? (5) -

Pero nunca han hecho nada malo hasta ahor a-

No esperaré a que lo haga -

Era nuestra amiga - dijo Hitoshi, entrando en la conversación.

Y porque éramos sus amigos nos encargaremos de terminar con su sufrimiento - terminó el español.

O -

Oh, no, es Queen - pensó Raúl al ver quién era el "apoyo especial" del que hablaba el comandante Hiwatari.

Es un honor acompañarlos, señor - dijo Queen, saludándolo al estilo militar.

Esta noche irán con ella, y espero que sigan mis indicaciones - dijo el comandante, serio y frío como siempre – De eso depende el futuro de la misión, y no deben fallar. Si ésa Lilim escapa, podrán estar seguros que los vampiros tendrán a una miembro de otra especia de su lado, y entonces todos los humanos pereceremos -

El comandante nunca hacía bromas. Y Raúl hubiera querido que ésa fuera la excepción, pero todos, él incluido, sabían que no lo era. Les había dicho a los tres cómo debían actuar una vez allí, y debían hacerlo con toda naturalidad. Raúl sentía un malestar, pero no sabía bien a qué se debía. Quizás el tener a alguien que no había pasado del entrenamiento básico, pese a haber iniciado al mismo tiempo que ellos, Hitoshi, Ozuma, Salima y él mismo. Pero había otra cosa, y no creía que se debiera a Queen, sino a otra cosa relacionada con ella, pero no entendía qué estaba mal. Quizás lo confundía el ver que su comandante enviaba a una novata con ellos.

O quizás empezaba a sospecharlo.

O -

Ésta vez detectaron a Salima en un bosque de pinos, a cinco kilómetros de la base. Bastante más lejos que la vez anterior, se dijo Raúl, pero eso no importaba. Lo que le extrañaba era que, si las Lilim estaban asociadas con los vampiros, nunca hubiera ninguno a su alrededor. Al menos, hasta donde funcionaban los detectores de vampiros, que abarcaban una zona de un kilómetro y medio de circunferencia. Pero a cien metros de Salima todas sus armas dejaban de funcionar. Y Raúl sintió cómo empezaba a perder las ganas de pelear.

Salima era su amiga, nunca le había hecho daño, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Tampoco los vampiros querían lastimarla, pero eso no quería decir que lo hicieran por miedo o complicidad. Quizás fuera respeto. O quizás Salima fuera más atractiva para el jefe de los vampiros de lo que se suponía. Pero no, ella tenía dieciséis años y seguía pareciendo una niña. Otro caso era Queen, que tenía la misma edad, y sí la aparentaba.

Las órdenes de su Comandante lo confundían. "Dejen que Salima se acerque a Queen y, cuando empiecen a notar que suceden cosas extrañas, atrápenla" ¿Acaso pensaba sacrificar a Queen? Era una novata, ni siquiera había pasado el entrenamiento básico, pero, después de todo, era una candidata a cazador. Por más que hubiera una mujer cada cien hombres, siempre había una posibilidad.

Le dijeron a Queen que se quedara en un claro, mientras ellos iban a explorar. Pero en realidad, sólo Hitoshi y Ozuma fueron a explorar. Raúl se quedó espiando, atento a la aparición de Salima. Sabía que ella iba a aparecer. Y le hastió el tener que usar siempre a una mujer como carnada. Como si no tuvieran otra utilidad.

Empezó a sentir algo extraño. El frío de la noche empezó a desaparecer. Una humedad cálida descendió sobre toda la zona, y no necesitó revisar su detector para saber quién estaba acercándose. Sin saber porqué, se acordó de su hermana Julia, y de cuánto la extrañaba. Vio a Salima salir de entre la espesura, envuelta en una cinta verde, y cómo Queen la reconocía (Por supuesto, si sólo unos pocos sabían que Salima había cambiado de raza. Al resto se le había dicho que había sido enviada a otra base) Todo el bosque pareció florecer, aunque era principios de otoño y no había flores alrededor.

Vio cómo Salima abrazaba a Queen, y como ésta le respondía. Y cómo se daban un beso lleno de amor. Pensó que un beso de lesbianas lo excitaría, pero recordó con más fuerza a Julia, y cómo la extrañaba. Salima se sentó sobre las piernas de Queen, y le hizo acordar cómo su madre lo sostenía cuando le contaba un cuento cuando estaba enfermo. Era una escena tierna, y todo a su alrededor se volvió hermoso. Raúl estaba embotado, se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, cálido, suave e intenso a la vez, como si estuviera dopado (6) Dios, como extrañaba a su familia, y cuánto quería volver a ver a su hermana, a la persona que más quería... Abrazarla como lo hacía Salima con Queen, o con cualquier otra persona. Quería estar enamorado, y ser correspondido. Daba lo mismo si era una mujer o un hombre, porque lo menos importante en el amor era el envase (7) Quería amar, pero con el corazón, no con el cuerpo.

Un silbido surcó el aire.

Un grito ahogado femenino.

Y Queen cayendo a tierra.

El encanto se rompió de inmediato. Raúl reaccionó, sin saber con qué sorprenderse primero. Con el bosque, que había vuelto a ser el mismo que antes, con lo que había sentido hace sólo unos momentos, o con Salima, quien estaba horrorizada, tratando de hacer reaccionar a Queen. Raúl no alcanzó a entenderlo todo, pero cuando vio cómo la cinta verde de Salima cambiaba a su ropa normal, y a su Comandante salir del bosque con una ballesta con mira telescópica, entendió.

Era una trampa, y su equipo había sido utilizado. El equipo seis, formado por tres estadounidenses (Michael, Bill y Rick) salieron detrás de Hiwatari, y corrieron hasta donde estaban Salima y Queen. Tomaron a la pelirroja con brusquedad y le pusieron un arnés de metal. Después le pusieron las esposas, que se parecían más que nada a dos tubos que se unían en el frente. El arnés parecía haber sido una jaula modificada, que se ajustaba a la medida a la caja toráxica de la chica. Parecía apretar, pero al menos habían tenido la decencia de dejar espacios libres para su busto.

¡Comandante!- exclamó Raúl, sin entender - ¿Qué está pasando?-

Lo que debo hacer, Jefe del equipo siete. Reúna a su equipo, la misión ha terminado- dijo Kai, con una fría vos de triunfo.

¿Y Queen?-

Ya ha cumplido su función-

¡Acaso no piensa ayudarla?-

Ya está muerta- Salima lanzó un sollozo – Ordene a su equipo que regrese a la base -

¡Pero! -

AHORA -

O -

Raúl estaba más que enojado, y confundido. Esperaba que su Comandante le diera una explicación, al menos a él, por lo que, cuando lo llamó a su despacho, esperó a que él hablara primero. Le dijo que la misión había sido u éxito y que su equipo sería solicitado para otras misiones, y entonces Raúl no aguantó más

¿Qué fue eso? -

¿Eso qué? -

Usted sabe de lo que hablo, Comandante -

Oh, "eso" se llama estrategia. ¿Es que no lo ha entendido, soldado? Cada Lilim obtiene sus poderes de ciertas cosas, como zonas, estaciones del año, momentos del día, colores, ambiente... Ése tipo de cosas. Y propiciamos el ambienta para poder medir los poderes de las Lilim -

¿Eso tiene alguna utilidad, Comandante? -

Si, pero no estoy autorizado para decírselo -

¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado? – preguntó de golpe y porrazo el español.

No, y no creo que lo haga – respondió Kai, con total indiferencia.

¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho? -

¿Ha entendido lo que ha visto? -

Esta pregunta desconcertó a Raúl.

Usó a Queen para atrapar a Salima -

El sentimiento de la Tierra es el más destructivo de todos, como ha visto -

¿Cómo? -

Lo que oyó. Para sobrevivir, debemos evitar ésa nimiedad -

¿Y por qué lo dice, comandante? -

Kai se levantó, y miró fijo a los ojos del otro. Raúl no retrocedió ni desvió su mirada.

Porque no hay nada más destructivo que el amor -

O -

O -

(1) Y eso que primero pensé en Kane, pero después pensé que quedaría mejor como un Shoujo Ai.

(2) Es el mismo traje que usan cuando se unen a ésos científicos locos para pelear contra Takao y compañía, pero de color verde.

(3) Cualquier semejanza con la mentalidad de un norteamericano drogado de niño con Prozac y con miedo en la adultez no es coincidencia.

(4) NONONONONONO son las estrellas ninja, sino toda arma arrojadiza; las más conocidas sí son las famosas estrellas ninja.

(5) Aquí tienen una pequeña explicación de los orígenes de las Lilim.

(6) Ó sea, drogado.

(7) Esta frase es mía, la usé cuando alguien trataba de convencerme que el matrimonio homosexual era un error.

**M. G.**: Seeeeeeee, costó, pero salió. Me alegra que te haya gustado. No sé por qué quioeren hacer parecer la religión como algo aburrido y dogmático, al alcance de los que más tienen. Hay que actualizarse un poco. Eso de la marca se me ocirriò una vez cuando ema cordaba del Anime Nigthwalker, en dodne un vampiro se llama caín. Me empecé a imaginar las alas, y se me apareció Whyatt vestido como lo describo, y el resto tomó forma por sí solo, casi. Takao fue un vampiro, las Portadoras nunca duran más de 25 años (por lo que dicen que es uan raza infantil) y se mueren vírgenes. Whyatt sabe todo sobre cualquier vampiro en la Tierra, si fue él el primero. El avatar de Zeo está por ahí, quién sabe en dónde andará... Pero fue Ozuma. Originalmente el bicolor iba a ser Abel, quien se iba a vengar de su hermanito agarrándosela con Zeo... Pero no pegaba. en el próximo capítulo haré una descripción más detallada sobre este tema. Los hombres tiene más tendencia a la guerra y la violencia que las mujeres, de hecho entre las Protadoras se considera a los hombres como seres incompletos y a las mujeres como seres completos, por lo que los hombres empiezan a pensar como mujeres, y luego su cuerpo va haciéndose cada vez màs femenino, y cuando son casi mujeres, se considera que son casi completos. Las mujeres no ambiionan tanto el pobçder ni dañar a los seres vivos, proque saben lo que es llevar nueve meses un alma y una vida que no es la propia, y no piensan en la voilencia como primera soliciòn. Gracias por tu comentario.

**UotDrigger**: Gracias, chica. Yo me refería al género Yuri, y a Yuri Valkov ya lo pondré con alguien más. La pareja que le pedí a Raven-sama fue un Yuri/Kyo, porque me encanta ésa pareja. En inglés hay varios fics de ellos, pero en español, nada. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Damika Hiwatari**: Y bueno, es que como estoy con la Facultad, voy a demorar algo en actualizar. Espero que no te de un ataque de ansiedad, proque el próximo Yuri va a demorar, pero va a llegar seguro. Gracias por tu comentario.

**RA**: No te preocupes, no es pecado en ninguna religión. Y yo tengo Facultad, así que estamos a mano. Lo de un Kane Salima lo voy a pensar, pero será un fic aparte. O quizás no, proque las parejas heterosexuales también son extrañas. de hecho éste fic iba a ser un Kane/Jim, pero después lo hice Shounjo Ai. ¿Misato¿Esposa ocmpartida?Si tienes imágenes o información del amnga de Beyblade, te agradecería muchísimo si me dijeras en dónde puedo encontrarla. Lo de los Lilims está inspirado en Evangeliios, ya que las Protadoras son una raza femenina y feminista, que adoptaron ése nombre porque Lilith fue la primera en exigir la tan cacareada igualdar entre mujer y hombre.

**AlexiaLKLR**: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, demoré pero aquí está el capítulo. Gracias por tenerme tanta paciancoa, por tus comentarios y tu apoyo.

Esto fue más que nada un antojo. Se me apareció una escena muy similar a la inicial y me senté a escribirla enseguida. Primero pensé en un Shounen Ai con Kane y Jim, pero después lo adapté para que fuera un Shoujo Ai. Agradezcan que el 25 de mayo es día patrio en Argentina y que no tengo facultad porque es feriado. Pude terminar el capítulo en ésas fechas, y había empezado a escribirlo unas semanas atrás. Pero tuve un final en la facultad, y el estudio valió la pena: me saqué un 10, y ni yo lo podía creer.

Espero que les haya gustado, ya tengo casi terminado el siguiente capítulo "Visión, parte II" en donde explico cómo se relacionaron Iván y Boris... Una pareja bastante rara, a mi parecer. Ni sé si alguien vio una película nueva, "La patrulla de la noche" o algo así, una de vampiros bastante extraña, la primera de una trilogía con buenos efectos (y bien usados, no a lo yanqui, es decir, efectos en lugar de buenas historias) La vi el año pasado gracias a una amiga, y me enteré que éste año van a estrenarla en castellano. Uno de los protagonistas se llama Boris, un niño que me hizo acordar a Anakin Skywalker –no sé si está bien escrito- de Star Wars. Si alguien la puede ve,r que la vea. Es la mejor película de vampiros que he visto en mi vida. Y si no lo dije antes, es rusa.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. Vision, parte 2

Octavo capítulo

- O -

Visión, Parte II

- O -

- O -

Todo cambió demasiado rápido como para poder adaptarse bien. Cuando la abadía dejó de ser un laboratorio secreto, y cuando ellos dejaron de ser reconocidos como simples experimentos, hubo muchos cambios, y algunos le gustaron. Ahora, por lo menos, tenían ropa nueva, calefacción, un día de puro descanso para ellos solos, podía salir de la abadía cuando quisieran, y la comida había mejorado –no más de ésos menjunjes vitamínicos sin sabor-

Pero había muchas otras cosas que no le gustaban. Tenía que ir a la escuela, como todos los otros chicos de su edad. No le molestaba el tener que ir y aprender, por más que todo lo que intentaran enseñarle ya lo supiera (se lo habían inyectado en el cerebro en la abadía) ni el tener que usar un uniforme que le quedaba algo grande porque los niños crecen rápido, ni el estar con otros chicos que no lo conocían y que hasta lo esquivaban, ni el tener que hacer la tarea: por lo menos así estaba fuera de la abadía, y todo era fácil después de años de entrenamiento.

Lo que realmente le molestaba era que los hubieran separado por edades. Hasta Kai, que había venido de visita –o eso supuso- iba con Boris, Yuri y Sergei a un aula, y él iba a otra, porque era tres años menor. O eso era lo que decían, porque era conveniente que no dijera que habían retrasado su crecimiento. Por más que ahora el resto aparentara tener dieciséis años, él sabía que tenía su misma edad. Pero no podía esperar que todo fuera perfecto. Por lo menos, ahora se sentía como un ser humano.

En los recreos se juntaban los cinco y a veces practicaban con sus Beyblades. Sin usar sus Bestias Bit, por supuesto, porque eso sí que estaba prohibido, pero nada les podía impedir jugar. Sí, jugar, no entrenar o batallar, porque ahora lo hacían por gusto, y no por obligación o para evitar el castigo.

Y, por primera vez, sintieron que se _divertían_.

Pero no era por eso que Iván jugaba con ellos.

Ésos eran los únicos momentos en que podía estar todos juntos, pero él siempre se pegaba a uno en especial. Boris. Tenía un miedo horrible a que él se hartara de tenerlo cerca y lo echara, pero algo que había sobrevivido de la etapa anterior de sus vidas era una especia de compañerismo, de _amistad_ si se quiere, que hacía que, al menos, se soportaran entre ellos. Por un tiempo pensó que entre él y Yuri había algo, pero el pelirrojo parecía no compartir sus gustos. Ni siquiera con Kai, quien era el más cercano al lobo. Tal vez era el único heterosexual del grupo.

Ya que, lo había dicho. El estar tanto tiempo separados del sexo femenino –o quizás así habían sido diseñados- hizo que se fijaran en ellos mismos. A Sergei era al que menos se le notaba, pero Iván había visto cómo miraba a Takao en el Campeonato Mundial. Kai debía estar con el Gato, ése chico chino de ojos tan interesantes... Y Boris debía estar atrás de Yuri, aunque el pelirrojo no compartiera sus gustos. Quizás Boris lo obligaría, o quizás callaría para siempre, como hacía todo el tiempo. No les habían enseñado a expresar sus sentimientos.

Carajo, si hasta hacían linda pareja. Hasta con Kai o Sergei podría haber tenido algo, si combinaban... con Kai por lo frío y con Sergei por lo robusto. Iván y Boris compartían cuarto y baño –al igual que Kai y Sergei- pero nunca se había atrevido a espiar a Boris. A veces pasaba noche enteras pensando en que estaba al lado de él, a pocos metros, y que no lo podía tocar. Se habían hecho más amigos, sí, pero Iván no quería eso.

- O -

"No te preocupes, el mal tiempo es pasajero, no va a nevar. No es necesario que lleves tanto abrigo"

Iván se maldijo por ser tan ingenuo. Últimamente se creía todo lo que Boris le decía, pero eso había sido el colmo. Había vivido toda su vida en Rusia, y sabía cuándo iba a nevar en unas horas y cuando no. Y sabía que iba a nevar, pero Boris le dijo que no, y él le había creído. Quizás se estuviera burlando de él, y quería apartarlo, o desanimarlo. Tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de lo que quería Iván, y por eso actuaba así. Seguro que quería al lobo, o a cualquier otro.

Pero ahora tenía frío, y no se animaba a salir a la calle así. Los otros ya se habían retirado, y esperaba a que la nieve dejase de caer, o que amainara un poco, para poder irse a la abadía, con la calefacción y una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente. Seguramente Boris estaba allá, riéndose de él, imaginando que estaba ahí, como un tonto, esperando algo que no iba a pasar.

De repente sintió cómo algo cálido lo envolvía. Era la parte delantera de una campera, pero había alguien que ya la tenía puesta, y que lo estaba abrazando por atrás, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la campera que los estaba abrigando a ambos. No sintió los pasos, ni el sonido de la ropa al moverse, y se dio cuenta que podría haber sido cualquiera, con intenciones menos benignas. Sabía quién era, porque ya había estudiado hasta su forma de respirar. Se quedó estático, y un temblor –que no era de frío- subió por su columna vertebral.

.- A veces sos tan ingenuo... – le dijo Boris al oído.

.- Y que querés, si confío en vos- le respondió, intentando sonar molesto.

.- ¿En serio¿Cuánto confiás en mí?-

.- Me iba a congelar por creerte... ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-

.- No del todo-

.- Pensá lo que quieras-

Sin saber bien por qué, Iván se sentía molesto. Quizás porque Boris estaba intentado jugar con él, por más que su tono de voz dijera otra cosa. Ésa debía ser la última fase, en la que Boris le diría que lo dejara en paz. Que con Ivanov hacía mejor pareja. Que un nene como él no tenía por qué meterse con alguien más grande. Que era muy chico como para estar enamorado de él, Boris Kuznetsov. Que dejara de correr tras una quimera...

.- No quiero que seas tan tontito- Ésa frase lo sacó de sus pensamientos –No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa-

.- Sabés que no puedo... –

.- ¿Qué no podés?-

.- ¿Por qué me dejaron afuera en el Campeonato Mundial? Yo quería participar, pero me dejaron en la banca-

.- No siempre se gana-

.- Pero yo siempre pierdo- hizo una pausa –Nunca puedo obtener lo que quiero-

.- Eso no es cierto. Ahora me tenés a mí-

Iván sintió una palpitación. Tomó conciencia que Boris estaba arrodillado para estar a su altura, y que sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca. Empezó a sentir calor, y era consciente que no lo sentía por el abrigo de la campera.

.- Pensé que no me querías de amigo-

.- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-

.- Bueno... Nunca me decías nada-

.- No te quiero como amigo, tarado- La mente de Iván se desconectó -Sobre todo porque vos no querés eso-

Iván volvió en sí algo aturdido.

.- ¿Qué querés decirme?-

.- ¿No te diste cuenta?-

.- Dejate de joder y hablame claro-

.- No me gusta cuando te hacés el tonto-

.- ¿Estás jugando conmigo?-

.- Lo mismo te pregunto-

Iván se apartó de Boris con un movimiento brusco. Empezó a caminar y salió a la tormenta de nieve. Sabía el camino a la abadía de memoria, y su cuerpo fue hacia allá de forma mecánica. Si alguien lo había seguido, no podía decirlo. Sus sentidos estaban embotados, y no quería que lo vieran. Fue hacia su habitación, pero siguió de largo. No quería saber si Boris estaba allí, esperándolo. Se cruzó con Kai y Yuri, y después con Sergei. Fue hasta una de las torres, convertidas en observatorio para los repasos de astronomía. Para qué se enseñaba astronomía en un país en que si no nevaba, llovía, Iván no podía decirlo, pero le daba igual.

Pero no lloró. Se quedó allí, sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, esperando. Y pensando. Sacó su Beyblade y observó el Bit Chip de Wyborg. Los BBA Team tenían una conexión muy fuerte con sus Bestias Bit, en especial Kon y Kinomiya. ¿Acaso les hablaban¿Y sus Bestias Bit les respondían?

. - ¿Me oís, Wyborg?-

El Bit Chip pareció brillar, e Iván lo interpretó con un sí.

. - ¿Podés ayudarme? Ya no sé qué hacer... –

El mismo brillo, la misma interpretación.

. - ¿Qué pasa¿Acaso Boris juega conmigo?-

Nada.

. - ¿Qué quiere de mí¿Qué me aleje o que me acerque?-

Nada.

. - ¿Cómo se siente estar ahí adentro¿Qué se siente ser una Bestia Bit?-

Hubo un cambio en el ambiente. Iván se sintió oprimido, la atmósfera se volvió pesada, y una presión se hizo presente en sus pulmones. El ahogo era fuerte, y se asustó un poco, pero la sensación desapareció enseguida.

. - ¿Por qué estás ahí¿No te gustaría ser libre?-

Nada.

. - ¿Puedes hablar con las otras Bestias Bit?-

Brillo.

Iván sintió un escalofrío. Quería decirle a Wyborg que hablara con Falborg, que le preguntara a Boris qué quería de él. Pero no le salía la voz. Quería irse, quería quedarse, quería correr y estar quieto, todo al mismo tiempo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Carajo¿qué le estaba pasando? Si era un nene, no debería sentir ésas cosas. Pero no, no era un nene, si no se sentía como un nene. Él le había dicho a Sergei que no se callara y que no huyera, y ahora él estaba huyendo.

Se levantó, guardó a Wyborg en un bolsillo después de darle una mirada de agradecimiento, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sentía el corazón más ligero, y hasta feliz. Fue al comedor y cenó con los otros muchachos, pero no vio a Boris. Lo que no era raro, porque ya había pasado media hora desde que sirvieron la cena, y quedaba poca gente en el comedor. Comió con ganas, y después fue a ducharse. Boris tampoco estaba en su habitación, y cuando se acostó, empezó a preocuparse.

Cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, se hizo el dormido. No quería saber si era Boris o no, y trató de dormir. Escuchó cómo el que había entrado se sacaba la ropa del colegio y se ponía la de dormir, pero no escuchó el crujir de su cama. Se imaginó a Boris siendo iluminado por la luz de la Luna, y se estremeció. Quería verlo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era sólo eso lo que quería. Cuando pasó un tiempo, creyó que Boris ya estaría dormido, y se dio la vuelta.

Dio un respingo al encontrarlo muy cerca de su rostro, mirándolo en silencio. El mayor le tomó los lados de la cara y empezó a acercarse a su rostro con lentitud. Iván no sabía qué hacer, y se quedó estático, esperando lo que fuera a pasar. Boris parecía que nunca iba a llegar, hasta que estuvo a sólo dos centímetros de su rostro. Lo tomó con algo más de fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño, y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Iván parpadeó, confundido, mientras Boris murmuraba un "buenas noches" y se iba a acostar. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado, no sabía si sentirse feliz o iracundo. ¿Qué había sido eso¿Significaba algo¿Wyborg había hablado tan rápido con Falborg¿Estaba jugando con él a ver cuándo explotaba¿Y cómo se podía ir a dormir así como así, tan tranquilo?

. -¡Boris!- dijo, exasperado. Tenía que sacarse las dudas YA.

Pero el otro no le contestó. Ya estaba dormido. Iván pensó en ir a su cama, agarrarlo por el cuello de su ropa de dormir y zarandearlo hasta hacerle confesar, pero se detuvo antes de destaparse. Quizás "eso" recién se estaba formando y reaccionar así podía echarlo todo a perder. O quizás le diera un sopapo (1) para que dejara de jorobar. O quizás era sólo un juego, y él no iba a caer.

- O -

Cuando sintió que la alarma del despertador no sonaba, creyó que era sábado, y que no tenía que ir a la escuela. Se hundió en su cama y siguió durmiendo, calentito y cómodo. Pero cuando se levantó, a las diez de la mañana, se acordó de golpe y porrazo que era viernes, y que tenía que ir a la escuela. Y fue un porrazo el que se dio cuando, tratando de salir de su cama, se enredó con las sábanas. Maldijo al que había inventado ésas cobijas con flecos tan largos, y se sentó en el piso, tratando de despertarse del todo y despabilarse por el golpe.

Ya no valía la pena intentar ir a la escuela. Además, aunque lograra llegar, no quería ver a Boris tan pronto. Se sentía más confundido que nunca. Era el segundo día que le pasaba eso, y no le gustaba que jugaran con él. Pero quizás Boris no estuviera jugando... ¿O sí? Buscó a Wyborg, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Volvió a guardarlo en su lugar, y empezó a tender su cama. Cuando salió del baño, bañado y vestido, pensó en ir a desayunar, pero desechó la idea. Dentro de poco servirían el almuerzo, y Boris estaría ahí.

Se sonrojó mucho, y pensó en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Quizás Boris se estuviera riendo de él, o quizás había planeado todo eso para tenerlo impaciente. Daba lo mismo, tenía que copiar los deberes de ése día, y siempre eran dobles por el fin de semana. Esperó con paciencia a que los llamaran a almorzar, leyendo una revista de las que había en su pieza, limpiando su Beyblade, repasando las lecciones que tenían para ése día, haciendo cualquier cosa para no pensar que dentro de poco tendría cerca de Boris, y tendría que darle una muy buena explicación.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, fue hacia el comedor, y vio a Boris rodeado de gente. El único lugar vacío estaba bien lejos de él, y ahí se sentó, tratando de no mirarlo. No quería ver qué cara ponía si notaba que era observado. Comió en silencio y se retiró rápido, para poder agarrarlo cuando entrara a su pieza. Y ahí sí que le iba a exigir que le dijera qué estaba pasando. Esperó dos horas sentado frente a la puerta, listo para atacar, pero Boris no llegaba. Cuando sus piernas se durmieron decidió levantarse, e ir a buscarlo. Revisó toda la abadía, desde las torres hasta lo que habían sido las mazmorras, y no lo encontró. Preguntó en todos lados, pero nadie lo había visto. Cuando llegó a su pieza, decepcionado, dos brazos fuertes lo rodearon por la cintura y lo levantaron.

. -¡BORIS!- exclamó Iván.

. – Ése es mi nombre. No lo gastes-

. - ¿Q-Qu-Qu-qué estás haciendo?-

. – Dándote cariño. ¿O no era eso lo que querías?-

Oh, Dios, cómo empezaba a odiar eso. Empezaba a odiar que Boris lo tratara así.

. – No hagas eso nunca más-

. - ¿El qué?-

. - ¡Me confundes! No sé qué es lo que estás intentando hacer y no sé si estás jugando o vas en serio-

Boris lo miró serio por unos momentos, y luego lo bajó, dejándolo en el suelo. Iván no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, y se sintió algo mal cuando vio a Boris alejarse. Volvió con sus cuadernos y se los alcanzó.

. – Hoy dimos muchas cosas, y tenemos mucha tarea. Si querés hacerla toda, más te vale que empieces ahora-

- O -

Era el tercer día, y esta vez le iba a EXIGIR que le contestara. Tenía derecho a saber qué carajo estaba pasando, y qué era lo que quería lograr. Y si Boris volvía a salir con uno de ésos trucos de escapista, lo golpearía. Si sólo así entendía...

-BORIS, QUIERO HABLAR CON VOS- le dijo, apenas se despertó.

-No quiero- respondió el otro.

-Vas a hacerlo quieras o no- Iván estaba más que enojado.

-No seas pendejo-

-¿Y vos creés que te estás portando con alguien maduro?-

-No soy yo el más pequeño-

Iván enrojeció violentamente. Ya estaba al límite. O lo golpeaba o iba a saltar por la ventana. Aunque estuviera bloqueada por la nieve y aunque Boris tratara de pararlo. Quizás lo tirara a él también por la ventana.

-¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG¡¡NO TE HAGAS EL PELOTUDO Y CONTESTAME DE UNA PUTÍSIMA VEZ!-

-Así no vas a conseguir novia-

-¡NO QUIERO UNA NOVIA, TE QUIERO A VOS!- quiso desaparecer en el mismo instante en que las palabras dejaron su boca. Parecía un tomate comunista(2) de lo rojo que estaba. Quería correr, pero las piernas no le respondían. Además¿no quería que Boris le contestara?

Se sorprendió cuando dos brazos lo levantaron y lo metieron a la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó, nervioso y más colorado que antes, al sentir cómo Boris lo abrazaba de la cintura, frente a frente, y las cobijas los tapaban a ambos.

-Quiero dormir tranquilo- dijo el otro, sin abrir los ojos.

-Pero... ya es de mañana-

-Es sábado. Tengo derecho a dormir todo el día si quiero, y con quien yo quiera-

-¿Eh?-

-Tenés cerebro- dijo el otro, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo directo a los de Iván –Usá el bocho(3)- Iván se quedó mudo, nervioso y con los ojos llorosos –Si, yo también te quiero, salame- hizo una pausa –Y no llorés como pendejo-

-¡Pendejo sos vos, tarado¿Tenés una idea de lo que pasé pensando que estabas jugando conmigo?-

-No grités que no me gusta cuando gritás. Y si vos no decías nada, pedacito de melón¿qué querés que hiciera? Soy el más grande de los dos¿te hubieras sentido cómodo, o sin presiones¿Y estarías tranquilo, sabiendo que somos nosotros dos solos y que nadie te escucharía gritar si yo te hacía algo?-

Iván tembló. No, no lo había pensado.

-No te voy a hacer nada que vos no quieras- le dio un besito en la frente –Ahora a dormir abrazaditos-

- O -

Pero Iván no durmió. Cuando se tranquilizó, miro a Boris dormir. Él nunca había tenido relaciones con alguien, pero pensaba que el otro sí. O quizás sólo lo dijo para ponerlo nervioso. Y no sólo relaciones sentimentales. Por lo que se sobresaltó cuando sintió una de las manos de Boris en la frontera entre su cadera y su muslo.

-¡Boris!- dijo, sobresaltado -¿Estás despierto?-

-Sueño con un angelito a mi lado- dijo el otro, sin reírse. Iván se sonrojó. Volvió a sobresaltarse cuando sintió que le tocaban el trasero.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Dándote mi amor- le dio un beso en la boca. De la sorpresa, Iván la abrió, y pudo sentir cómo una lengua ajena la exploraba.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando Boris se pegó a él y pudo sentir su excitación haciendo presión, a través de la ropa, contra su miembro. Llevó sus manos al pecho de Boris y lo empujó, temblando.

-¿Qué pasa, Iván?- preguntó el mayor, confundido.

-No... no, así no- dijo el otro, temblando.

-¿Estás nervioso?-

-¡No es...¡No vayas tan rápido!-

-Si, estás nervioso- se alejó, sin dejar de abrazarlo, y dejó de tocarlo.

-¿Boris?-

-No voy a hacer nada que no quieras. Si te ponés nervioso, te va a doler, y no quiero lastimarte-

-...- Iván bajó la vista.

-No tenés que avergonzarte de nada. Te voy a esperar lo que sea necesario- le tomó la cara con una mano, con suavidad –Porque te quiero mucho y sé que vos también-

Iván no podía estar más rojo.

-Ahora vení, vamos a dormir abrazaditos-

-O-

-¿Tan pronto dormiste con él?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sergei- le respondió Boris.

-No creo que seas de los que esperan-

-Creés mal, entonces-

-Entonces te has _acostado_ con él, pero aun no ha tenido sexo contigo-

-Sergei, yo no te molesto, haceme el favor de no jorobar-

-¿Y por qué aún no sale de su habitación?-

-Porque está dormido-

-¿Y qué hiciste para que esté tan cansado?-

-Dormir abrazado a él, y nada más-

-¿Y él sabe que no eres virgen?-

Eso lo congeló en el lugar.

-¿Cómo!-

-Era obvio que entre vos y Alana había deseo. Pero veo que ya creciste-

-Eso fue algo pasajero-

-¿Amás a Iván?-

-¿Vos me creés un semental que tiene la necesidad psicológica de fornicar todos los días?-

-No tan así, pero no te imagino en el papel de casto-

-Sí, lo amo, y no quiero que lo molestes-

-Decíselo a Yuri. Él es el único-

-¿Qué querés decir?-

-Interpretalo como quieras- Sergei amagó irse, pero Boris lo agarró del brazo.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Y quién puebla tus sueños húmedos?-

-¡EY!-

-Esa fue mi venganza-

-No fue gracioso-

-Lo tuyo tampoco-

-...-

-...-

-Eso no lo vas a saber de mi boca-

-¿Es alguien de la abadía¿Yuri¿Kai¿O MI Iván?-

-No-

-¿Alguien de otro equipo? Mmmm... ¿Rei Kon¿O algo más raro, como Kyo¿O más "femenino" como Oliver?-

-Cortala-

-No molestes a Iván ni a mí, entonces-

-Hecho-

-Y no le digo nada a Yuri-

-Él se entera de todo antes que nadie. Ya sabe y no le importa. ¿Pero no te parece algo apurado el que se acuesten al tercer día?-

-Acostarse y tener sexo son dos cosas distintas-

-Sí, dormir no es fácil si se está parado... –

-Ey-

-En especial cuando hay tanta diferencia de alturas-

-Te dije que la cortaras-

-No me jorobes si viene alguien más, entonces-

-¿Kai?-

-No, y nunca lo adivinarás-

-¿Boris¿En dónde estás?- se escuchó la voz de Iván.

-Ya voy, mi amor, no salgas que te va a dar frío-

-Como si no tuviera ganas de darte calor- dijo Sergei, de forma bastante audible. Los aludidos enrojecieron, Iván más que nada.

-¡EY!-

-Como si no tuvieran ganas... –

Iván miró un rato a Boris.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Vamos Boris, necesito de tu "calor"-

- O -

- O -

(1) En Argentina, golpe dado con la mano, similar a una cachetada.

(2) Entiéndase, MUY rojo.

(3) Marote, zabiola, cerebro, cabeza, etc.

Hete aquí la segunda parte de "Visión" Debo confesar que escribir Yaoi es mucho más fácil que escribir Yuri, sumado a ciertas experiencias nuevas que me han permitido ampliar mis conocimientos (ey, no sean malpensados, soy lectora de muchas cosas) Y por cierto, si me quieren ayudar con los Yuri, díganme en dónde me puedo bajar el kamasutra lésbico. Historias sobran, posiciones faltan.

Mil disculpas por la demora, es que tuve muchos parciales en la facultad, uno más horrible que el otro, y no tenía voluntad de estudiar y no tenía que sentirme así, y veía que este capítulo estaba casi terminado y me remordía un poco la conciencia, así que me dije "hoy lo termino" y aquí está. Sigan mandando parejas nuevas, que tengo historias para rato. Es una lástima que el anterior Shoujo Ai no haya gustado tanto, pero bue, no siempre se gana. En compensación este capítulo fue un poco más largo, y el próximo Yuri va a ser mucho mejor.

Contesto comentarios en el próximo capítulo. ¡Chus!

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	10. Dolor rojo

Noveno capítulo

- O -

Dolor rojo

- O -

- O -

.-¿Duele?-

.-Algohhhhhhggggg-

.-Mejor paremos-

.-No, no, no, no es eso. Me hacés sentir bien-

.-Pero no creo que las cosas funcionen así-

.-No quiero que se nos agüe todo por unnnnnnna nimiedad como esta-

.-Yo sé lo que se siente, Hiromi. Además, te quiero y no quiero que sufras dolor-

.-Ya me tomé un Ibu Evanol (1)-

.-Te voy a traer algo dulce y caliente para que se te pase más rápido. ¿Querés chocolate caliente?-

.-Shiieegggg-

.-Lo voy a tomar como un sí-

.-Pero no te quiero molestar, Julia-

.-Vos nunca vas a ser una molestia.

.-Volvé rápido, por favor-

Julia dejó de abrazarla por atrás y se levantó de su cama. Fue rápido a la cocina y preparó una taza de chocolate caliente. Ella, como toda chica, sabía lo que dolía la menstruación, y lo irritable que ponía a las mujeres. Y era comprensible. ¿Acaso se puede estar de buen humor cuando se siente como si alguien estuviera retorciendo una manopla con púas dentro de tu cuerpo?. No, y menos un hombre. Pero ellos debían tener otros problemas...

Además, quería volver con Hiromi. Ésa iba a ser su "noche especial" pero a la pobre chica le había venido la menstruación, y no iba a ser posible. Y el dolor de ovarios era demasiado intenso siquiera para permitirle hablar bien. Cuando llevó la taza de chocolate, Hiromi trataba de calmarse, pero el dolor seguía.

.-Tomá. Acabo de hacerlo con todo mi amor - le dijo Julia –Espero que te guste-

Hiromi sonrió, o trató de hacerlo, y se incorporó como pudo. Tomó la taza con ambas manos, y Julia se sentó detrás de ella, abrazándola y acariciándola con lentitud. Y a la japonesa le gustaba eso. Su cuerpo se sentía bien ahora, por dentro y por fuera, aunque el dolor de ovarios seguía siendo intenso, estaba disminuyendo. Se sentía sostenida por Julia, en más de un sentido, y el tener a alguien tan cerca que te diera calor era tranquilizador.

Ni siquiera se habían sacado las sandalias. Lo único que habían dejado eran las carteras, que reposaban en el perchero de la entrada. Habían ido directo a la habitación de Julia, pero Hiromi tuvo que ir al baño, y después tuvo que pedirle a la española que le diera una toallita femenina. Y después vino el dolor, hasta que Julia le dio un analgésico. No iban a tener sexo ésa noche, pero no importaba. Era un contratiempo pasajero, y el tenerla cerca era suficiente, al menos hasta que pasara el percance.

.-¿Te sentís mejor? – le preguntó Julia, con suavidad. Hiromi tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, y era abrazada y acariciada por atrás, por encima de la ropa.

.-Mucho mejor- respondió la japonesa, con los ojos cerrados –Vení, te quiero abrazar yo-

Julia dio la vuelta y la abrazó por delante. Sintió como un par de manos le acariciaban los hombros y la espalda, y le dio un tierno beso a su novia en la frente.

.-Estás caliente-

.-No es por los ovarios-

.-Va a ser mejor que duermas acá-

.-¿No es mucha molestia? – preguntó Hiromi, abriendo un ojo.

.-Para nada. Raúl y Romero están afuera, y no van a volver sino hasta mañana a la tarde. Y siempre y cuando no tenga a un chico en casa, no hay problema -

.-Al menos así no hay posibilidades de embarazos no deseados-

.-¿Así como ahora o como ellos creen? –

.-Así como ahora-

.-Te quiero mucho-

.-Yo también-

.-Además, podemos hacerlo otro día-

.-U otra noche-

Hiromi cerró los ojos, pero no podía dormir así. Sólo necesitaba reponer algo de fuerza para poder desvestirse. Todavía tenían puesta toda la ropa, incluidas las sandalias. Lentamente, el abrazo de Hitomi se fue deshaciendo, y Julia se levantó. Le sacó las sandalias después hizo lo mismo con ella y fue a buscar ropa para dormir. No creía que Hitomi quisiera dormir vestida con su ropa de paseo, así que llevó un pijama para cada una.

.-¿Mnstás?- murmuró la castaña, moviéndose.

.-Acá estoy, y te traje un pijama-

.-¿Mngm?- abrió con lentitud los ojos.

.-Tomá¿o preferís que te vista yo?- dijo sonriendo la española.

.-Segh-

.-¿Cómo?-

.-Ashhhhí te acostumbrás a verme desnuda- pausa –Y yo a vos-

Se miraron por largo rato, hasta que Hiromi apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Julia se quedó un segundo parada y después empezó a desvestirse. Primero la camisa, después la minifalda, las medias y la cinta que llevaba en el pelo. Su ropa interior era de seda beige, con puntillas, y Hiromi la miraba con lentitud, aún dolorida. Levantó una mano y Julia la tomó, sentándose en la cama. La japonesa recorrió la cintura y subió por los hombros, hasta el borde del corpiño.

.-¿Y vos no me vas a devolver el favor?- le preguntó la otra, sonriéndole.

.-Hacelo vos¿querés?-

.-Bueno- dijo Julia, y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa.

Con lentitud le sacó la camisa, acariciando sus hombros y su cintura. La sentó en la cama para poder sacarle la pollera, y después siguió con el can-can. Le acarició las piernas con suavidad, sintiendo cada parte de su piel, y en especial el calor que empezaba a crecer. Subió por la cintura hasta llegar a sus hombros, y entonces la acercó y la besó.

Despacio, con ternura, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran. Julia empujó a Hiromi hasta que quedó recostada sobre las almohadas, y llevó su mano a uno de sus pechos, apretándolo despacio, como una caricia más. Podía sentir las manos de Hiromi sobre su cintura, y deslizó su mano por debajo de su espalda, buscando el broche del corpiño de la japonesa. Sintió cómo una boca y una lengua tomaban contacto con su cuello, subiendo y bajando como la seda de su ropa interior.

Los corpiños de ambas ya no estaban, y Julia pasaba su lengua por uno de los pechos de Hiromi, acariciando el otro. Su otra mano sostenía la noca de la japonesa, a veces la besaba en la boca y exploraba su sabor. Julia retiró la mano del pecho y buscó algo en su mesa de luz. Se separó de Hiromi, quien la miró extrañada, hasta que sintió que la daban vuelta con suavidad y dejaban caer algo tibio en su espalda. Y luego pudo sentir los pechos desnudos de Julia sobre su espalda, y sus manos que viajaban desde los hombros hasta el abdomen, rozando el borde de la bombacha.

Y fue ahí cuando una punzada de dolor hizo doblarse a Hiromi. El analgésico aún no había hecho su efecto, y Julia cobró conciencia. Dio vuelta a Hiromi y la acercó, haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran, dándole su propio calor. Y sus pechos también, donde el calor y el aceite de vainilla la tranquilizaban. Podía sentir el corazón de la española latiendo rápido, al mismo tiempo que el suyo.

.-En cuatro días se me pasa-

.-Voy a estar esperando-

- O -

- O -

(1) Un analgésico para el dolor menstrual. Sólo una mujer pudo haber inventado algo que beneficiara tanto a más de la mitad de la humanidad.

Si se preguntan por qué decidí escribir sobre menstruación, es por tres razones:

1- Se me ocurrió justo cuando me vino a mí (y mientras me retorcía del dolor pensé en ésta parejita en la escena que inicia el capítulo) Y cuando me vino de nuevo me di cuenta que hacía un mes que no tocaba este Fic –las razones, más adelante-

2- Tenía otra historia iniciada con Hiromi y Julia, pero ésta me pareció mejor.

3- Pero no menos importante, si se habla de tantos temas masculinos, es justo que se hable de temas femeninos. ¿Y qué mejor para empezar que la menstruación, algo de lo que los hombres no podrán saber con seguridad hasta que no reencarnen en mujeres –y sólo si se portan bien- ?

Segundo capítulo en que uso el acento argentino. Concuerdo con mi compatriota Lilith, yo antes usaba el castellano latinoamericano, pero quiero escribir como se habla en mi país, así hay mayor intercambio cultural. Y porque estoy orgullosa de mi país, y ya estoy pensando en varios proyectos cuando sea presidenta. El indicador de que voy a hacer las cosas bien es que me van a bajar los yanquis de un tiro, o de varios, porque no soportan que alguien les diga lo que piensan de ellos (en especial los que vivimos en su "patio trasero")

Pasando a otro tema, tengo un importante anuncio que hacer: estoy terminando mi Manual de la Jugadora de mi propio juego de Rol titulado Ch´iang shih. Y necesito jugadores, o lectoras que lean el Manual y me digan que les parece. Si hay alguien interesada, que me envía un correo electrónico y le mando el manual. El de la Ideadora (DM, narrador, etc.) está al 85, así que todavía no lo voy a subir. La idea es que sea un juego que se distribuya gratis en Internet, porque estoy cansada de buscar un juego de Rol o una tienda en línea que esté cerca de casa (porque no tengo tarjeta de crédito) y nada. Así que ahora hice mi juego de Rol, y las primeras víctimas que cacé no se quejaron... Así que agradecería mucho su aporte.

Era por eso que me retrasaba tanto en actualizar, y porque me mudé a la capital provincial con toda la familia (antes vivía con mi abuela por la Facultad) pero ahora volveré a mi ritmo normal. Y justito a tiempo, porque hace poco entraron a casa de mi abuela dos ladrones, y se llevaron la video, una radio y, lo más importante, el título de propiedad de la casa de mi abuela. Oramos para que no se les ocurra sacar un crédito hipotecario...

Y agradezcan a que necesitaba relajarme del estudio de alguna forma, porque escribir Fics parece que funciona bien.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	11. Blog

Décimo capítulo

- O -

Blog

- O -

- O -

Doce años.

Doce de sus dieciocho años habían pasado desde que se habían conocido. Doce años desde que se habían vuelto amigos, y era la amistad que más le había durado. A pesar de los continuos viajes por los Campeonatos, a pesar de los problemas y de los enfrentamientos, seguían siendo amigos. Amigos inseparables, de esos que se cuentan en las leyendas. Y esperaba que él lo viera como más que un amigo, que le correspondiera, así podría dejar de callarse lo que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Pero esto era la vida real. Y Kyo se dio cuenta de eso cuando escuchó a Takao hablar de él. Y no fueron palabras bonitas precisamente, sino algo que lo hizo parar en seco.

Todo por un mandado de su madre.

"Se acabaron el pan y los tomates, hijo. Por favor, andá a comprar más a la tienda" le había dicho su madre, y él había ido. Después de todo, había terminado todo su trabajo con el beyblade de Takao y el suyo propio, y había hecho grandes progresos. Su amigo estaría orgulloso de él.

A la ida no había tenido problemas, pero a la vuelta vio a Takao con dos de sus amigos, de ésos que conocía antes de empezar los Campeonatos. Estaban en una calle recta, y pensó en decirle todas las mejoras que le había hecho a su beyblade, cuando escuchó su nombre.

.-Así es, deberías ver cómo se puso Kyo cuando se lo dije...-

Paró en seco, sin saber qué hacer. Se escondió en una puerta, rogando para que no lo vieran. Presentía que no debían verlo, por el tono y la expresión de Takao.

.-Se lo creyó todo, y su cara de bobo casi me hace largar la carcajada. La verdad no sé cómo lo aguanto, es insoportable. Quizás cuando logre que me asignen otro encargado del mantenimiento de Dragoon le diga las cuarenta verdades que pienso de él-

Cuando pasó frente a la puerta, sin verlo, Kyo pudo ver cómo se reían de él. Sintió como si algo frío y oscuro se hubiera roto en su interior, y el líquido se expandiera por todo su cuerpo. Doce de sus dieciséis años los había pasado al lado de Takao, pensando que era su amigo, su mejor amigo, y al final no era así. No recordaba haber hecho algo como para que Takao lo tratase así, y pensó en correr y pedirle explicaciones.

Pero desistió al sentir que estaba empezando a llorar. Seguramente Takao diría que era una nenita porque los hombre no lloraban. Se fue a su casa cabizbajo, dejando que sus pies lo llevaran, sin querer hablar con nadie. No le respondió a su madre, y dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, que iba a repasar para el examen en el que había salido mal. Era el primero en que había desaprobado, y sus padres se enojaron mucho con él, porque pensaban que pasaba demasiado con su computadora y que eso le quietaba el tiempo a sus estudios.

Sabía que ella estaba preocupada porque lo quería, pero no podía hablar con ella. Porque ella hablaría con el abuelo de Takao, y éste con su nieto. Y Takao les diría a todo el mundo lo que pensaba de él, si es que no lo había hecho hasta ése entonces, y volvería a estar solo.

Y él odiaba sentir que nadie lo amaba.

.-.

Lunes 10 de Enero del 2005

"Nunca sino hasta este momento extrañé tanto a Dizzara. Es un sentimiento egoísta, porque necesito hablar con alguien, y ella es la única con quien podría hablar. A veces me pregunto por qué escribo esto en un blog perdido en Internet, y ahora creo que encontré la respuesta. Por qué no lo hablo con alguien. Y es porque para empezar, todos tienen ya suficientes problemas.

El mes pasado salí mal en un examen por primera vez en años. Papá se puso como loco, y me dijo que no era posible que yo desaprobara. Que era culpa de que estaba demasiado tiempo con mi computadora, y entonces tomó mi laptop. Durante toda la noche estuve pensando en que le estaría haciendo, hasta que me la entregó la mañana siguiente. Cuando la encendí, Dizzara no estaba, y papá me dijo que no iba a dejar que "ese programa tonto" me quitara horas de estudio.

No aceptó razones. Ni mamá pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Dijo que lo hacía por mi bien y que esperaba que eso no se volviera a repetir. El resto de los exámenes de este mes los saqué perfectos, pero ni eso hizo que me devolviera a Dizzara. Dijo que la había borrado y que no la volvería a ver nunca más, que hacía mal a mis estudios.

Y me callé. Me guardé todo lo que pensaba y sentía adentro, encerrado, como un líquido frío que no debía expandirse. No les dije nada a Takao, Max, Rei o Kai, porque era algo mío y no valía la pena que se preocuparan por mí. Después de todo, Dizzara sólo era valiosa para mí. Y no quería que Takao viera lo que en realidad quería decirle.

Pero lo peor llegó esta mañana. Cuando volvía de hacer unos mandados, vi a Takao y empecé a caminar hacia él, hasta que escuché que hablaba de mí. Estaba con dos de sus antiguos amigos, y no sé por qué, pero me escondí en un portal. Y le oí decir a Takao que no sabía cómo me aguantaba. Que sólo me tenía como amigo porque no tenía otro que le arreglara su Beyblade. Y lo peor de todo es que sonreía al hablar, como si fuera muy gracioso.

Lo conozco desde los cuatro años, quizás más. Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero nunca esperé que dijera eso de mí. Más ahora, que lo he dejado de ver como amigo desde hace tiempo, y esperaba la ocasión apropiada para decírselo. Fue una sensación horrible, y me siento peor porque sé que soy un egoísta. Cuando Dizzara se fue, no me sentí tan mal, porque suponía que aún tenía amigos que me apoyaban y me querían. En Takao era en quien confiaba más, y esperaba que algún día me correspondiera, pero creo que soy demasiado ingenuo.

Nos les dije nada a mamá y papá, porque iban el primero iba a decir que era una excusa y la segunda iba a armar un escándalo. Dolió, y mucho, y sigue doliendo. Es un dolor sordo y constante, pero que chilla a gritos. Y no tengo con quién hablarlo. Me siento muy mal, y sé que esto es otra cosa que me voy a guardar hasta quién sabe cuándo. Lo más seguro es que todos piensen que no pasó nada, que todo sigue igual, que voy a seguir siendo el mismo y no creo que nadie intente demostrar lo contrario. No vale la pena.

Y yo tampoco"

.-.

Joder, ¿hacía cuánto que escribía en su blog? ¿Cinco años? ¿Seis? Daba lo mismo, cada vez que lo releía podía ver todo lo que se había guardado. Demasiado, y más ahora que sólo tenía una pantalla vacía para hablar. Carajo, ¿es que no le podía contar a nadie? ¿Es que creía que acaso alguien le iba a echar una mano ahora, si él era el que más manos había dado en su vida? Él no pedía ayuda, él la daba. No tenía una amistad duradera pero él debía serlo pasara lo que pasara. Sabía que de lo contrario sería peor, porque estaría solo. ¿Por qué no se dejaba de jorobar de una vez y se pegaba un tiro en la cabeza? Si, de todos modos, nadie lo iba a extrañar.

Se puso a revisar sus correros, casi siempre vacíos o llenos de publicidad. Más que nada para perder el tiempo, dejarlo pasar hasta que tuviera que irse a dormir y no pensar más en las palabras de Takao. O soñar que todo era un sueño, que no lo había oído porque nunca había pasado. Se pasó media hora sin hacer nada en especial, sólo tratando de no pensar y miraba sin ver todas las cosas que le mandaban.

Subjet :"Reply to your post" Y la hora indicaba que había sido recibida dos minutos atrás. Kyo lo abrió, casi sin interés. Seguramente era más publicidad...

"Vaya, parece que no te aprecian lo suficiente"

Casi se cayó de la silla cuando lo leyó, y se aseguró de no haber sido engañado por sus ojos.

"Por lo que cuentas, estás en un entorno que te desmerece. Deberías decirle de frente a ése Takao que no debe tratar así a las personas, o se quedará solo, en especial cuando se opaque su estrella. Cosas así siempre pasan"

Joder, tenía que ser una broma.

"Por lo que he leído, pocas personas te verían como alguien inútil. Mucho de lo que es Takao ahora se debe a ti, y no es justo que personas como tu se sientan así. Eres una persona amable y valiosa, y si quieres pensar lo contrario, estarás destruyendo algo precioso. A ti"

Si nombres. Sin direcciones. Sin ninguna pista que le dijera quién le había escrito.

Joderrrrrrrrrrrrr.

"¿De donde caíste?"

"No caí, ya estaba"

"¿Quién eres?"

El sistema de mensajes y respuestas era lento, y cada oración demoraba un minuto en ser contestada, pero a Kyo no le importaba.

"Te lo digo mañana"

.-.

JOROBAR, que odiaba esperar. Pero no podía negar que era algo inesperado e interesante el saber que alguien había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para leer lo que escribía.

Que le importaba a alguien.

Misma hora, mismo lugar: Kyo estaba impaciente las palabras de ésa otra persona, aunque no tuviera idea si estaba en la casa de al lado o al otro lado del mundo. Al menos entendía el japonés...

"Es algo incómodo comunicarnos así, ¿qué te parece si me das tu correo electrónico y hablamos mejor?"

"Si, ya te lo mando"

La respuesta fue inmediata, y Kyo se reprochó el haberlo hecho. Seguro que ahora pensaría que era un desesperado, pero ya que, si había leído todo lo que escribía ya lo debía conocer bastante.

Kyo dice:

Hola.

Lisette dice:

Hola, Kyo. Me alegra poder comunicarme con vos ahora. Era bastante incómodo el método unilateral anterior.

Kyo dice:

¿Método? ¿Es que estuviste leyendo TODO?

Lisette dice:

Cuando hay algo interesante, que merece ser leído por mí, lo leo. Así que de nada, que no leo cosas bobas como "hay me comí un pastel de queso"

Kyo dice:

¿Aún hay de esos?

Lisette dice:

Demasiados, querido. Y la mayoría son de gente arrogante, tonta y con poca sensibilidad.

Kyo dice:

¡¿!

Lisette dice:

Quedan pocos hombres sensibles en este mundo. Y ésos son los que más me agradan.

Kyo dice:

...me alegra saber que te agrado...

Lisette dice:

Agrádame cuanto quieras, pero agrádame. Hablemos.

Kyo dice:

¿Qué te puedo decir que vos ya no sepas?

Lisette dice:

¿Es la primera vez que te enamoras?

Kyo dice:

Si

Lisette dice:

Mala suerte, chico. Ese tipo de ilusiones mueren de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Kyo dice:

¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Lisette dice:

Sí, en especial porque no compartía mis gustos.

Kyo dice:

¿Quién?

Lisette dice:

La persona que se robó mi corazón. Fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta que me había enamorado. Cuando se lo dije, me dejó en claro que sólo éramos amigos. Aparte de eso, casi nada cambió entre nosotros.

Kyo dice:

Tuviste suerte.

Lisette dice:

Más que nada porque me veía como soy. Pero vos te guardás muchas cosas maravillosas que nadie ve, porque no quieren verlas. Ese Rei es muy amable con vos, pero sólo es tu amigo. No tiene intereses románticos con hombres, al menos a simple vista. Ese tipo de amigo quisiera tener yo, al menos, tan cerca.

Kyo dice:

Pero tienen amigos.

Lisette dice:

Viven lejos, muy lejos. Y distan mucho de ser tan amables como ese chino. Pero al menos se puede hablar con ellos.

Kyo dice:

¿Y no tienen amigas mujeres?

Lisette dice:

No. Me rodean muchas personas, pero a veces siento que estoy en medio de la soledad.

Kyo dice:

Entiendo el sentimiento.

Lisette dice:

Me alegra haberte encontrado, Kyo. Y me alegra haber aprendido el japonés para poder hablarte.

Kyo dice:

Me haces sonrojar.

Lisette dice:

Yo sólo digo la verdad a aquéllas personas que se merecen mis palabras.

.-.

Poco tiempo tardaron en darse cuenta quienes lo rodeaban que algo había pasado. Cuando tenía ésa cara de bobo feliz, sabían que Lisette le había escrito o hablado con él. Tenían una cita por chat cada sábado, y Kyo salía como si volara de cada una.

Pero había algunas cosas que le intrigaba de Lisette.

Primero, nunca le había dicho su apellido, o si ése era su nombre real. Segundo, nunca le había mandado una foto de ella. Tercero, nunca le había dicho de dónde era. Sólo le dijo que no era de su continente, y Kyo no tenía un rostro para ella. Porque había muchas cosas de ella que sabía y que habían formado un concepto de Lisette, pero la mayoría era de cosas que no se podían explicar.

Pero le hacía sentir bien. Con el correr de los meses, cada vez que pensaba en Lisette (concientemente o no) se sentía como si estuviera flotando sobre su cuerpo, cálido y con un extraño hormigueo de hormigas de seda le recorría todo su cuerpo, allá abajo.

Kyo dice:

¿Sabés? La última vez que hablamos casi me fui volando.

Lisette dice:

Espero que algún día podamos vernos. La próxima vez quizás llegues a mi casa y te sientes a mi lado.

Kyo dice:

Ojalá pudiera, pero si no sé en dónde vives...

Lisette dice:

Vivo al otro lado del mundo.

Kyo dice:

¿En América?

Lisette dice:

No, por favor.

Kyo dice:

¿En dónde vives?

Lisette dice:

Te digo si tú me dices tu dirección

Kyo se la dio.

Kyo dice:

Ahora decime.

Lisette dice:

Después te digo. Ahora, chau.

Y se desconectó.

.-.

Kyo quedó desconcertado, pero no molesto. Lisette podía ser rara a veces, y otras le parecía que no le decía todo lo que quería decirle. Pero no la podía culpar de eso, si él hacía lo mismo. A veces quería que ella lo descubriera y que lo obligara a decírselo, pero otras se ponía a temblar cuando ese tema se insinuaba siquiera. Pero o Lisette no se daba cuenta o no quería tocar el tema, porque siempre se iban para otros lados.

Y tenía la descabellada idea que Takao estaba celoso. Pero sospechaba que era más porque Hiromi no le había dado no cinco de pelota cuando él le propuso ser novios que porque Kyo ya no estuviera... bueno, disponible para él.

Seis largos meses tuvieron que pasar para que el dolor del despecho desapareciera, y no le había dicho nada a nadie, sólo a Lisette. Ella había sido su ángel, y se lo había dicho varias veces. Un ángel, un caramelo, y llego a pensar en serio lo primero, porque cuando una vez le iba a preguntar si era un ángel, cayó un rayo que cortó la luz en cinco kilómetros a la redonda por veinticuatro horas. Su computadora y la conexión se salvaron de milagro, pero Kyo se asustó mucho. Hasta pensó que Lisette desaparecería si se lo preguntaba.

Pero no pasó, y ése sentimiento sólo fue superado por el que ahora sentí cuando pensaba en Lisette.

Pero nada fue tan grande como la sorpresa que recibió al día siguiente.

"Kyo:

¡Hola! Te escribo algo apurada porque necesitaría que me respondas rápido. ¿Te gustaría que yo fuera a Japón a visitarte? Es que tengo algunos asuntos que atender allí, y es en tu misma ciudad. Por favor, respóndeme antes de la fecha..."

Era con un mes de adelanto, y Kyo empezó a hiperventilarse. Lisette en Japón. Con él. Lisette iba a venir a verlo a él. Y lo mejor de todo era que no sabía que ahcer.

Sus padres tuvieron una reacción bastante diferente a la que él esperaba. Dijeron que no iban a dejarlos ni un minuto solos, que si ella quería venir que iban a averiguar si tenía antecedentes y otras cosas peores, que a Kyo le parecieron una falta de respeto.

Y no tenía con quién hablarlo. Le parecía una ofensa nacional el pensar así de Lisette, que era la persona más dulce que había conocido. Pensó y pensó, hasta que se decidió por una persona que sabía que no iba a decírselo a Takao, en especial porque él se lo iba a pedir especialmente.

.-.

.-Buenas tardes Kyo- dijo Hiromi, con amabilidad -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Kyo tomó aire y dijo todo de un solo golpe.

.-Necesitodetusconsejos-

.-¿Qué?-

.-Que necesito de tus consejos porque... vos sos una chica, y sé que no se lo vas a decir a Takao, porque yo te lo pido por favor-

.-Como quieras, pero mejor vamos a nuestra pieza. Ahí hablamos mejor, ¿te parece?-

En la habitación de Hiromi, Kyo dejó de lado su postura.

.-Hiromi, tú eres una de las pocas personas que sabe de quién me enamoré por primera vez-

.-Lo sé, y lamento mucho que ése Takao no haya apreciado lo que hay en vos-

-Bueno, debo decirte que.. bueno me he enamorado de nuevo. Y ella va a venir, pero no sé... No sé si decirle que venga o no- y le contó todo el revuelo que había causado, y lo mal que pensaban tratarla. Y la verdad es que no sabía qué iba a hacer, porque quería hacer muchas cosas con ella.

.-Dice que ya tuvo experiencia... Y la verdad es que creo que no se va a interesar en mí, que nunca he tenido sexo con nadie. Ella es más madura, tiene más edad y ya va a la universidad... Y no creo que se quiera comprometer con alguien que está en otro hemisferio-

Hiromi lo escuchaba, abrazándolo. Escuchó todo lo que Kyo tenía que decir, muchas cosas que sólo se había dicho a sí mismo, o ni siquiera eso, y se sintió aliviado. Era la primera vez que hablaba de forma tan sincera con alguien, y que ése alguien lo escuchaba.

.-Entonces decile que no hay problema y listo, si tanto querés verla-

.-Pero es que... Hay algo que todavía no te dije-

.-Decime, si querés-

.-Yo... quiero perder la virginidad con ella-

Silencio.

.-Bueno, eso ya es decisión tuya. Es algo que vos y sólo vos debes decidir si decírselo o no, ya que sos quien la conoce mejor-

.-Pero... no voy a tener oportunidad si mis padres están vigilándonos todo el tiempo-

.-Eso es algo que tenés que hacer vos, ahí ya no te puedo ayudar-

.-Muchísimas gracias Hiromi, sos una gran ayuda para mí- le dijo a la chica, abrazándola.

.-Cuando guste, señorito. Ahora vaya que tiene que prepararse para esperar a su princesa-

.-.

Iba a venir a las cuatro, y Kyo no daba más de los nervios. Iba a venir Lisette, y él no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar. De si iba a poder esconder lo que sentía y, lo que más temía de cómo iba a reaccionar ella, en especial si se enteraba que su primer amor fue un hombre. No daba más de nervios y ya eran las cuatro en punto. Cuando sintió que tocaban el timbre, casi se cae, pero dijo que él iba a abrir y, con un gran suspiro, tomó el picaporte.

Esperaba ver a una linda chica al otro lado de la puerta, aunque nunca sospechó lo que se encontró del otro lado. En principio le pareció una chica, pero cuando la persona que tenía delante lo abrazó, se dio cuenta, por el pecho plano, que era un chico. Y con pelo verde.

.-¡OLIVER!- chilló Kyo, sin saber qué hacer –Qué... sorpresa, no te esperábamos en Japón... Pero esta no es la casa de Takao-

.-No vine a verlo a él, vine a ver a alguien que conocí por chat... –

.-Li... ¿Lisette?- Kyo no entendía nada.

.-Así es-

.-Pero...-

.-No tenés ni idea de cuánto quería estar con vos y abrazarte...- y le dio un besito en la frente.

.-Pero... Pero vos y ella...-

.-Nunca dije que yo era una chica, ¿o sí?-

Lo miró con una sonrisa encantadora y Kyo se puso colorado.

.-Ahora vamos, quiero conocer tu entorno-

.-.

Sus padres reaccionaron muy bien, aunque también se sorprendieron porque Lisette era Oliver, o mejor dicho, Oribiie. Hiromi quedó encantada también, aunque se retiró pronto porque sabía que querían estar solos, lo mismo Rei, Max y Kai. Pero el que no reaccionó para nada bien fue Takao. Incluso había desafiado a Oribiie a una beybatalla, y había perdido.

.-Vaya, Takao, creo que no estás en tus cabales hoy- dijo el francés cuando terminó la batalla.

.-Es que... No te esperaba en Japón, eso es- dijo el moreno, molesto.

.-Muy mal, Takao. Deberías estar listo para todo, como eres el campeón mundial habrá muchos beyluchadores que querrán tu puesto y...-

.-¡No me importa lo que digas, sino qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí!- gritó el japonés, molesto.

.-Hum... ¿Descubriendo lo que vos tenías al lado? Tarde, eso te pasa por no valorar lo que tienes y despreciar a quienes te quieren-

.-¡Kyo no se va a ir a Francia con vos!-

Eso sorprendió tanto a Oribiie como a Kyo. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?

.-Sé que quieres llevártelo para que nos deje- terminó Takao, cruzándose de brazos-

.-¿No será que tienes miedo que TE deje?- replicó Oribiie, mordaz.

.-Es lo mismo, yo soy el capitán y, por lo tanto, la parte más importante del equipo-

.-Entonces, sabrás valorar a quien realmente mantiene al equipo funcionando-

.-¡YO!-

.-Vámonos, Kyo, el ego de Takao no nos deja espacio...- dijo Oribiie tomándolo de la mano y empezando a caminar.

Kyo estaba confundido, y ahora estaba muy colorado. Ni siquiera necesitaba volverse para notar que Takao estaba que reventaba. Pero no estaba seguro de que estaba así porque lo habían vencido, porque Oribiie fue quien le ganó o por las palabras que dijo después. Quizás por las tres cosas. O quizás...

.-No creo que sea por perder a alguien que se quiere, sino por perder _algo_- le dijo Oribiie –Déjalo, en unos días se le pasará la chinche (1) y se tragará su orgullo-

.-.

Kyo estaba muy sonrojado. Oribiie lo estaba tomando de la mano, y hacer eso en público en Japón no era bien visto. Pero el francés no lo soltó hasta que llegaron a la casa del japonés. Para aumentar el nerviosismo d eKyo, sus padres no estaban. Después de todo, confiaban en Oribiie.

.-Mejor descansa, estás muy rojo- le dijo el francés -¿Te sientes bien?-

.-Eh, ah, si, es que... Takao nos va a matar-

.-Va a tener problemas con mucha gente si osa hacer eso-

.-Es cierto pero... Creo que nunca lo vi tan furioso-

.-Está frustrado porque alguien lo puso en su lugar. Pero si no era yo, otra persona podría haberlo hecho con menos delicadeza-

Kyo estaba muy nervioso, y su nerviosismo aumentó cuando Oribiie se sentó a su lado para ver la televisión. Las siestas de los domingos del verano en ésa parte de Japón eran muy calurosas, así que Oribiie se había puesto ropa ligera, que dejaba ver sus piernas y brazos. Creía que el francés le había dicho indirectamente que él le interesaba, por como lo había defendido frente a Takao. De hecho, le parecía que a veces le quería decir algo, pero que el francé son se animaba a decirle.

Tomo aire.

.-¿Me lo vas a decir?-

Kyo se atragantó con su propia saliva. Oribiie lo estaba mirando con atención. Cuando recuperó la compostura, volvió a tomar aire y empezó a hablar.

Empezó diciendo lo mucho que le había mejorado la existencia al hablar con él, y lo mucho que le debía. Oribiie sonrió, esperando... o eso le pareció a Kyo. Tomó aire y se lo dijo de una vez, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y viendo su rostro.

Notó el asombro en él y sintió que algo iba mal. Después de todo, ¿acaso Oribiie iba a rebajarse, teniendo a muchísimos chicos (mucho mejores que él) pretendiéndolo? Sin ir más lejos, estaba Giancarlo, y el resto del equipo. Le dijo todo, de sus sentimientos y de lo que había hablado con Hiromi, poniéndose rojo y bajando la mirada. Jamás había estado tan avergonzado en toda su vida.

No preguntó si Kyo lo decía en serio. Sabía que no jugaba con ésas cosas, y el ruido en la puerta les anunció que alguien llamaba. Kyo se levantó, corriendo, tratando que no se le notara que estaba a punto de llorar.

.-¿Si?- preguntó, al lado de la puerta.

.-Kyo, abre- era Takao, y se notaba en la voz que estaba muy enojado.

.-No-

.-Abre-

.-No quiero- jorobar, ¿por qué justo ahora?

.-Abre o volteo la puerta-

.-Hacélo, dale-

Silencio.

.-Abre-

.-¿No tenés nada mejor que hacer?-

.-¡Abrí de una vez!-

.-No, y ya me voy-

No escuchó los alaridos de Takao. Quería volver a ver a Oribiie, y escuchar qué había decidido.

Pero no estaba. Buscó en toda la casa, pero no lo encontró.

Y se sintió derrotado.

Roto por segunda vez.

Dejó que el dolor lo sumergiera hasta más allá de su ser, y se fue a su pieza, sin preocuparse de apagar el televisor. Si tenía la remota esperanza de encontrarlo allí, se le fue apenas su cuerpo tocó la cama.

Había llorado muchas veces por amor.

No hizo caso a sus padres cuanto lo llamaron a cenar, ni a Hiromi cuando llamó por teléfono a su celular. Había jugado y perdido, así de simple, y tenía que aceptarlo. Quizás el amor no era para él, porque no se podía tener todo. Personas como Takao tenían la felicidad, el amor y la popularidad y él... Inteligencia para muchas cosas. Cosas que le servían cuando saliera de la universidad.

Pero no en las que quería.

.-Soy un idiota- dijo contra la almohada –Soy un imbécil estúpido sin el más mínimo tacto-

Ahora reconocía que había sido un error decírselo todo de una vez. Podría haber disfrutado del resto del tiempo con Oribiie, y decírselo al final, cuando no le quedara tiempo pare rechazarlo. Y, quizás, robarle un beso, con la loca esperanza que, por primera vez, fuera correspondido.

.-.

.-.

(1) Capricho, enojo egocéntrico.

Agradezcan a una amiga mía, que me hizo algo parecido "No sé como la aguanto" dijo, y me enteré. La diferencia es que yo no escribo de ésas cosas en mi blog, sino que las pongo en hojas de papel perdidas, a ver si a alguien le importo lo suficiente como para buscarlas, que las lea y me de un abrazo. Pero no creo ser tan valiosa para alguien.

Mil disculpas por la demora, es que tuve un período sembrado de parciales, finales, trabajos prácticos, falta de tiempo por el estudio y de inspiración por diversos motivos. En compensación, el capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, y ya tengo el inicio del próximo.

Este capítulo va para **Lilith**, o **Lilith S. Valkov**, quien me dio la idea. Gracias, compatriota.

Nos leemos

Nakokun

P. D.: si no dejan rewiews en el próximo Yuri doy por terminado el Fanfic.


	12. La primera novia

Decimoprimer capítulo

-O-

La primera novia

-O-

-O-

Nunca nadie preguntó bien el por qué cambiaba a veces. Nadie preguntó, o nadie se animó, a indagar sobre ese alter-ego, que salía a la luz bajo ciertas circunstancias. Una chica diez años mayor en un cuerpo casi de niña, debería haber ocupado muchos titulares. Pero nadie preguntó nada, como si no importara.

Hace un mes ya no podía más. Tenía que hablarlo con alguien. Pero no con un chico, o con alguien de su edad. Con alguna persona mayor, que supiera de estas cosas. Buscó psicólogos, y empezó a ir a las sesiones. Pero no le gustó y a la semana ya estaba de nuevo buscando otra solución, si es que le había.

Y eso no era todo. A veces, cuando soñaba, veía a otras personas que no conocía, con las cuales hablaba y convivía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Y llamaba a dos adultos papá y mamá, aunque no eran sus verdaderos padres. Era como si estuviera viviendo otra vida en sus sueños, pero en una época en la que los celulares, Internet y ella (Ming-Ming) aún no existían. A veces la llamaban con otro nombre, Lin. Reconocía la ciudad, algunas calles y lugares, pero todo parecía más nuevo y más viejo. No se parecía en nada al Tokio actual. Como si estuviera viviendo hace veinte años.

Y en especial algunos sueños... bueno bastante calientes. Ella ya tenía quince, y sabía cómo se sentía el autocomplacimiento, pero se sentía vacía. Y no era como si estuviera buscando a alguien, sino como si hubiera estado con alguien y ahora no pudiera hacerlo más. Su carrera iba bien, sus fans la amaban, tenía todo lo que podría desear, pero no estaba satisfecha. Algo, alguien, le hacía falta, alguien que ya había conocido y que ahora no estaba más. En ésos sueños, ella se sentía cómo era ser tocada por otra persona, pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. No por vergüenza a admitir que tenía sueños húmedos (en una chica eso se puede disimular mucho mejor que si fuera varón) sino porque la otra persona era una chica. Y, T. A. T. U. o no, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su disquera si llegaban a descubrirlo.

-O-

El momento que más anheló en ese día fue en el que le dijeron que había terminado su trabajo. Estaba agotada, ése día había sido especialmente pesado, y no tenía la más mínima gana de seguir en pie. Cuando llegó a su casa, primero que nada se dio un largo y relajante baño. Después comió algo liviano, y se fue a dormir. Agradecía que mañana no tuviera nada que hacer a la mañana, y se dijo que iba a salir a pasear. Disfrazada, por supuesto (ya se imaginaba la horda de fans que iban a correr tras ella) pero tenía que salir.

Y quería soñar, a ver qué sorpresa le traía Lin.

-O-

.-Te extrañé mucho, Lin- le dijo la chica delante de ella antes de abrazarla.

.-Yo también Mary, ya no aguantaba- sentía cómo sus brazos rodeaban a la rubia, pero ella no estaba ahí, sino que estaba en segundo plano.

.-¿Qué dijeron tus padres?- algo de ansiedad, sólo un poco.

.-Que estaba loca, pero igual accedieron. Después de todo, soy la mejor estudiante de todo el estado- la chica esa tenía acento yanqui. Y era rubia, además. Debía tener dieciséis años, más o menos. Y Lin tenía quince, su misma edad, pensó Ming-Ming.

.-Sos tan perfecta- Lin le dio un beso en la boca, y Ming-Ming pudo sentir el calor y el cosquilleo en sus propios labios.

.-Es cierto. Adúlame-

.-Presumida-

.-No me digas que vos no te diste cuenta de mis muchísimas virtudes-

.-Me vas a convertir en tu aduladora personal-

.-Viniendo de vos, toda palabra es un halago-

Se dieron otro beso, y Ming-Ming podía sentir algo extraño en Lin, y en ella misma. Sentía un calor suave y, a su vez, sentía como si estuviera fuera de ella misma, hormigas en todo su cuerpo, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, y eso aumentaba cuando Mary la besaba. Se preguntó si así se sentía el amor, porque era algo que nunca había sentido, y era agradable, demasiado para estar dentro de su cuerpo, demasiado como para ser de este mundo, y se dejó llevar, limitándose a ser una mera espectadora, porque sabía lo que venía.

Lo supo desde antes que se recostaran en la cama de Lin, con la rubia arriba. No actuaban desesperadas, sino con mucha ternura. Despacio, como pidiendo permiso, Mary empezó a levantarle la parte superior de su ropa, porque ahora Ming-Ming y Lin eran una, aunque fueran dos personas diferentes. Mary hizo lo mismo, y podía sentir la piel de la rubia sobre la suya. Estaba caliente, pero había algo más: la calidez que ella sentía estaba también en la otra, y no tuvo dudas de eso cuando se miraron a los ojos.

Ella las veía y veía desde dentro de su cuerpo, en una especia de conciencia desdoblada. Podía sentir la boca de Mary sobre su piel, y sentía la suya en la piel de Mary. Olía a perfume y a un aire de femineidad que no había percibido nunca, y ahora sólo estaban en ropa interior. Lin invirtió los papeles y dio vuelta a Mary sobre la cama, para quedar ambas boca abajo. Desabrochó el corpiño con la boca, despacio, saboreando cada momento, y empezó a lamer su espalda.

Y la rubia gemía, y sus gemidos eran como música para sus oídos. Se sacó su corpiño y se acosó sobre ella, frotando su busto con su espalda, y dándole besitos en el hombro y el cuello. Ming-Ming se sentía rara, con ésos dos calores en su cuerpo, y sintiendo el contacto como si fuera ella, y no Lin, quien las recibía. Y debería haberse sentido como una intrusa, estando en un lugar que no le correspondía, pero no era así: es más, se sentía como si estuviera por encontrar ésa parte faltante, ésa _persona_ faltante.

Se sentía como un fuego bajo la piel, y sabía que aumentaría, pero quería que Mary lo apagara con su cuerpo. La rubia le estaba succionando los pezones, mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda, y ya se había olvidado de Lin. No era Lin, sino ella la que estaba viviendo eso, por más que fuera un sueño. Podía sentir cómo ahora la daban vuelta y la volvían a besar, mientras Mary la recostaba y se sentaba encime de ella, rozando sus sexos. Y eso la enloquecía.

Sintió como Mary se levantaba y cómo sus dedos intentaban entrar en ella. Abrió la boca en sorpresa, en un gemido mudo de placer. Sus dedos empezaron a moverse, y el gemido salió de su boca. Mary sabía cómo tocar por dentro a una mujer. Y su otra mano estaba en su noca, mientras le daba besos en el cuello. Tenía una de sus piernas entre las suyas, y el placer la empezaba a volver loca. Sus senos estaban muy sensitivos, y cada poro de su piel parecía transpirar sensualidad. Cuando llegó al orgasmo, sintió cómo Mary sacaba sus dedos de ella y vio cómo los lamía. Sintió la boca seca, como si tuviera sed.

Y sabía de dónde beber. Tumbó a Mary sobre la cama, y empezó a lamer su estómago, bajando, hasta beber de su sexo. Marý lanzo un gritito de placer, sorpresa y alegría juguetona al sentir cómo era explorada. Podía sentir en su lengua cómo era el sabor de la rubia, y eso la enloquecía. Estaba ansiosa por darle el mismo placer que le había dado ella, y cuando sintió que Mary explotaba, le dio un largo beso de lengua, haciéndole probar su propio sabor...

-O-

Ming-Ming se despertó cubierta en transpiración. ESO sí que había sido intenso, y estaba muy cansada, como si hubiera sido ella quien había estado con Mary. Aún sentía cómo había sido tocada Lin, y decidió que era demasiado. Tenía que hablarlo con alguien, quien fuera, porque esto se había ido de su control.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, pero todo su cansancio se había ido. Se dio un largo y relajante baño, pensando en ésa Mary. Se le hacía cara conocida, pero no se acordaba de dónde. Quizás era sólo su imaginación o un falso recuerdo de sus sueños. Salió de la bañera y se preparó para salir. No iba a llevar el celular, no quería que nadie la molestara, y menos la disquera. Se puso un vestido hasta la rodilla, fresco y amplio, y se peinó de manera diferente, con una trenza cosida ()

Cuando salió, eran las seis y media, y la ciudad empezaba a despertar. Dio unas vueltas por el centro, cuidando que no se le volara el sombrero, porque hacía algo de viento. En un café vio a alguien conocido, y se acercó, pensando que había encontrado alguien con quien hablar. La persona perfecta.

.-Buenos días, señora Mizuhara- le dijo Ming-Ming –Que sorpresa encontrarla por aquí-

.-Oh, Ming-Ming, lo mismo digo- le respondió la mayor, con una sonrisa- Vení, sentate y tomemos algo-

Empezaron a hablar de trivialidades, y Ming-Ming se sentía bien. No se sentía como una imagen, un producto o una muñequita de porcelana, sino que se sentía como una persona. Y eso le gustaba. Cuando iba a hablarle a Judy sobre sus sueños, la mayor le dijo algo que no esperaba.

.-¿Sabés? Cuando yo tenía tu edad, tenía una amiga china que vivía en Japón... Nos comunicábamos por carta, porque en ése entonces el correo electrónico no existía, y nos hicimos muy amigas-

.-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo está ahora?-

.-Murió hace veinte años, con toda su familia, mientras hacían un viaje en avión-

.-Oh- dijo Ming-Ming, apenada –lamento haberle hecho recordar eso... –

.-No hay problema, ya pasó. Es más, una vez fui a visitarla a Japón, cuando aún estábamos en secundaria. Me quedé unos días en su casa, y siempre me voy a acordar de todas las cosas que hicimos... Hasta le dije mi segundo nombre, y me llamaba por ése: Mary – hizo una pausa, y Ming-Mign se tensó. Una sospecha empezaba a germinar en su mente, pero trató de apartarla –Al menos, lo que me alegra es saber que en alguna vida futura la podría volver a encontrar. Ella fue... Mi primera novia–

.-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo se llamaba?-

Presentía la respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo se decía que no podía ser, que era un sueño, otro sueño, que no era el mismo nombre de...

.-Su nombre era Lin-

-O-

-O-

¡¡¡Benditas sean las vacaciones, me saqué de encima la MALLLLLLLDITA materia que me trababa tres correlativas con un hermoso ocho! Ah, para festejar decidí actualizar, que hasta Arashi publicó su prime Fic Yuri en slasheaven, y yo con los míos medio abandonados... No es justo, no señor, así que me pongo al día.

A ver a ver, ¿cómo es eso de un Judy/Lin (Ming-Ming)? Pues que de la rubia y de la Dra. K eran las dos únicas chicas de las que no tenía imágenes, pero de Ming-Ming sí tengo muchas. Además, me acordé de un Fic de una compadre que era un Emily/Judy, y me dije que por qué no, pero modelando algunas cositas. Así que de ahí salió.

Y este Fic es para que vean que las personas que quisimos mucho y que murieron pueden estar más cerca de lo que pensamos, por si no les quedó claro.

¡¡Y al fin los administradores sentaron cabeza! Voy a estrenar el nuevo sistema de contestar los comentarios, así que nos leemos en la próxima.

() **Trenza cocida**: es una trenza que se hace bien pegada a la cabeza. Es muy difícil de hacer y requiere mucha práctica y mucha habilidad.


	13. Black stone

Duodécimo capítulo

-O-

Black stone

-O-

A veces le causaban gracia las cartas que le mandaban.

"¿Eres egipcio?" era una de las preguntas más frecuentes. Pero se equivocaban. Tanto su ropa como el escenario en el que había luchado contra Max eran griegos. Porque él era griego, por más que algunas personas dijeran lo contrario (1) Pero Zeus era el dios del rayo de los romanos, y eso no lo entendía del todo, pero así era la vida. Extraña.

"¿Tienes novia? ¿Estás en pareja con algún chico del equipo? ¿Y con Ming-Ming? ¿Qué tintura para el pelo usan Garland y Ming-Ming? (2) ¿Cuáles son tus secretos para ser tan buen beyluchador?" y las preguntas seguían y seguían, preguntándole otras cosas... Cuando se ponía a leer sus cartas.

Garland lo superaba ampliamente en correspondencia, y Brookling también, pero ni siquiera los dos podían igualar a Ming-Ming. El único que tenía menos correspondencia que él era Crusher. Y no quería pensar que era por racismo, porque él tenía la piel morena, típica de los habitantes de Medio Oriente. Aunque era griego.

Una vez le enviaron un CD regrabable, lleno de música. Nunca había tenido preferencias musicales, y menos de cantantes japoneses, pero éste tenía una voz muy buena, y el ritmo de las canciones le gustó. No tenía nombre ni decía quién era el cantante, pero una vez lo escuchó en un programa de televisión, y se enteró que el cantante era Gackt. Le habían mandado un buen compilado de todos sus discos.

El sobre no tenía remitente, pero el sello era de Japón. Eso reducía la búsqueda a unos cientos de millones de personas, y esperó a que le enviaran otra carta, pero no recibió más de ese tipo. Aparte de las doscientas cartas de amor diarias, claro.

Cuando descubrió al cantante, anotó los nombres de las canciones. En el CD venían ordenadas así:

Beauty

Another world

Rain

U+K

Shiroi

Ares

Miserable

To feel the fire

Emu for my dears

Last song

Black stone

La pareció una selección extraña, pero igual le gustaba. Sentía que había algo más, que no se notaba a simple vista, precisamente porque era muy simple. Pero después de un rato dejó de pensar en eso. Cuando eliminara esa barrera invisible, era porque la habría rodeado, y una de las formas era olvidarse que tal barrera existía.

-O-

-Mystel, ¿quién te mandó esto?- preguntó Ming-Ming, unos días después.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza para mirar a la chica. Estaba echado en uno de los bancos, después de su entrenamiento (una de las pocas veces en que habían logrado llevarlo a entrenar) y pensó que nadie estaba en el lugar, así que se quedó escuchando su CD. Ming-Ming examinaba la caja del CD y el discman de Mystel con curiosidad.

-Es un regalo que me llegó por correo- dijo él.

-Es algo raro-

-¿Y por qué?-

-Porque parece que las letras dicen algo-

-Las palabras pueden no decir nada o decir todo, sin importar cuántas letras tengan-

-Es en serio, me parece que las últimas cuatro forman tu nombre-

Mystel se levantó, curioso. Había anotado los nombres de cada canción, una debajo de la otra, y las últimas cinco eran:

MIS erable

T o feel the fire

E mu for my dears

L ast song

Era cierto, formaban su nombre, excepto por la última canción, Black stone. Pero Last song significaba última canción, así que Black Stone debió haber sido agregada a último momento.

El rubio se levantó del banco, curioso. Ming-Ming le alcanzó lápiz y papel, y empezaron a anotar diferentes posibilidades de los nombres.

-R ain, U +K, SHI roi, A res... – dijo la chica en voz alta -¿Rusia?-

-Pero el sello era de Japón-

-Quizás pidió a alguien conocido en el país que te la enviara, o vino aquí por un tiempo y... –

-No creo- la interrumpió Mystel -¿Y si es uno de los Blitzkrieg Boys?-

-Mejor veamos los nombres de las canciones anteriores-

-BE auty, A nother world, R ain, U +K, SHI roi, A res, MIS erable, T o feel the fire, E mu for my dears, L ast song, Black stone... – leyó Ming-Ming después de un rato -

-"Ve a Rusia, Mystel", y después viene la canción Black Stone... No entiendo-

-Quizás sea alguien que se mudó a Rusia y está enamorado de vos- dijo la chica, alegre –Además, debes admitir que fue una forma original de llamar tu atención-

-Cierto- dijo el chico –Pero algo está mal-

-A ver, y si no es una linda chica con un gran amor en su corazón que ansía desesperadamente el tener frente a ella a su gran amor imposible, ¿quién podría ser?- preguntó Brookling, risueño, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

-¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?- preguntó la chica.

-Desde que vine-

-¿Qué escuchaste?- le preguntó Mystel.

-Bastante. Creo que deberías ir. Después de todo, así te harías más corpóreo. Hay algunas personas que dice que eres un fantasma, o una imagen holográfica hecha por al compañía-

-Eso es ridículo- dijo la chica.

-Igual nos van a dar dos semanas de vacaciones, así que podrías aprovechar para ir de viaje a Rusia- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Mystel.

-Si quieres, te acompaño. Después de todo, es normal que un niño inmaduro como vos tenga miedo- y asomó el demonio interior de Brookling, pero el de Mystel fue más rápido.

-Voy-

-O-

Todavía no tenía una idea clara de cómo lo había convencido. Ahora estaba en Moscú, cinco minutos después de haber bajado de su avión, con ganas de matar a Brookling. Había descubierto qué significaban las otras letras que sobraban, y resultó que era una localidad en Siberia. Concretamente, la abadía de los ex NeoBorg. ¿Qué otra cosa podía significar Black Stone?

No sabía quién le había mandado el CD, y no creía que fuera e encontrar a nadie: pero, al llegar, los monjes le abrieron la puerta sin preguntar. Quiso saber a dónde tenía que ir, y lo guiaron por muchos pasillos, con su valija con rueditas detrás de él. Las paredes eran macizas y negras, piedras negras contra piedras negras. Lo llevaron a una habitación con una cama, una silla y una mesa, en donde había una botella de vino, dos copas y una nota. Se notaba que la habían acondicionado para él, porque todo parecía ser muy nuevo, y no era tan fría como el resto de la abadía.

"Será mejor que tomes algo. Es un regalo de alguien que ha deseado verte desde hace mucho tiempo" decía la nota.

No tenía firma.

Mystel nunca había tomado vino, pero la curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia. Le sacó el corcho a la botella (ya había sido abierta, porque no tuvo dificultad en hacerlo) y llenó una copa. La olió y un aroma dulce le llenó la cabeza. Tomó un sorbo.

Se le fue directo a la cabeza en tres segundos. Se tambaleó un poco, y dejó la copa sobre la mesa. Decididamente NO iba a tomar más vino hasta el año siguiente, cuando cumpliera quince, al menos. Se dejó caer en la cama, porque no iba a llegar a la silla, o al menos ésa fue su intención.

Alguien grande lo agarró por los hombros, y lo abrazó. Eran brazos grandes, de adulto, y Mystel no podía verlo bien por los vapores del vino. Si es que la persona que había abierto la botella no le había puesto algo más. Esa persona tomó la trenza del rubio con una mano y con la otra lo acostó en la cama.

Si hubiera estado en total control de sus facultades, hubiera huido sin mirar atrás en ése momento. Era un hombre mayor, a juzgar por el pelo canoso. Y tenía cierto parecido con Kai. Era... ¿Voltaire? ¿Y por qué empezaba a acariciarlo, en un lugar en donde nadie, si oían sus gritos, iba a ayudarlo?

Mystel entendió y trató de levantarse, pero el hombre era más fuerte y lo azotó contra la cama, poniéndose sobre él y atándole las manos a la cabecera de la cama con tiras de cuero que le lastimaban las muñecas. Había sido un estúpido por caer en una trampa tan tonta, viniendo solo a un país desconocido. ¿Por qué había insistido tanto en venir solo, si Ming-Ming al menos conocía un poco el país por sus giras?

-Bienvenido a Rusia, pequeño- dijo Voltaire, con lujuria.

-O-

-O-

(1) Dedicado a quien afirmaba que Mystel era egipcio (no recuerdo si fue Lady Kagura o Lilith)

(2) En serio, o los japoneses y algunos habitantes del resto del globo son mutantes, o se tiñen el pelo... Porque pelo verde agua no es normal en este mundo, al menos que yo sepa. A menos que sean los vestigios de las bombas atómicas yanquis de Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

El 28 de Enero del corriente año fui a la primera reuna de mi vida. Entiéndase: evento en donde se exponen fanarts, se juega Rol, juegos de cartas varios (Yu-Gi-Oh, Magic, Mitos y leyendas), se ven películas y capítulos de Anime, se exhiben cosas interesantes (model.-kits, espadas, pines, tarjetas, etc.) y se hace karaoke, entre otras cosas.

Problema: el micrófono del auditorio no andaba, porque el grupo Corriente Alterna, que organizaba el evento, entre tantas cosas por hacer, se olvidó de revisarlo antes del evento. Pero yo, feliz como estaba dije "ma sí, voy igual" y empecé a cantar "Catch you, catch me" sin micrófono, olvidándome algunas partes y sin que se me escuchara en la parte más alta del auditorio.

Pero estaba feliz y eso era lo importante. Después se me unieron dos chicas (Usagi, Laurelindorilan en este sitio y otra chica) y cantamos dos canciones más. Ni siquiera sabía que había, pero igual gané el primer premio: un CD con música y videos de Gackt. Y uno de los temas que más me gustó –que no tenía antes- se titula Black Stone.

Debo confesar que, en primera instancia, pensé en un Mystel/Zeo, pero como Zeo ya estaba, tuve que improvisar. Este capítulo fue pensado en un principio como un romántico, pero terminó siendo uno de terror (je, je, hasta a mí me sorprendió cuando lo pensé) porque a NADIE se le habría ocurrido que el abuelo de Kai iba a aparecer, ni siquiera a mí: pensaba primero en Yuri, pero después me dije que no, que era muy usado, y el abuelo de Kai sólo apareció una vez, violando a Takao. Y como ya tenía fama de pervertido, pensé "qué le hace una raya más al tigre" Además, a nadie se le iba a ocurrir poner a Mystel en una situación así.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque voy a demorar MÁS en actualizar; empiezo el tercer año de facultad y las cosas se vienen con más materias que en el año pasado, y si bien apesta, es cierto que el estudio es primero. Y si no, me restringen hasta las horas que paso frente a mi computadora, lo cual agravaría la situación, considerando que dos días a la semana me quedo en la facultad hasta las diez de la noche, y otro hasta las nueve y media. Voy de tarde a la facu, y a la mañana casi no puedo usar la computadora, porque tengo que hacer mil cosas, entre otras hacer: que mi hermana coma, se vista, peine, lave la cara, haga su tarea, llevarla a la escuela, lavar platos, barrer pisos, limpiar el patio, y eso sin contar el estudio, el tender las camas, hacer la comida, prepararme para ir a la facultad de tarde, porque mis dos progenitores trabajan de mañana, y quedo yo a cargo.

Voy a pedir nuevamente **que me digan más parejas**, porque hasta las Yaoi se me están acabando. Eso o sucumbirán ante las parejas que YO quiera poner... Lo que hará que actualice cada tres meses, con suerte. Ustedes deciden.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	14. Resultados del proyecto

-O-

Resultados del proyecto "Inusual"

-O-

-O-

**Duración del proyecto**: cinco meses, desde Diciembre del 2005 hasta Abril del 2006.

**Universo del proyecto**: jóvenes de entre 13 y 25 años, en su mayoría mujeres latinoamericanas.

**Método utilizado**: mixto, utilizando parejas propuestas dejados en los comentarios para escribir capítulos.

**Medio**: Internet, en concreto los sitios y Bakuten Shooten Beyblade.

**Desarrollo**: sin problemas.

**Aceptación**: en fanfiction sólo un lector protestó, declarado homofóbico. En slasheaven, recibimos menos comentarios y menos lecturas, pero ninguno adverso, agresivo u ofensivo.

**Capítulos**: alternando, un Yaoi y un Yuri, mezclando romance, sexo, cuentos de hadas, universos alternos, en la historia de la serie, etc.

Resultados 

1- Se logró demostrar que el Yuri en Beyblade existe, que podía funcionar, y ser bueno (o el Yuri propiamente dicho)

2- Se llegó a la conclusión que no son necesarias las parejas clásicas para lograr una buena historia.

3- La inclusión de interactividad y de parejas raras liberó parejas impensadas, dando material para diversos proyectos futuros.

4- Los capítulos que no han sido terminados serán publicados como Fanfics individuales (y falta ver con quién ponemos a Kai, XD)

**Porcentaje de objetivos logrados**: 85

Este es el resultado del proyecto "Inusual" Gracias a todas las personas que colaboraron, nos han ayudado mucho. Y con respecto a las parejas que no publicamos, las usaremos en futuros Fanfics.

Agradecemos especialmente a las siguientes personas, por la gran cantidad de parejas e ideas aportadas:

**Lilith**: por su gran apoyo y sus parejas yaoi (ya verás tus parejas en Fanfics, sólo espera...)

**Kiri-Miyamoto**: por su aporte tanto de parejas yaoi como yuri, y sus ánimos.

**Catra Ivanov**: otra chica que nos dio ideas de parejas Yaoi.

**Silverhell**: otra fuente de ideas y parejas originales, que pronto verán.

Nos vemos, y muchísimas gracias por haber colaborado.

El proyecto "Inusual" ha sido terminado con éxito 

Nakokun y La sombra de Arashi


End file.
